Une Misère Dorée
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: O que vale mais? Manter as aparências ou ser feliz?
1. Introdução

**Une Misère Dorée**

_Os Malfoy são uma família de nobres regados na arrogância e em uma frieza glacial que intimida qualquer um, só existe um grande problema nisso tudo... Eles estão à beira da miséria._

_Os Granger por outro lado, são humildes e batalham arduamente para manter-se dignamente._

_Os tempos são difíceis para qualquer um, tanto para os Malfoy que tentam manter sua pose, como para os Granger que vivem um dia de cada vez, mas um anuncio no jornal de uma misteriosa senhora deixa a promessa de melhoras e a certeza de inúmeras mudanças... Basta saber se serão boas ou não..._

_Misère Dorée é uma adaptação dos livros Miséria Dourada e Marísia, autor M. Delly da coleção Biblioteca das Moças da editora Companhia Editora Nacional, sua primeira edição foi publicada entre as décadas de 30 e 40. Essa obra pertence a uma coleção que era publicada especialmente para as mulheres e a maioria dos romances se passam no século XVIII e XIX._

_Perguntem para suas avós, elas com certeza já leram ou ouviram falar._

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando, porque patavinas resolvi adaptar um romance da década de 30? Bom, tive que ler esse livro (aliás, vários da coleção) pra ajudar minha amiga que estava fazendo seu mestrado (sobre a bendita coleção) e acabei gostando, depois de negar bastante, claro. O que posso fazer se adoro histórias de época? Voltando ao assunto, quando li a história por alguma razão, achei que o contexto ficaria bem numa DM/HG, apesar de preferir SS/HG. Vamos ver agora o que vocês acham._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Capítulo 1

"_Oferecem-se acomodações e sustento, em moradia senhorial, a família de dois ou três membros no máximo, respeitável, de boa educação, que possa encarregar-se da instrução de três crianças. O solar é admiravelmente situado numa das mais belas regiões florestais da Áustria._

_Cartas à posta-restante para N. –M., Düfelden._

_Exigem-se as melhores referências."_

O professor Granger abaixou um pouco o jornal, que aproximara de seus olhos devido a miopia. No semblante fino, fanado pelos anos, atribulações e sofrimentos físicos, os olhos claros se tornaram pensativos, de uma doçura um pouco melancólica, que bem revelava a alma de Adrian Granger, o seu temperamento amável, afetuoso, calmo, mas um tanto fraco, facilmente abalável pelas provações da vida. Alma encantadora e mística, apaixonada pela reminiscência e por lendas antigas, capaz de se sacrificar pelo dever sem a menor queixa, mas muito pouco inclinada a reagir e lutar.

Quando adolescente, freqüentava a Universidade de Viena, onde, apesar de muito querido, foi atormentado pelos colegas, que escarneciam de sua brandura e modos pacíficos, sem entretanto refugirem¹ à sedução dessa criatura sorridente e afável, generosa até a prodigalidade, que sabia acalmar com um simples olhar os mais ferozes contendores e não conhecia meio de recusar auxílio, moral ou material, a quem lhe pedisse.

Quando homem, conquistara o coração de Jane Campbell, filha de um de seus professores. O contraste de temperamentos estabelecera a simpatia entre esses dois serem bem diferentes. Jane, natureza decidida, dotada de grande energia, conseguiu salvar da ruína a fortuna dos Granger; a generosidade por vezes intempestiva do professor foi um pouco reprimida pela inteligência ponderada e a delicada bondade de Jane. Formaram um lar feliz, mas um dia repentina enfermidade levou-lhe a companheira idolatrada, deixando-o com dois filhos, dos quais o mais velho tinha dez anos.

Pai carinhoso e devotado, não quis separar-se das crianças e deu-lhes uma governanta, que cuidava ao mesmo tempo de administrar a casa e da educação dos pequenos. O meigo professor, entretanto, logo viu a sua fortuna sofrer vários golpes, devidos primeiramente à governanta, pouco escrupulosa, e em seguida aos falsos amigos, parasitas sem brio, cujos artifícios não percebeu. Esses golpes foram tantos e tão profundos que um dia Adrian Granger, fatigado, constrangido a abandonar a cátedra, verificou com estupefação e terror que os seus recursos eram apenas suficientes para viver muito modestamente com os dois filhos.

Foi um rude golpe para aquele homem já fisicamente abatido. Caiu doente, sendo admiravelmente tratado pela filha, Hermione, "o meu tesouro", como ele a chamava. Assim que entrou em convalescença, deixou a confortável casa que ocupara até então, indo instalar-se num pequeno apartamento. A saúde precária só lhe permitia dar algumas lições, cuja renda vinha auxiliar a manutenção do pequeno lar, muito bem administrado por Hermione, que parecia ter herdado as qualidades de sua mãe.

Viviam assim os três, muito dignos na pobreza, visitados apenas por alguns amigos dos maus dias. A mais dolorosa prova era a enfermidade de Alexis, irmão de Hermione, que uma paralisia das pernas reduzia quase à imobilidade. O médico havia declarado que o clima de Viena lhe parecia desfavorável para o doente e que o ar puro e sadio do campo, principalmente o das florestas, conseguiria, senão a cura, pelo menos notável melhora. Desde então o professor e a filha procuravam meios para tentar esse tratamento com um mínimo de despesas.

Teria encontrado Adrian Granger, inesperadamente, a solução desse problema na última página do jornal?

Voltando-se para a porta deixada entreaberta, chamou:

— Hermione!

Ouviu-se um ruído de cadeira que se recua; alta e esbelta apareceu a jovem à entrada do quarto contíguo.

No seu simples vestido caseiro, Hermione Jane Granger apresentava figura notavelmente elegante. Sem possuir absoluta regularidade de traços, era, entretanto, mais do que bela, devido ao encanto profundo de sua fisionomia altiva e meiga, e ao contraste dos cabelos achocolatados de ondas brilhantes com os olhos do mais puro mel, em que se refletia a sua alma ardente e pura.

— O que houve papai? — perguntou ela com interesse.

— Olhe, leia isto, minha filha.

A moça pegou o jornal e leu no lugar indicado; depois fitou o pai com ar interrogador.

— Pensei que isso, talvez, pudesse nos convir, Hermione.

— É verdade, uma região florestal seria um lugar perfeito. Mas precisamos de informações mais seguras.

— Escreverei hoje mesmo. Alexis parece muito fatigado; desejo sair o mais depressa possível deste pequeno apartamento, onde ele não tem o ar puro necessário.

Uma ruga de inquietação se formou na fronte alvíssima de Hermione.

— Sim, papai, ele perde o viço neste lugar. E certamente também para o senhor o campo fará imenso bem.

— É o que penso. Você mesma, minha filha, também sentirá os seus bons efeitos. Você se cansa, se abate, para cuidar de seu irmão e de mim, este pobre ser inútil!

Hermione inclinou-se para ele e, numa carícia, com os braços rodeou-lhe o pescoço; seus lábios beijaram a fronte sulcada de rugas.

— Papaizinho querido, se o senhor soubesse como são doces esses deveres, como sua filha se sente feliz em cercá-lo de cuidados e carinhos! E como desejaria fazer mais ainda!

O olhar de Adrian Granger pousou no lindo rosto inclinado para ele.

— Sei que você é a melhor das filhas. Sei que ama o seu pobre pai, sempre fraco e doente. Mas eu desejaria tanto vê-la sossegada e feliz, livre dessas ocupações vulgares, para que pudesse desenvolver a bela inteligência com que Deus a dotou...

Um alegre sorriso entreabriu os lábios de Hermione.

— E eu, querido pai, só peço uma dádiva: continuar a servir ao senhor e Alexis, ser amada por ambos e conservar a coragem e atividade com que Deus me gratificou. Com isso e enquanto possuir a fé cristã, a sua Hermione nunca será infeliz. Bom, vou ver a minha sopa que está derramando no fogo!

Correu para a cozinha. O professor levantou-se, murmurando com enternecimento:

— Sempre alegre!... e tão corajosa! Ah, meu Deus, como foste bom em me dar Hermione!

Dirigiu-se para o cômodo vizinho, a sala de jantar que servia também de salão. Num divã, junto da janela, estava estendido um rapazinho de uns quinze anos. À entrada do professor, Alexis voltou para ele os olhos claros, muito grandes para o rosto emagrecido, que sobressaíam na palidez mate de sua pele, num semblante juvenil singularmente atraente, pela beleza melancólica e mais ainda pela expressão de sofrimento resignado.

— Sente-se melhor, meu querido filho? — perguntou o professor, acariciando-lhe a espessa cabeleira achocolatada e anelada.

— Um pouco melhor, papai.

— Eis uma coisa que talvez se possa arranjar para nós, Alexis. O que você diz? — acrescentou Adrian Granger depois que o filho leu o anúncio.

— Quem sabe, papai... O senhor vai escrever?

— Agora mesmo.

Após haver redigido uma carta para o endereço indicado, voltou para junto do filho. Alexis folheava um maço de velhos pergaminhos e, ao vê-lo aproximar-se, disse pensativo:

— É extraordinário que o senhor nunca tenha procurado saber as origens de nossa família. Parece-me, entretanto, que poderia encontrar na Polônia alguns indícios.

— Comecei a fazer algumas pesquisas, mas foi justamente na época em que sua mãe morreu e, desanimado, deixei tudo lá. Sei somente que não existe mais nenhum Granger na Polônia russa e que esse nome está mesmo completamente esquecido. Sem dúvida os nossos ancestrais vieram já há alguns séculos estabelecer-se na Áustria. Entretanto, é na verdade singular que não tenhamos nenhum documento da nossa família. Meu pai dizia sempre que éramos de estirpe nobre. Mas, enfim, isso de bem pouco nos serviria!

— Sim, papai. Contudo eu gostaria de saber quem foram os nossos avós e conhecer a sua história. Sinto grande prazer em folhear documentos antigos, como estes, e naturalmente os de nossa família devem interessar-me ainda mais do que os outros.

— Ah! Você é bem meu filho! — disse alegremente o professor tomando a mão de Alexis — Na sua idade eu tinha os mesmos gostos; amava como você os estudos e principalmente o do passado. Meus colegas me apelidaram de "Pai Pergaminho". De fato, nada me fazia mais feliz do que folhear papéis veneráveis, testemunhas desse passado que me atraía invencivelmente; que me atrai sempre, devo confessá-lo. Esquece-se um pouco do presente, nem sempre muito alegre.

— É verdade, nem sempre... — murmurou com tristeza Alexis, levantando melancolicamente os olhos para o céu.

*.*.*.*

Alguns dias mais tarde o professor recebia a resposta de N. –M., a qual, numa letra feminina, especificava as condições requeridas: estar apto para instruir crianças de onze a treze anos; apresentar as melhores referências e ter hábitos modestos e pacíficos. Oferecia um apartamento de quatro peças grandes, confortáveis, alimentação simples e sadia, fogo à vontade para aquecimento dos aposentos e o uso de um parque para passeios. Em troca pedia quatro horas de ensino e a correção das lições.

"_Se as condições lhe convêm"_, acrescentava, _"procure informar-nos a respeito da religião a que pertence e indicar as pessoas a quem possamos nos dirigir para as referências. Depois disso, fá-lo-emos conhecedor da nossa moradia."_

— Quanto mistério, não acha, papai? — disse Hermione quando tomou conhecimento da carta, escrita em estilo elegante, mas demasiadamente conciso. — Sempre essas iniciais...

— A missivista não quer, sem dúvida, sujeitar o seu nome à curiosidade de qualquer um. É muito natural. Vê-se que parece ser exigente quanto à questão de honorabilidade e isso é um bom sinal.

— Por esse lado nada temos a temer. Quanto às outras condições também podemos preencher sem dificuldades. O senhor ou eu poderemos dar as lições e ainda restará muito tempo livre. O senhor, meu pai, poderá trabalhar na sua _História da Polônia_ e eu poderei ocupar-me com o nosso lar. A situação será agradável, certamente, mas é preciso obter mais esclarecimentos.

O professor respondeu à correspondente desconhecida, dando-lhe os pormenores pedidos e indicando pessoas de honorabilidade incontestada a quem ela poderia dirigir-se para as referências.

Quinze dias se passaram sem nenhuma resposta, quando uma manhã o carteiro entregou a Hermione um envelope com um brasão e uma coroa de conde. O sobrescrito fora traçado pela mão da mesma pessoa que enviara a carta anterior.

— Eis a resposta, papai — disse a moça entrando na sala de jantar, onde o professor explicava a Alexis um texto grego.

Adrian Granger abriu pressuroso o envelope e leu alto:

"_Senhor Professor,_

_As referências me satisfizeram inteiramente e o senhor me parece preencher todas as condições exigidas por mim para aqueles que virão habitar sob meu teto. Se o senhor está decidido, participe-me. Poderei recebê-lo em Runsdorf, nossa residência. O senhor gozará de inteira liberdade foras das horas de lição._

_Espero sua resposta definitiva._

_Receba, senhor professor, etc._

_Narcissa_

_Condessa de Malfoy_

_Castelo de Runsdorf, Düfelden"._

— Oh, oh! É da alta aristocracia! — disse o professor — Os Malfoy são de velha e nobre árvore, de estirpe quase principesca. E, então, que dizem meus filhos?

Hermione replicou:

— Digo, papai, que por nossa vez devemos tomar informações. É preciso saber um pouco o que valem esses Malfoy, por mais nobres que sejam.

— Você tem razão, minha prudente Hermione. Mas a quem nos dirigir?

— O solar de Nunsthel, do qual o seu amigo Arthur Weasley é administrador, não se acha nos arredores de Düfelden?

O professor bateu na testa.

— Muito bem! Já encontramos o que necessitávamos! Vou escrever-lhe pedindo resposta rápida, a fim de não fazer esperar essa nobre senhora.

Alguns dias mais tarde chegava uma carta do administrador ou, mais exatamente, de seu filho, que lhe servia de secretário.

"_Papai, num acidente de carro, fraturou o braço"_, escrevia Ronald Weasley. _"De outro modo, senhor professor, ele não me teria cedido o prazer de responder à sua carta, que muito agradavelmente o surpreendeu, fazendo-o entrever a possibilidade de o ter mais perto dele, pois o domínio de Nunsthel confina com o de Runsdorf._

_Como o senhor conjeturou, estamos de fato em condições para informá-lo sobre os Malfoy._

_Runsdorf é uma antiqüíssima residência, muito ampla, de aspecto severo, admiravelmente situada numa encosta a dez quilômetros de Düfelden. Ao passo que nós aqui, em Nunsthel, gelamos durante o inverno, Runsdorf goza de temperatura mais suave, graças à posição privilegiada. Além disso, está cercada pela floresta, o que lhe propicia um ar tonificante, certamente muito adequado para o seu querido doente._

_O parque é muito grande; há um século os domínios dos condes de Malfoy ocupavam grande parte da região. Pouco a pouco, porém, foram perdendo o seu patrimônio, absorvido pelas prodigalidades dos senhores de Runsdorf, que levavam faustosa existência. Hoje, resta aos descendentes apenas a moradia senhorial e algumas terras sem importância._

_Entretanto, os Malfoy parecem ainda possuir grande riqueza. Levam vida de grandes senhores e não perderam um pingo do imenso orgulho de casta. Sua reputação, porém, é irrepreensível e julgo que o senhor pode, sem o menor temor, aceitar a oferta que lhe fizeram._

_Pessoalmente, não conheço a condessa, porque o senhor deve calcular que um plebeu, embora seja filho de funcionário particularmente estimado por Sua Alteza o Arquiduque Dumbledore, não tem a honra de ser admitido em Runsdorf. A arrogância dessa família será, talvez, o único ponto difícil para o senhor. Mas, conservando altivamente as distâncias, penso que não terá nenhum aborrecimento a temer, pois os Malfoy são pessoas corteses e de boa educação._

_Dizem, aliás, que a condessa é muito bondosa, sob a sua aparência altiva. Há uma jovem de dezoito anos, um rapazinho e duas meninas de uns doze anos. Mas não esqueçamos o mais importante: Sua Senhoria o Conde Draco Malfoy, o filho mais velho da condessa, atual senhor de Runsdorf e outras terras, para empregar a antiga fórmula._

_Repito-o: é uma família respeitável, que vive muito retirada, exceto quanto a algumas recepções da aristocracia e reuniões faustosíssimas²__ que de vez em quando se realizam em Runsdorf. Acredito que ficará muito bem nessa velha residência, senhor professor. Diga-nos, então, se decidirá e, uma vez em Runsdorf, não se esqueça dos seus amigos de Nunsthel, que esperarão impacientes a sua visita._

_Permita-me apresentar minhas respeitosas homenagens à Srta. Hermione, que conheci menina em Viena, agora que sou um rapaz turbulento e desajeitado? Talvez ela se recorde de mim."_

— Oh! Muito bem! — disse Hermione rindo — Um ruivinho, magrelo e desengonçado, mas muito bom rapaz.

— Ele tem por quem puxar. Seu pai é um coração de ouro. E, com isso, que bela inteligência, que distinção de maneiras! Afinal, que decidimos, meus filhos?

— Parece-me que nessa carta nada é de natureza a nos fazer hesitar — respondeu Hermione — Como diz o Sr. Weasley, apenas teremos que não melindrar o orgulho dos Malfoy, colocando-nos em nosso lugar e assim também salvaguardando a nossa dignidade. Que diz, Al?

— Sou de sua opinião, Mione. Nunsthel será para nós uma agradável vizinhança e o senhor, papai, ficará contente por encontrar novamente seu amigo.

— Vamos, a sorte está lançada! — declarou o professor com um suspiro de alívio — Vou escrever à condessa e, dentro de quinze dias, estaremos a caminho de Runsdorf.

* * *

><p>1 <strong>Refugir<strong> – (v. i.) Fugir novamente; retroceder; refluir; (v. t. i.) procurar escapar; eximir-se; furtar-se; (v. t. d.) evitar; desviar-se de. Conjuga-se como **fugir**.

2 Vem de **Fausto** que, nesse caso indica Riqueza ostensiva, luxo, pompa, luzimento.


	3. Capítulo 2

Numa tépida tarde de primavera, perfumada pelas exalações da mata, uma carruagem corria pela ampla estrada de Runsdorf, que atravessa grande floresta. A penumbra do crepúsculo impedia os viajantes de verem além de um raio muito restrito e, pouco a pouco, a sonolência se apoderou do professor e de Alexis, fatigados pela viagem.

Hermione, entretanto, estava bem acordada e um pouco melancólica. Havia saído de Viena com algum pesar, pois ali deixara suas amigas; mas nem seu pai nem Alexis suspeitaram dessa tristeza que ela sabia dissimular. Na estação de Düfelden experimentara certa desilusão e secreta amargura ao encontrar, à sua espera, apenas uma carruagem de aluguel mandada pela condessa. Os senhores de Runsdorf deveriam possuir, decerto, equipagens e criados. Sem dúvida, porém, julgavam os novos hóspedes pessoas de muito pouca importância e não quiseram incomodar-se por causa deles.

Passado o primeiro momento de contrariedade, a razoável Hermione pensou:

"Contudo, que nos importa isso? Estamos suficientemente bem instalados neste veículo e não entrou em nossas combinações com a Sra. Malfoy o usufruto de suas carruagens!"

Depois de algum tempo a estrada entrou num declive sensível. Por fim, chegaram ao término da viagem. À claridade das lanternas, Hermione distinguiu uma extensa grade e, no fim de um pátio, que parecia enorme, imponente fachada cujas numerosas janelas, do andar térreo, estavam brilhantemente iluminadas. No pátio, diversos pontos luminosos indicavam a presença de numerosas carruagens.

O cocheiro fez entrar o seu lastimável carro e o parou diante de uma grande escada em forma de círculo. Nesse instante ouviu-se o galopar de um cavalo. Um cavaleiro apeou e estendeu um papel ao criado de libré¹ escura que ali aparecera.

— Telegrama para o Barão de Parkinson.

O criado afastou-se. O professor e Hermione desceram do carro. Enquanto o pai desentorpecia as pernas dando algumas passadas pelo pátio, a jovem subiu a escadaria a fim de procurar alguma pessoa da casa a quem se apresentar.

O vestíbulo abobadado, ornado de troféus de caça, estava bem iluminado, mas deserto. Som de orquestra, ritmando uma valsa, chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione, que, perplexa, não sabia para que lado se dirigir, quando apareceu de novo o velho criado, alto, direito e seco, cujas sobrancelhas brancas se destacavam no semblante rígido, em que os olhos eram dois pontos agudos e brilhantes.

— Somos as pessoas esperadas pela Condessa Malfoy — disse Hermione.

Ele envolveu-a com um olhar desconfiado e suas sobrancelhas tiveram um rápido franzir.

— O senhor professor Granger e seus filhos? Muito bem, senhorita. Vou determinar que os conduzam ao seu apartamento. Querem entrar para aqui, enquanto vou avisar a camareira?

O espaçoso compartimento designado deveria ser o vestiário, sem dúvida, pois nele se via grande número de luxuosos casacos femininos e sobretudos. Hermione sentou-se numa banqueta, e logo seu pai veio reunir-se a ela.

— Que imponente, esse criado! — disse o professor sorrindo — Se os patrões lhe estão em proporção...

— Não gosto nada dessa fisionomia. O olhar é desagradável...

Hermione interrompeu-se ao ouvir ruído de vozes por detrás de uma porta deixada entreaberta. Eram palavras pronunciadas por uma voz masculina, clara e fria:

— Lamentamos que essa infeliz ocorrência nos prive do prazer de sua companhia quase ao fim da reunião.

A porta abriu-se e uma jovem com vestido de tule rosa apareceu, acompanhada por um homem de seus cinqüenta anos, alto e forte, de rosto emoldurado por barba meio grisalha e bem cuidada. Atrás deles vinha um moço esbelto, trajado com elegância aristocrática.

Os dois primeiros lançaram um olhar entre surpreso e quase desdenhoso sobre Hermione e seu pai, que se levantaram. O professor pareceu por alguns instantes indeciso, mas por fim fez um gesto como querendo significar: "Estou aqui!"

— O senhor professor Granger, suponho? — perguntou, então, o homem mais moço, com cortesia ligeiramente altiva.

— Ele mesmo. É o senhor Conde Malfoy que tenho a honra de falar?

— Sim, sou o Conde Draco Malfoy. Já o atenderam, senhor professor?

— Sim, senhor conde.

— Está bem. Sejam, pois, bem vindos a Runsdorf.

Tendo assim cumprido os deveres de hospitalidade, convidou pai e filha a se sentarem novamente e voltou-se para os convidados, junto dos quais um lacaio era todo mensuras.

— Desejo que o acidente sofrido por seu tio não tenha conseqüências graves — disse ele dirigindo-se à moça, que se detivera para abotoar a sobreveste de cetim branco — Talvez o seu criado se tenha alarmado exageradamente.

— Segundo o seu costume, aliás. Esse bom Wilhelm é como um cão fiel e se desespera ao menor sofrimento do dono — disse ela sorrindo com zombaria, deixando entrever o brilho de seus finos dentinhos.

Era, na verdade, uma linda criatura: pequenina, mimosa, delicada como uma boneca de luxo. O rosto era emoldurado por um cabelo tão escuro como a noite e bem conformado, os olhos negros cintilavam. Os seus movimentos eram graciosos, às vezes impacientes, como os de criança mimada. A uma observação do senhor de barba grisalha notou-se um franzir de suas escuras sobrancelhas.

— A Srta. Parkinson lamenta deixar o baile — disse o Conde Malfoy com um sorriso que Hermione julgou levemente sarcástico — O pobre conselheiro bem poderia ter escolhido outra oportunidade para cair desastradamente da escada!

O rosto da moça contraiu-se ligeiramente, mas, logo tornando-se à suavidade natural, retrucou com um graciosos tom de censura:

— Julga-me, pois, assim tão frívola? Lamentar-me por causa de um baile quando o meu pobre tio sofre! Não, pode estar certo! Sinto-me apenas enervada e não consigo abotoar este casaco. Um pouco de paciência papai... Já estou pronta! Até breve, então, não é conde?

— Até breve — disse o Sr. Parkinson apertando a mão do conde — Contamos com o senhor para a nossa reunião do dia 15, se nada houver de grave com o meu irmão.

— Talvez eu possa comparecer — respondeu o conde, sem empenho.

Nas suas maneiras corteses havia certa condescendência altiva, que não escapou a Hermione. Ele parecia, na verdade, mais um soberano honrando os seus vassalos do que o dono da casa acompanhando convidados.

Os três saíram do vestiário. De passagem a Srta. Parkinson lançou um olhar curioso para a moça modestamente vestida que retomara o seu lugar na banqueta. O véu que lhe cobria o rosto deixava entrever a tez admirável e os olhos mel, luminosos e altivos de Hermione, que encontravam as pupilas escuras e brilhantes da Srta. Parkinson. A linda criatura, entretanto, logo virou desdenhosamente a cabeça e pousou a mão sobre o braço que o Sr. Malfoy lhe oferecia.

Alguns minutos mais tarde reapareceu o lacaio, seguido por uma criatura idosa com uma lanterna.

— Se o senhor quiser acompanhar Otávia, senhor professor, ela o conduzirá aos aposentos que lhe foram destinados.

— Mas é preciso que carreguemos meu filho; ele não pode andar — disse o professor Granger.

Saíram para o vestíbulo. No limiar, o Conde Draco observava o Sr. Parkinson e a filha, que tomavam uma luxuosa carruagem estacionada na frente do velho veículo dos viajantes, que fora recuado para lhe dar lugar.

O Sr. Malfoy afastou-se um pouco, lançando sobre o professor e a filha um olhar distraído. A carruagem partiu, o carro de aluguel pode aproximar-se de novo. O professor e Hermione carregaram Alexis, como o faziam de costume, e subiram lentamente os degraus da escadaria.

O conde ainda estava no vestíbulo, ocupado em endireitar uma das armas antigas que ornavam as paredes. Voltou-se, dirigiu um olhar rápido para o grupo formado pelo professor e seus filhos e disse imperiosamente:

— Argus!

Sua mão, ao mesmo tempo, designava Hermione, que segurava o irmão pelos braços.

O impassível semblante do criado mostrou uma ligeira contração; mas, adiantando-se logo para Hermione, ofereceu-se para substituí-la.

— Ah! Não, muito obrigada! Já estou habituada a fazer isto e ele é tão pouco pesado!

De fato, era bem leve o pobre Alexis. Sob o esplendor das luzes, o seu belo rosto parecia de uma brancura marmórea, o que tornava ainda mais enternecedores e expressivos os grandes olhos melancólicos. Hermione surpreendeu um olhar de compassivo interesse dirigido pelo conde ao jovem enfermo.

Ao sair do vestíbulo bem iluminado, os visitantes, conduzidos pela velha Otávia, tomaram por diversos corredores escuros, muito largos, de altas abóbadas, onde seus passos ressoavam estranhamente. Enfim, a criada abriu uma porta, dizendo:

— Eis o seu apartamento, senhor professor.

Entraram num aposento às escuras, onde a velha se apressou a acender uma lâmpada. Depois, ela afastou-se a fim de ir iluminar o caminho para Argus e o cocheiro, que deviam trazer as malas.

Quando as bagagens já haviam sido transportadas, Otávia avisou que ia servir-lhes o jantar.

— Devem estar com fome, acrescentou, fitando-os com interesse.

— Oh! Nenhuma! — disse o professor, enquanto se acomodava numa poltrona — Acho que temos principalmente necessidade de dormir, não é, Hermione?

— É preciso comer um pouco, papai... Mas temos o resto das nossas provisões de viagem — acrescentou Hermione, voltando-se para a criada.

— Pelo menos, vou trazer-lhes um caldo quente; será reconfortante e fará muito bem ao seu irmão — disse Otávia com um sorriso bondoso.

Era uma velhinha enrugada, cujo rosto agradável se emoldurava numa toca preta. Hermione sentiu logo grande simpatia por ela, ao contrário do que lhe ocorrera com o solene Argus, que parecia considerá-los do alto de um pedestal.

Quando Otávia saiu, a moça começou a examinar o apartamento. Compunha-se de quatro peças grandes, forradas de tapeçarias desbotadas, guarnecidas de móveis sólidos e pesados, mas sem nenhuma graça. Uma impressão de majestosa frieza se desprendia desses grandes cômodos escuros, dos quais somente uma parte era agora iluminada pelo candeeiro que Hermione levava consigo.

O coração da jovem se afligiu com o sentimento de tristeza que o invadiu nesse melancólico início de uma vida nova. Foi essa, entretanto, uma impressão fugitiva. Logo a dócil Hermione se dominou, considerando a situação de modo mais objetivo.

"Aqui há a largueza necessária", pensou ela. "E é tudo o que nos faltava. Nesta morada antiga tudo é grandioso e velho, não muito alegre a princípio... mas nos acostumaremos bem depressa e talvez acabemos por gostar muito dela. De dia, ao sol pleno, estes aposentos não serão tristes e com os nossos móveis, que vão chegar, nos arranjaremos agradavelmente. Além disso, os cômodos são grandes e perfeitamente arejados. Alexis ficará muito bem aqui."

Aproximou-se de uma janela e abriu-a. À indecisa claridade da lua velada, distinguiu um largo espaço descoberto, no qual se erguia uma espécie de colunata circular. Ao longe adivinhavam-se as árvores agitadas pelo vento.

"Sim, Alexis terá muito ar e papai também", pensou ainda Hermione com satisfação.

Fechou a janela e voltou para junto do pai. A criada entrava trazendo uma sopa fumegante e um cesto com utensílios do serviço de mesa.

Hermione, ajudando-a a dispor sobre a mesa os talheres, observou:

— Chegamos em má hora, não? Essa reunião deve dar-lhe muito trabalho, não é verdade?

— Muito, com efeito, senhorita. A senhora condessa lembrou-se tarde demais de que deviam chegar hoje, sem o que ela talvez lhes tivesse pedido para demorarem mais um dia. Mas isto aqui não dá muito trabalho! Um pouco mais de serviço não nos incomoda, eu e Argus já estamos acostumados.

Ela, entretanto, parecia alquebrada de fadiga e Hermione, por compaixão, não quis que ficasse para servi-los.

— Vá descansar, agora! Encarrego-me do resto — disse ela amigavelmente.

— Descansar, eu? — murmurou Otávia com um sorriso melancólico.

Afastou-se, depois de lançar um último olhar na instalação dos viajantes.

Terminada a refeição, retiraram-se todos para os respectivos quartos. Hermione escolhera o que lhe pareceu menos exposto ao sol; mas de dia deveria ser bem claro, graças às três grandes e altas janelas. A jovem, depois de fazer uma prece fervorosa, deitou-se no cômodo leito encostado à parede mais comprida do aposento.

— Que vento frio! — murmurou Hermione de repente. — Hum! Esta tapeçaria em que se agita! Será que existe alguma porta detrás?

Afastou a tapeçaria em que o leito se encostava. Havia ali de fato uma porta fechada com ferrolho muito enferrujado. Aproximando a mão, Hermione verificou que o ar passava por várias frestas. Levantou-se, tornou a vestir o penhoar e afastou a cama. Depois de algumas tentativas conseguiu puxar o ferrolho. Tomando o lampião, abriu a porta de carvalho, que rangeu sinistramente, e avançou alguns passos por uma galeria lajeada de mármore branco e preto, em cuja parede se viam largas janelas, apenas separadas por pequenos espaços guarnecidos com retratos. A vidraça de uma delas estava quebrada e dali provinha o vento frio que penetrava no quarto de Hermione pelas fendas da porta.

A jovem aproximou-se e olhou para fora.

— Que lugar estranho! — murmurou, sem poder conter um ligeiro tremor.

À sombria claridade da lua, que se escondia entre as nuvens, viu um pequeno lago escuro, num pátio interno encaixado entre edifícios de um só andar, num dos quais se estendia a longa galeria em que Hermione se achava. No meio do lago aparecia uma capela, baixa, encimada por uma cruz muito grande; uma estranha construção achatada, mal acabada, que pareceu à Hermione de cor negra, como o próprio lago.

"É lúgubre!" pensou, impressionada.

Voltou em seguida para o quarto, puxou o ferrolho e afastou o leito, para evitar a corrente de ar. Deitou-se e logo dormiu, apesar da desagradável sensação que lhe causara o estranho lago negro e a fúnebre capela.

* * *

><p>1<strong> Libré:<strong> uniforme usado pelos criados de casas nobres.


	4. Capítulo 3

Oi, oi povo!

Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram minha adaptação.

Devo lembrar também, que comentarios sempre são bem vindos.

Bjs e Boa Leitura!

_Morgana Flamel_

* * *

><p>Alexis, fatigado pela viagem, teve de ficar na cama no dia seguinte. Calmo e resignado como de costume, olhava a irmã, que ia e vinha pondo em ordem o apartamento, enquanto o professor separava uns preciosos papéis antigos, cuidadosamente guardados em sua mala.<p>

Otávia entrou, trazendo o café com leite, e avisou o professor e sua filha que a condessa os receberia dentro de uma hora.

— Eu virei buscá-los, porque decerto não saberão orientar-se em todos esses corredores. Dormiu bem, senhorita?

— Muito bem. Mas não seria possível tapar, nem que fosse com um papel, essa vidraça quebrada, que deixa passar tanto vento?

— Uma vidraça quebrada?... Em seu quarto, senhorita?

— Não, na galeria, ao lado.

Uma expressão de terror se estampou na fisionomia de Otávia.

— Na galeria?... A senhorita esteve na galeria? — sua voz tremia.

— Terei cometido, sem o saber, uma indiscrição? Eu apenas quis certificar-me de onde provinha o vento.

— Oh! Não há indiscrição alguma! Mas nunca ninguém vai lá, principalmente à noite. Oh! Não, certamente!

Tremendo toda, ela persignou-se.¹

— Mas é preciso dizer que há grande perigo em ir à noite até o lago negro. É assombrado!

Ela abaixara a voz e olhava à sua volta como se temesse ver surgir algum fantasma.

Hermione pôs-se a rir.

— Eu não creio em almas do outro mundo e asseguro-lhe que nada vi ao entrar de noite nessa terrível galeria. Concordo, entretanto, em que o aspecto desse lago se presta a lendas sinistras.

— A lendas? — disse Otávia com a voz abafada — Fui eu mesma, senhorita, que certa manhã encontrei, estrangulada na beira do lago, uma camareira de minha idade; eu tinha então dezesseis anos. Fui eu também quem primeiro acudiu, aos gritos da Condessa Lyra², e quem a encontrou de joelhos, junto ao lago, os braços estendidos para a água negra, onde ela acabava de ver desaparecer a sua cunhada, antes que pudesse prestar-lhe socorro.

— Quem era essa Condessa Lyra?

— Irmã do Conde Abraxas, avô dos atuais senhores. Ele se casara em segundas núpcias com uma linda moça italiana. Meu Deus, como era formosa! A Condessa Paola... e tão boa, tão amável! Ela tomou-me ao seu serviço; eu ajudava a ama a cuidar de sua pequena Ceres³, hoje senhora cônega de Malfoy. Pois uma manhã, a sua camareira correu para mim dizendo: "Otávia, a senhora condessa está louca!"

— E era verdade, senhorita — prosseguiu a criada — Entrei no seu quarto e a vi sentada, o olhar desvairado, repetindo de tempos em tempos: "O lago! O lago!" O conde e sua irmã correram também. Ao vê-los, a Condessa Paola teve uma crise terrível e eles foram obrigados a sair do aposento dela. A Condessa Lyra estava lívida; esse espetáculo pareceu ter produzido um efeito terrível sobre ela. O Conde Abraxas, ninguém o reconheceria! Diziam que ele não tinha o coração muito terno, mas, em todo caso, julgo que amava ardentemente sua esposa, e esta sempre parecera muito feliz junto dele. O médico, chamado às pressas, acalmou a crise, mas deu poucas esperanças quanto à volta da razão, e outros consultados não foram mais tranqüilizadores. A senhora ficou mais tranqüila, mas não podia ver nem o marido nem a cunhada, não podia ouvir nem os passos deles. Nunca mais falou a não ser para dizer, com um ar espantado: "O lago! O lago!"

A velha criada prosseguiu, o professor e os filhos ouvindo-a atentamente:

— E eis que numa tarde, enquanto eu trabalhava com outra criada nestes aposentos que a senhorita ocupa, e que serviam para os hóspedes nas ocasiões das grandes caçadas, ouvimos um grito pavoroso... Oh! Nem, gosto de me lembrar, o sangue gela em minhas veias! Não sei como tive coragem de correr para a galeria, apesar do amolecimento que me deu nas pernas. Decerto eu era mais corajosa do que agora e vi o que lhe contei há pouco: a Condessa Lyra, ajoelhada, torcendo as mãos e gritando por socorro, enquanto mostrava a água que fazia um grande redemoinho. Sondaram todo o lago com ganchos de ferro, mergulharam em todas as direções, mas não encontraram o cadáver da condessa. Sem dúvida ficou preso em algum dos poços que existem, segundo dizem, diante da entrada da capela.

— E o marido? Que disse ele? — perguntou Alexis.

— O conde estava em Düfelden. Um correio foi avisá-lo e vimo-lo chegar a galope. O seu ar era o de um espectro. Depois de ouvir as explicações de um de nós, dirigiu-se para o lago, proibindo-nos de segui-lo. Que fez lá? Jamais o soubemos. Uma hora mais tarde uma camareira o viu sair do apartamento de sua irmã, aquele que dá sobre o lago, oposto à galeria. A moça saiu correndo, espantada, ao vê-lo, tal era a expressão do seu olhar. Disse-me que nem parecia um ser humano! Em seguida, fechou-se na biblioteca, recusando qualquer alimento. Certa manhã, Argus ao passar viu aberta a porta que era sempre conservada fechada. Sobre a mesa do Conde Abraxas estava uma carta endereçada ao seu filho Lucius. Nessa carta o conde proibia-o de fazer qualquer investigação no lago para achar o seu corpo, porque ele desejava repousar junto à Condessa Paola... E o Conde Lucius respeitou a última vontade do pai...

— São umas tristes recordações! — disse Hermione — A pobre senhora foi sem dúvida atraída por essa água escura que tanto a obcecava em suas alucinações.

Otávia sacudiu a cabeça, tornando a persignar-se.

— Senhorita, ela vira o maldito! Foi por isso que ficou louca. Antes era perfeitamente sã, alegre e espirituosa! Mas o viu e, desde esse momento, ficou sob o seu domínio, até o dia em que ele a atraiu para o lago negro, para o abismo que se abre lá embaixo. E há noites em que eles saem da água, e os três são vistos: o Conde Abraxas, sua mulher e... Marius Black⁴.

A voz da velha criada teve uma inflexão de pavor ao pronunciar este último nome.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou Alexis.

— É o maldito, o perjuro. Ele assassinou a própria irmã, Cassiopeia – isso se passou há centenas de anos – e lançou o corpo no lago. Mas sua esposa vira-o cometer o crime e começou a definhar de desgosto. O rude senhor, que no mundo só a ela amava, ficou no auge do desespero. Algumas horas antes de morrer, a senhora revelou ao marido a causa de sua morte, suplicando-lhe que se penitenciasse e construísse, em memória de Cassiopeia, uma capela expiatória no meio do lago onde jazia o seu corpo. Marius, louco de dor, prometeu o que ela pediu. E fez edificar a capela, mas, em lugar de se penitenciar, entregou-se à orgia, à magia e ao crime, e de tal modo que um dia, atacado por um acesso de loucura ou de desespero, precipitou-se por sua vez no lago... e seu corpo nunca foi encontrado.

— Mas esse lago é um verdadeiro túmulo de família! — exclamou o professor, que a ouvia com interesse — Nunca pensaram em desviar essas águas misteriosas?

— Não, senhor professor, ninguém teve essa idéia. Aliás, é melhor deixar em paz os pobres mortos.

— E os Malfoy são herdeiros desse Marius?

— Indiretamente. Marius Black morreu sem deixar filhos e seus bens passaram ao irmão mais moço, Pollux Black, já riquíssimo e poderoso, do qual descendem em linha reta os nossos jovens senhores.

— Alguma vez você viu esse terrível fantasma? — perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

A velha criada levantou as mãos para o céu.

— Se isso tivesse acontecido, já eu não estaria aqui, senhorita! Aquele que o vê está perdido! Foi o que aconteceu com aquela moça, minha companheira, da qual lhe falei há pouco. Sua curiosidade foi-lhe fatal. Ela não tinha medo de nada, como a senhorita. Já sabe como foi punida! E diga-me se se acha bem aqui — continuou Otávia, evidentemente desejosa de mudar de conversa.

— Muito bem. O ar é delicioso e parece que nos dá vida.

Hermione aproximou-se de uma janela e repousou por alguns instantes o olhar no fundo verde, formado pelas belas árvores do parque. Mais perto, era o espaço descoberto entrevisto na véspera. Cobria-o uma erva espessa. Na colunata de pedra escura e no tanque de bordas meio esboroadas que ocupava o centro, o musgo formava largas manchas esverdeadas. O lugar estava evidentemente abandonado há muito tempo.

— A senhora condessa pensou primeiramente em instalá-los no primeiro andar — disse Otávia aproximando-se da jovem — De lá poderiam ter uma soberba vista, mas depois julgou que o andar térreo seria mais cômodo, por causa de seu irmão. Aliás, lá em cima os quartos são inabitados e poderão subir quando quiserem ver a floresta.

Otávia saiu e Hermione voltou aos seus arranjos. A jovem recuperara a alegria. O sol entrava em cheio nos quartos que davam para o jardim e com ele penetrava o ar puro, vivificador, perfumado da floresta. Os raios de ouro dançavam nas grandes peças severas, iluminando os velhos móveis de formas rígidas, e faziam faiscar o lustre antigo suspenso no quarto do professor. Alexis parecia recuperar um pouco de vida; seus olhos claros se abriam, maiores, como para melhor absorver a luz benfeitora.

— É delicioso este velho castelo cheio de lendas! — exclamou ele encantado — Estas paredes seculares devem ter visto coisas estranhas e terríveis. Precisamos pedir a Otávia que nos conte tudo isso, não é, Mione?

— Não desejo outra coisa! Gosto muito dessas lendas de outrora! — respondeu alegremente a irmã.

De fato, Hermione reunia às qualidades práticas, herança de sua mãe, os gostos intelectuais do pai. O passado, em particular, a atraía como ao pai, como a Alexis, e a dócil Hermione não escondia o prazer que experimentava ao ouvir qualquer história antiga, fantástica e terrificante, principalmente quando contada no local mesmo em que se verificara e quando havia probabilidade de ter sido real. Estava, pois, encantada por descobrir, logo nos primeiros momentos, que Runsdorf possuía seus fantasmas próprios e, além disso, o misterioso lago negro que conservava zelosamente as suas vítimas.

Otávia voltou na hora combinada. Por intermináveis corredores, o professor e a filha, seguindo a velha criada, chegaram ao corpo principal da casa, que compreendia, no andar térreo, os apartamentos de recepção e no primeiro andar os da família.

Otávia introduziu os novos hóspedes de Runsdorf em um salão decorado de carvalho esculpido e antigas tapeçarias. Uma senhora de alta estatura, vestida de preto, com simplicidade até, estava em pé junto à janela. Voltando-se, inclinou a cabeça em resposta ao cumprimento dos recém-chegados.

— Sejam bem vindos a Runsdorf. Fizeram boa viagem? — perguntou ela num tom cortês e frio.

Depois que o professor respondeu com algumas palavras em que exprimiu o seu contentamento pela privilegiada localização de Runsdorf, ela disse, designando umas cadeiras aos hóspedes:

— Sim, estarão bem aqui. A vida é muito calma e terão completa independência em seu apartamento. A neta de Otávia encarregar-se-á do seu serviço.

— Oh! Não tenho necessidade de ninguém para me auxiliar — interrompeu Hermione — Em Viena eu me incumbia sozinha da casa.

Ela percebeu um reflexo de satisfação no olhar da condessa.

— Se preferir assim... Por favor, tenha toda a liberdade de escolher, senhorita. Rosa levar-lhe-á, então, somente as refeições e fará todos os servicinhos que pedir. Está tudo combinado sobre este assunto, não é? Agora, vejamos a questão das lições.

A sua voz era clara e um pouco grave, lembrando à Hermione a voz do Conde Draco, que ouvira na véspera. Esse, aliás, um dos pontos, que ali notara, de semelhança entre a mãe e o filho. Havia outro, entretanto, que Hermione só percebeu minutos depois. Nesse rosto envelhecido, cansado, que de certo possuíra uma beleza suave e grande frescor, na atitude e no acolhimento da condessa, observou de novo aquela distinção patrícia, a altivez e condescendência soberana do Conde Malfoy.

— Terão três alunos — disse a condessa, dirigindo-se ao mesmo tempo ao professor e à Hermione — Meu filho Áquila⁵ tem treze anos, Maia⁶ e Ariadne⁷**,** onze e doze. Repartirão as lições como quiserem, deixo-lhes inteira liberdade sobre este ponto. Não pretendo fazer de meus filhos uns sábios, pois isso não está nas tradições da família. Que se instruam no que é necessário à sua classe, eis o que é preciso para os Malfoy.

Falando assim, a sua voz assumira um tom de orgulho e os olhos azuis, um tanto velados, se animaram durante alguns segundos.

— Vou mandar chamá-los para que os conheçam desde já. Começarão as lições quando estiverem completamente instalados.

Não se poderia contestar uma certa urbanidade e intenções benévolas. Era, sem dúvida, o orgulho de raça que erguia entre os hóspedes e ela, a barreira de gelo que Hermione sentira desde o princípio, e desde logo, também, nos seus futuros discípulos. Áquila, um rapazinho louro e franzino; Maia, pálida lourinha cujos traços finos recordavam os do irmão mais velho; Ariadne, loura, gordinha, de fisionomia calma e sonolenta – todos, sob a polidez de crianças bem-educadas, deixavam perceber a mesma altivez, parecendo dizer aos professores: "Nós estamos bem acima dos senhores; devem sentir-se muito honrados por terem sido escolhidos para dirigir a nossa instrução".

— Teremos com eles relações estritamente necessárias, eis tudo — disse Hermione quando comunicava ao pai as suas impressões, ao retomarem o corredor por onde, ela supunha, os havia conduzido Otávia — A atitude de todos eles nos fizeram compreender, claramente, que não deve ser de outro modo.

— Assim também ficaremos mais livres. Mas não nos enganamos no caminho, minha filha?

— Estou com receio...

Chegaram ao fim do corredor, diante da porta aberta de um grande e luxuoso aposento, em cujo centro se via uma mesa ainda com restos de vitualhas⁸: pedaços de carne, postas de peixe rodeadas de geléia, bolos cortados, garrafas de champanha vazias.

Diante da mesa, de costas voltadas para a porta, estava de pé uma jovem de média estatura, com um vestido marrom, em parte escondido pelo avental de quadrados azuis. A cabeleira de tom louro-claro estava enrolada em trancinhas sobre a nuca. A moça voltou-se rapidamente, mostrando então seu rosto muito jovem, de traços bastante irregulares, mas de pele delicada. Os olhos cinza-prateados, profundos e expressivos, fixaram-se nos estranhos com surpresa e contrariedade.

O professor adiantou-se alguns passos e se inclinou.

— Peço-lhe perdão, mas nos perdemos nesses corredores e não sabemos como encontrar o nosso apartamento.

O olha da jovem suavizou-se.

— Isso não me espanta, vou fazer com que os reconduzam ao seu caminho. Rosa!

De um aposento vizinho saiu a camareira, sem dúvida ocupada em alguma fatigante limpeza, pois que se viam bagas de suor em sua testa.

— Rosa, vá indicar ao senhor professor o caminho do seu apartamento.

Depois dessa ordem, a loura desconhecida respondeu com uma graciosa inclinação de cabeça ao agradecimento de Adrian Granger e de Hermione, que se afastaram seguindo a jovem camareira.

— Essa mocinha é sem dúvida a filha mais velha da condessa, com a qual, aliás, se parece muito — disse o professor a Hermione, quando ficaram sós, assim que Rosa os deixou, após haver-lhes indicado a boa direção.

— Provavelmente. Sua fisionomia é agradável, a despeito de certo orgulho que parece existir nela também. Mas, segundo as aparências, não teremos nenhuma relação com essa jovem aristocrata.

Durante a tarde do mesmo dia, Argus veio bater à porta do apartamento de Adrian Granger. Trazia uma folha de papel para colar na parte quebrada da vidraça.

— Vão substituí-la mais tarde, porque aqui não há operários especializados nesse serviço — explicou ele, dirigindo-se para a porta cujo ferrolho Hermione acabava de puxar.

Enquanto ele dava conta de sua tarefa, com certa pressa, o professor fitava longamente a estranha superfície do lago onde o sol punha reflexos esverdeados.

— Do que provém a coloração dessa água? — perguntou.

Argus voltou para ele o rosto, que apresentava nesse momento – seria o reflexo do lago sombrio? – uma cor acinzentada.

— Parece que é do fundo.

O professor ficou um instante pensativo, parecendo meditar sobre a lacônica resposta. Depois, continuou:

— Se eu estivesse no lugar dos senhores de Runsdorf, tentaria desviar o lago.

O velho estremeceu e disse bruscamente, sem interromper o trabalho:

— Para que? O que adiantaria?

— Ora, para conhecer a sua conformação. Além disso, poderia encontrar os corpos dos que desapareceram ali, segundo contam, e enterrá-los convenientemente.

— Eles estão bem mais tranqüilos nesse lugar! — resmungou Argus enfiando o pincel na cola com certa violência.

Hermione, que entrara pouco depois do pai, chamou-o para lhe mostrar os numerosos retratos que enfeitavam a galeria. Alguns tinham saído dos pincéis dos maiores mestres. Albert Dürer, em particular, havia assinado três.

O atual senhor de Runsdorf herdara o tipo dos nobres antepassados. Em todos se notavam traços semelhantes: o rosto alongado, a pele de cor extremamente branca, a cabeleira clara, a atitude altiva e quase desdenhosa, que caracterizavam o jovem descendente. Só os olhos variavam mais acentuadamente: uns pequenos, outros grandes, claros ou escuros, sorridentes ou severos, mas sempre duros, imperiosos, denunciadores de pouca benevolência e bondade.

Um desses condes Malfoy apresentava, entretanto, fisionomia bem simpática. Aparentava uns quarenta anos e estava vestido à moda dos princípios do século XIX. De belos olhos castanhos, muito doces e penetrantes, parecia observar com agrado esses plebeus que os seus vizinhos tinham o ar de considerar com desdém do alto de sua pobreza.

— Que bela criatura! — disse Hermione, parando em frente do retrato de uma jovem, cujos maravilhosos cabelos claros eram encimados por uma coroa de princesa. O vestido era de damasco cor de púrpura constelado de pedras preciosas. Os olhos claros, na cabeça orgulhosa, pareciam fitar Hermione com pupilas duras.

— É a Princesa-regente de Darnstadt, nascida Condessa Andromeda BlackMalfoy — disse Argus.

Tinha acabado o serviço e aproximara-se do professor e sua filha.

— Há numerosas alianças de casas soberanas com a família Malfoy. A irmã da bela Princesa Andromeda chamava-se Bellatrix e foi pedida em casamento por um Duque de Lestrange, mas recusou porque parece que amava Tom Marvolo Riddle, um fidalgote que lhe salvara a vida durante uma caçada. Como ela persistisse em sua recusa, o conde, seu pai, mandou prendê-la ali.

Argus apontou para o apartamento que ficava defronte à galeria, no outro lado do lago.

— E jurou que só sairia da prisão, noiva do Duque ou morta.

— E o que ela escolheu? — perguntou o professor.

— A prisão perpétua. Foi definhando lentamente e um dia acharam-na morta. Os Malfoy sempre consideraram a glória de seu nome acima de tudo!

Uma orgulhosa satisfação vibrava no tom do velho Argus Filch; sua cabeça se erguera. Um clarão perpassou-lhe pelo olhar agudo. Parecia que essa glória resplandecia sobre ele e que o penetrava até o fundo da alma.

— Pobre moça! — murmurou Hermione — O pai então não tinha nenhuma amizade por ela?

— Apenas obedecia às exigências de sua classe — respondeu Argus num tom meio áspero — Um conde Malfoy não pode agir como qualquer burguês. Isso deveria servir de exemplo para as futuras gerações de sua raça, para as condessas de Malfoy que pensassem em imitar sua filha Bellatrix e olhar para homens de condições inferiores. Em questão de casamento, o coração nunca é consultado. Preponderam, e assim deve ser, apenas as conveniências de fortuna e principalmente as de nascimento.

— Pobres mulheres! — disse Hermione, tomando o braço do pai para voltarem ao apartamento.

Ao passar pela frente do retrato do senhor de semblante simpático, ela parou e perguntou:

— E quem é esse?

O pincel escapou das mãos de Argus. O velho inclinou-se para apanhá-lo enquanto respondia laconicamente:

— O Conde Cepheus⁹.

Na sala, quando o criado já ia sair, o professor perguntou:

— Nunsthel é muito longe daqui?

— É preciso meia hora mais ou menos, se se andar bem.

— O caminho é mau?

— Não, uma excelente estrada florestal, ladeira acima. Nunsthel está situado a meio caminho da montanha.

Argus parecia com pressa de se afastar. O professor, percebendo-o renunciou aos poucos pedidos de informações que pretendia fazer-lhe conjecturando que Otávia seria menos lacônica que esse velho rabugento e visivelmente pouco acolhedor dos novos hóspedes do castelo.

A camareira, com efeito, deu todas as indicações necessárias e se estendeu longamente sobre as qualidades físicas e morais do administrador Arthur Weasley.

— A despeito dos seus cinqüenta anos, ele é ainda o mais belo homem de toda a região. E que inteligência! O Arquiduque Dumbledore o tem em alta estima. Além disso, é de uma bondade, de uma caridade, das quais os seus subordinados e os pobres daqui poderão dar testemunho.

— E seus filhos?

— Seu filho Ronald se assemelha muito fisicamente, dizem também que é tão bom quanto o pai. Sua filha mais velha saiu do colégio no ano passado; tem ainda uma menina de uns doze anos. Uma bela família, muito unida, segundo consta, e que vive com grande simplicidade.

* * *

><p>1<strong> Persignar-se: <strong>Fazer com o polegar três sinais-da-cruz: o primeiro na testa; o segundo na boca, e o terceiro no peito, dizendo respectivamente: Pelo sinal da Santa Cruz, livrai-nos Deus, Nosso Senhor, dos nossos inimigos.

2** Lyra** é uma constelação Boreal localizada no hemisfério celestial norte e é vizinha de Cygnus, Draco, Hercules e Vulpecula. Partindo do pressuposto de que tanto a família Black como a Malfoy tem os nomes baseados em estrelas e mitologia, decidi manter o padrão.

3** Ceres** na mitologia romana, seu equivalente na grega é a Deméter, deusa das colheitas.

4** Marius Black: **Pertence a 4ª geração dos Black. Filho de Cygnus Black com Violetta Bulstrode Black; tem como irmãos Pollux Black (avô de Narcissa Malfoy), Cassiopeia Black e Dorea Black Potter.

5** Áquila:** ou Águia como também é conhecida, é uma constelação do Equador Celeste.

6** Maia:** na mitologia grega, é a mãe de Hermes e uma das sete Plêiades, filhas de Atlas e Pleione, que cansadas de serem perseguidas por Órion, pedem a Zeus para se transformarem em constelação.

7** Ariadne:** na mitologia grega, ela é a filha de Minos, rei de Creta. Foi ela quem ajudou Teseu a sair do Labirinto do Minotauro e depois de abandonada em Naxos por Teseu, se casa com Dionísio.

8** Vitualhas:** Artigos destinados à alimentação; víveres, mantimentos.

9** Cepheus:** é uma constelação Circumpolar Norte, localizada no hemisfério celestial norte e é vizinha da Draco e Cassiopeia.


	5. Capítulo 4

Na semana seguinte, o professor e os filhos tomaram o caminho de Nunsthel. Otávia havia indicado um portãozinho do parque que dava diretamente para a estrada que conduzia, através da floresta, à moradia do administrador.

A cadeira de rodas de Alexis precisava ser empurrada por Hermione e o pai, porque a subida era bastante sensível. Os olhos da família iam descansando na relva iluminada, perdiam-se nas matas raiadas de sombra e de luz, onde as árvores seculares perfilavam suas silhuetas e baralhavam seus ramos, cobertas de tenras folhas primaveris. Os pulmões aspiravam o ar puro da montanha, carregando de exalações resinosas e dos perfumes da floresta.

De um atalho surgiu, ladrando, enorme cão negro.

— Aqui Zeus¹! — gritou uma voz ligeiramente trêmula.

O cão parou logo. Hermione e o professor fizeram alto. Viram sair do atalho um velhinho baixinho e gorducho, vestido com esmero, à moda antiga. Seu rosto exibia cuidadosamente um longo e espesso bigode, exprimia jovial benevolência. Com um gesto rápido, ele tirou o chapéu para cumprimentá-los.

— Peço-lhes que perdoem a este impetuoso Zeus. Ele se julga em sua casa quando anda pela floresta. Assustou-se meu filho? — perguntou o desconhecido dirigindo-se ao pequeno Alexis.

O rapaz respondeu sorrindo:

— Quase nada, senhor. Asseguro-lhe.

— Tanto melhor, tanto melhor. Eu teria ficado desolado. Permitam-me que me apresente como vizinho. Penso tratar-se do professor Granger, não?

Como Adrian se inclinou confirmando, o velho acrescentou:

— Eu sou o Dr. Horace Slughorn.

— O Dr. Slughorn? O sábio experimentado que formou uma legião de excelentes discípulos?

— Ele mesmo — disse o velhinho, sorrindo — Há quase dez anos que fiz aqui o meu retiro, em meio a esta floresta, onde possuo um velho solar, bem próximo do parque de Runsdorf.

Os dois homens trocaram um cordial aperto de mão, enquanto o professor se declarava encantado por conhecer, pessoalmente, o eminente médico, do qual ouvira elogiar em Viena a precisão do diagnóstico e a consciência profissional.

— Eu não estou menos encantado pela vizinhança que me coube! — respondeu o Dr. Slughorn, expansivo — Também já ouvi falar do senhor. Li e apreciei as suas excelentes obras, aliás muito raras. Ouso, pois esperar que nos veremos sempre, não é verdade?

— Com grande prazer!

— Quando eu for ver o Conde Draco, aproveitarei para fazer-lhe uma visita.

— O conde está doente?

— Absolutamente! Mas quis honrar-me com sua amizade e em se dizer meu aluno.

— Ele estuda medicina?

— Sim, como curioso, naturalmente. Ah que inteligência e que paixão por esses estudos! É médico na alma e, se não fosse um Conde Malfoy, tornar-se-ia um dos mais sábios e dos mais admiráveis clínicos de nossa época!

Hermione perguntou:

— Em que a sua classe o impediria de seguir essa nobre e útil vocação?

O velhinho pareceu estupefato, quase escandalizado com a pergunta.

— Em que? Mas, senhorita! Jamais um conde Malfoy se esqueceria a tal ponto das tradições de sua família! Médico! Traficante de seu saber, como eu, Horace – o plebeu! Ah! Os seus nobres antepassados sairiam das tumbas para amaldiçoá-lo.

— Não consigo entender esses preconceitos que de tal maneira possam prender um homem, que seria bastante enérgico para romper com tradições antiquadas e deploravelmente pedantes. Um trabalho digno e útil só pode aumentar o seu valor. E, no caso de quem se trata, esse trabalho daria ao Conde Malfoy uma superioridade mais real do que a que lhe confere a sua origem.

O doutor franziu as sobrancelhas prateadas:

— Oh, a senhorita tem opiniões terrivelmente democráticas! Aconselho-a... Hum!... A não enunciá-las em presença dos senhores de Runsdorf. Mas, perdão, eu os estou prendendo e retardando o seu passeio!

— Temos tempo e parece-me que não estamos muito longe de Nunsthel, não é?

— A dez minutos, mais ou menos. Vão visitar o administrador? Um homem encantador. Trato de sua pequena Gisela, que é muito delicada... Adeus ou, por outra, até logo!

Cumprimentou graciosamente, chamou o cão e afastou-se com passo ainda esperto.

Em pouco, os visitantes tinham chegado à entrada da grande clareira onde se elevava, em plena floresta, a moradia do administrador dos domínios pertencentes, nessa região, ao Arquiduque Dumbledore. Essa antiga residência, muito grande, tinha aspecto ao mesmo tempo imponente e familiar, com suas altas janelas emolduradas de esculturas, os telhados de velhas telhas vermelhas, os muros pardos, em parte cobertos por longas trepadeiras. Um jardim, cuidadosamente tratado e abundantemente enfeitado de flores, rodeava o edifício. No fundo, via-se a muralha de verdor² formada pelas copas cerradas da floresta.

O professor empurrou o portãozinho de madeira envernizada. Ao som claro da campainha, apareceu no limiar da porta envidraçada um alto e vigoroso jovem, que se adiantou rapidamente para os recém-chegados.

— Ei-los, enfim! Soubemos da sua chegada a Runsdorf e os esperávamos todos os dias. Entrem, papai está ali. Senhorita, permita-me que a substitua — disse ele, tomando o lugar dela junto à cadeira de Alexis, enquanto Hermione e o pai seguiam em direção à casa, onde um homem de alta estatura apareceu e, com exclamações de alegria, apertou o professor em seus braços:

— Meu querido Adrian, que boa surpresa você nos faz! Quem imaginaria que você viria procurar-me em minha floresta? Mas tenho muitas descomposturas para lhe passar! Por que, em vez de procurar abrigo e emprego em casa de estranhos, não me pediu hospitalidade para você e para os seus filhos?

— Meu amigo, eu seria incapaz de abusar de sua benevolência.

— Ah! Você continua sempre com as suas suscetibilidades, o muito delicado Granger. E essa linda jovem não é Hermione de quem me fez tantos elogios em suas cartas?

Arthur Weasley cumprimentou a filha de seu amigo com graça cortês. Tinha a mesma idade do professor e, entretanto, conservava a flexibilidade elegante, a viril e encantadora beleza da mocidade. Seus olhos azuis, profundos e soberbos, refletiam bondade e nobreza de alma, a amável constância que Adrian Granger sempre conhecera em seu melhor amigo.

Os recém-chegados foram introduzidos na sala de visitas, onde habitualmente se reunia toda a família, um grande aposento claro, mobiliado com elegância sóbria e enfeitado de flores em profusão. Arthur disse a Hermione, que admirava uma cesta arranjada com delicado gosto:

— Aprecio imensamente as flores e minha filha mais velha tem sempre o cuidado de enfeitar esta sala, o que muito me agrada. Mas onde estão Ginevra e Nimue³, Ronald?

O jovem acabava de retirar Alexis da cadeira e o instalava cuidadosamente num fofo divã. Voltou-se para o pai com um sorriso que lhe iluminava a fisionomia franca e simpática.

— Ginny decerto pressentiu as visitas e foi enfeitar a nossa Nimue.

Arthur sorriu.

— Nós mimamos um pouco essa menina por causa de sua saúde. Felizmente ela tem muito boa índole. Ah! Ei-las!

Ginevra Weasley, ruiva, fresca e graciosa, assemelhava-se ao irmão, exceto pelos olhos que ao invés de serem azuis, eram de um castanho claro. Nimue herdara a beleza materna, infelizmente a robusta saúde de Arthur não foi herdada. Depois de apresentar as boas-vindas aos visitantes, foi sentar-se perto do administrador, que lhe acariciou delicadamente a linda cabeça ruiva.

— Apresento-lhe a minha pequena ignorante — disse ele num tom misto de sério e brincalhão — Ela até agora é absolutamente refratária aos estudos, apesar de todos os meus esforços.

Alexis a fitou com surpresa.

— Oh! E, no entanto, aprender é tão interessante! Eu passaria os dias inteiros estudando!

Nimue sacudiu os belos cachos ruivos.

— Pois eu gosto mais de correr pela floresta e de brincar com as minhas cabrinhas!

— Ah! Sim, é que você pode correr! — murmurou Alexis com amargura.

Nimue ruborizou-se a essa observação, e os belos olhos azuis demonstraram o pesar que lhe causava a sua inadvertência.

Inclinando-se para Alexis e pousando a sua mão sobre a dele, acrescentou:

— Mas você há de correr um dia tão bem quanto eu! Ficará bom com o ar da floresta. Não é verdade, papai, que ele ficará bom?

— Decerto! Você verá, meu querido menino, que não vai arrepender-se de ter vindo conhecer a nossa terra. Estão bem com os Malfoy?

Arthur Weasley dirigia essa pergunta ao professor que respondeu:

— Muito bem. Ficamos sempre em nosso apartamento depois das horas de lição; começamos anteontem. Hermione abriu o fogo.

— E está satisfeita com os seus alunos? — perguntou Ronald

— Ainda não o posso dizer. Maia, a mais velha das meninas, parece muito inteligente. Ariadne é mais embotada. Quanto a Áquila, é muito inclinado para ciências. Mas estão atrasados em seus estudos. Fora disso, são bastante corteses.

— E seus de orgulho, naturalmente, como todos os Malfoy. Estamos na segunda metade do século XIX e essa família ainda conserva muito bem todas as tradições feudais, tanto que um conde Malfoy julgaria estar abolindo as prerrogativas da nobreza se ele próprio procurasse valorizar os seus domínios ou se sentasse nos bancos de uma Universidade!

— A propósito, acabamos de encontrar o Dr. Slughorn — disse o professor — Ficamos de nos tornar a ver. Esse velho parece ser muito agradável e sociável.

— É verdade. Ele se aborrece sozinho em sua velha casa e sempre o encontram a percorrer toda a região, parando em casa de um ou de outro, bem recebido por todos, porque é pessoa boníssima e possui fino espírito e bom senso, salvo quando se trata dos privilégios nobiliárquicos⁴ dos Malfoy. Seus pais foram vassalos dos senhores de Runsdorf e ele tem por essa família uma incondicional veneração. O Conde Draco, principalmente, é o objeto da sua idolatria. Acho que não preciso avisá-los de nunca o censurarem perante ele.

— Se é assim, já estou julgada e condenada! — disse Hermione rindo — Porque cometi a grande imprudência de insinuar que o conde errava em não seguir, por puro orgulho de casta, a vocação que o impele para a medicina.

Arthur sorriu.

— Deverá, então, com efeito ter um lugar muito pequeno na estima do doutor, senhorita. Comigo ele ficou emburrado durante muitos meses porque um dia lhe disse a minha opinião a esse respeito. Na verdade o conde possui as belas qualidades que o Dr. Slughorn lhe atribui e é deplorável vê-lo levar uma existência inútil, unicamente porque tem a honra – ou a desgraça – de se chamar Conde Malfoy.

— O senhor diz bem, a desgraça meu pai! — exclamou Ginevra — Tem havido tantas catástrofes estranhas nessa família... Gosto mais de me chamar simplesmente Ginevra Weasley.

O olhar de Arthur teve um lampejo, ao prosseguir:

— Você tem razão, minha filha... É mesmo muito melhor. Verdadeiramente, você será muito mais feliz do que todas as condessas Malfoy, passadas, presentes e futuras.

— Do que a pobre Paola, por exemplo. Conhece a história dela, Srta. Granger?

— Conheço, a velha camareira me contou, para me prevenir contra as surpresas do terrível fantasma.

Os olhos claros de Ginevra revelaram o seu espanto a essa observação irônica.

— Oh, está zombando disso? Mas parece que é verdade! E dizem que o Conde Cepheus também aparece...

— E o que faz ele? — perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.

— Esse é um bom fantasma, pode estar certa! — respondeu Ronald, no mesmo tom — É até possível que ele ainda esteja vivo.

— Como vivo?

— Sim, pois desapareceu misteriosamente e de tal maneira que ninguém mais ouviu falar dele. Vou contar-lhe isso, enquanto Ginny nos serve o café.

— No início do século, havia em Runsdorf — prosseguiu Ronald — três irmãos: Caelum⁵, Cepheus e Abraxas. O mais velho, Caelum, segundo o costume, era o herdeiro de todos os domínios e privilégios. Cepheus, de natureza independente e enérgica, cansou-se bem depressa da existência ociosa que lhe impunham a tradição. Munido da parte que lhe cabia da herança materna, empreendeu viagens longínquas. Depois, os irmãos souberam que ele dirigia, na ilha de Java, uma importante exploração agrícola. Desde então, romperam-se as relações da família com aquele que assim desprezava as tradições.

— Com a morte de Caelum, sem deixar descendentes, foi Cepheus, entretanto, quem herdou os bens patrimoniais — continuou Ronald — Embora ele já tivesse acumulado considerável fortuna, resolveu voltar para a Áustria. Viúvo de uma Polonesa que esposara no decorrer de suas viagens e da qual não tivera filhos, trouxe em sua companhia um sobrinho de sua mulher, menino de doze anos, adotado por ele e em cujo benefício deveria reverter todo o fruto de seu trabalho no estrangeiro. Seu irmão Abraxas e sua irmã Lyra, a despeito da bem conhecida arrogância, receberam-no sem hostilidade. Cedendo à afabilidade de Cepheus, que desejava esquecer o passado, eles vinham de tempos em tempos a Runsdorf, onde o irmão trabalhava nas grandes reformas com que pretendia melhorar os seus domínios. Ora, certa manhã, o seu criado de confiança não o encontrou no apartamento e foi em vão que o procurou em todo o castelo e no parque. Desanimado de encontrá-lo, preveniu a Condessa Lyra, que se achava no castelo há alguns dias. Ela fez com que recomeçassem as buscas e enviou um correio ao outro irmão, Abraxas, então em Viena. Este, logo que chegou, mandou sondar o lago, os poços, as masmorras, mas o conde Cepheus continuou desaparecido, e o seu dinheiro também, porque o cofre onde ele guardava a fortuna estava completamente vazio quando o abriram!

— E o menino? — perguntou Hermione.

— O jovem Gröninger⁶ ficou pobre porque não tinha nenhum direito sobre os bens patrimoniais de seu pai adotivo, que passaram ao Conde Abraxas, o qual o conservou junto dele, manifestando o propósito de lhe dar uma boa educação. Entretanto, alguns meses depois do desaparecimento de Cepheus, o menino também sumiu...

— Um perfeito mistério! — disse o professor — E foi encontrado?

— Nunca. O conde fez muitas buscas, não somente na Áustria mas até no estrangeiro. Tudo foi inútil. Houve que sugerisse que o Conde Cepheus talvez num acesso de loucura tivesse fugido levando toda a fortuna, para se lançar em algum golfo ou precipício. Mas são apenas suposições infundadas, porque Cepheus Malfoy sempre foi tido como um espírito sadio e muito lúcido, e um excelente cristão.

— Esse também estará no lago? — disse Hermione, sorrindo meio pensativa.

— Quem sabe? — murmurou Arthur Weasley.

Enquanto o filho fazia essa narração, ele se conservava silencioso, uma contração de amarga ironia na boca, a mão, num gesto maquinal, a acariciar os cachos de Nimue, sentada junto dele.

Ginevra serviu o café e a conversa mudou de assunto. Os visitantes falaram de Viena, de sua vida calma e modesta. O administrador contou a sua, bem pacífica também; com emoção e saudades lembrou sua esposa, morta por ocasião do nascimento de Nimue e cujo retrato ocupava o lugar de honra da sala.

— A minha boa Molly! Que vazio ela nos deixou ao partir! Era a fada benfeitora desta casa e todos, até o último dos lenhadores, a amavam e veneravam.

De fato, era deliciosamente doce e atraente o semblante feminino que sorria um pouco melancólico no quadro de carvalho sobriamente ornado de um filete de ouro. Nimue assemelhava-se muito à sua mãe. Molly Prewett Weasley além de bela, possuíra o encanto superior da bondade, da graça e do devotamento.

Arthur levou seus amigos a visitar o jardim e o pátio das criações, onde Ginevra projetava empreender importantes reformas, assim como numa quinta⁷, situada um pouco mais embaixo, à beira do vale.

— Eu a animo muito — disse o administrador ao seu amigo — Este gênero de ocupação, esta vigilância ativa, torna forte uma mulher. É assim que as energias se desenvolvem e que se adquire o hábito da reflexão e das responsabilidades.

— Compreendo Ginevra muito bem. Eu também gostaria dessa vida — disse Hermione — E parece-me que eu seria uma ótima rendeira.

— Pois bem! Associe-se aos empreendimentos de Ginny, senhorita. Poderemos tratar disso qualquer dia destes. Enquanto espera, venha aqui; quero mostrar-lhe a maravilhosa vista que se tem deste lugar.

Arthur conduziu os seus amigos para um terraço de pedra cinzenta, coberta de hera. Através de uma clareira na floresta dali se avistavam o vale e os prados de um verde fresco, o rio impetuoso marginado de álamos, pontilhado de tufos de verde. À esquerda, defronte ao parque secular, o castelo de Runsdorf aparecia, imenso, pesado e imponente, encimado pela bandeira senhorial, branca e vermelha. À direita, o telhado elegante de um grande chalé se erguia no meio de um bosque de pinheiros. Além do vale, a escura floresta recobria os flancos da montanha.

— Que vista soberba! — disse Hermione apoiando-se na balaustrada gasta pelo tempo e marchetada de musgo — O vale é admirável assim inundado pelo sol e o próprio Runsdorf parece até acolhedor! Sabem que a gente quase se perde nesse castelo? Esta manhã custei muito a encontrar a sala em que os meus alunos me esperavam. Eu gostaria muito mais de morar ali — disse ela designando o chalé do qual se distinguia um lado coberto de flores.

— Acredito-o! É uma moradia encantadora! — confirmou Ginevra — E dizem que seu interior é luxuoso. A princesa Karkaroff vive ali.

— Quem é essa princesa?

— A tia-avó dos Malfoy, irmã do Conde Abraxas, Lyra. Depois do suicídio deste, ela deixou Runsdorf e pouco mais tarde casou-se com um russo imensamente rico, chamava-se Igor Karkaroff, muito mais velho do que ela. Logo a deixou viúva, legando-lhe toda a sua fortuna. Entretanto, durante muitos anos ela continuou a residir em Moscou; por fim voltou para aqui e instalou-se no chalé rosa, que seu sobrinho Lucius lhe vendeu. Desde então, pouco sai, a não ser para pequenos passeios pela floresta. Já é muito idosa e dizem que muito lúcida e original. Anda sempre vestida de cores claras, de branco principalmente. Como era de esperar, ela também possui – e em alto grau – o orgulho hereditário dos Malfoy.

— Como sua sobrinha, a cônega — acrescentou Ronald — Dizem-na tão altiva! Não conhece ainda a bela cônega Ceres Malfoy, Srta. Granger?

— Não. Mora em Runsdorf?

— Ocasionalmente. De vez em quando aparece, para logo ir-se, do mesmo modo. Em geral reside no Capítulo⁸, de que faz parte – congregação das mais aristocráticas, já se subentende, porque lá não se entra sem dar provas de uma nobreza de cinco ou seis séculos!

— Ela deve ser de certa idade...

— Uns quarenta anos, julgo eu, não é isso, papai?

Fazia alguns momentos que Arthur se voltara um pouco e parecia considerar atentamente o cume dos pinheiros que rodeavam o chalé. Sua mão acabava de por para trás a cabeleira ruiva, bem tratada, apenas levemente grisalha, que lhe caíra sobre a testa, e Hermione então reparou, junto da fronte, numa larga cicatriz.

— Parece-me — respondeu ele laconicamente.

— Ela é filha do segundo casamento de Abraxas Malfoy, o que explica essa grande diferença de idade entre ela e o irmão, o finado Conde Lucius. Apenas a entrevi uma única vez na carruagem que a levava de Runsdorf à estação. É ainda admiravelmente bela, mas a altivez dos Malfoy existe nela em grau superlativo.

— E essa maravilha não quis casar-se? — disse o professor.

— Não, recusou todas as alianças que lhe propuseram, sem dúvida por julgá-las inferiores ao seu merecimento.

— Ronald, não é Longbottom que vem por aquele caminho? — perguntou o administrador.

A sua voz pareceu a Hermione um pouco alterada.

— É ele sim, papai.

— Vá então dizer-lhe para vir falar-me amanhã de manhã.

O moço afastou-se e Arthur Weasley, convidando seus hóspedes a se sentarem, pôs-se a interrogá-los sobre a sua nova instalação.

— É espantoso que os senhores de Runsdorf deixem uma parte do castelo e do parque nesse estado de completo abandono — observou Hermione, depois de descrever o seu apartamento — A ala oposta à nossa está caindo em ruínas e o parque, em alguns lugares, é quase selvagem.

— As despesas de um tal domínio, por menor que seja em relação ao que já foi, são enormes — replicou Arthur.

— Mas os Malfoy são ricos.

O administrador teve um leve sorriso sarcástico, murmurando:

— Serão mesmo?

Hermione fitou-o com surpresa.

— O que? O senhor julga que eles estão arruinados? Mas parecem viver à larga, dão festas, os apartamentos são luxuosos...

O sorriso se acentuou nos lábios de Arthur.

— Saiba, senhorita, que é mais fácil um Malfoy morrer de fome em meio do seu luxo do que confessar que não tem um vintém. Não que eu pretenda insinuar que eles estão reduzidos a isso. Mas, depois dos loucos gastos feitos, primeiro por Abraxas Malfoy e depois por seu filho Lucius, não me parece que o patrimônio tenha ficado na mesma... Enfim, tudo isso pouco nos importa! — acrescentou, com um ligeiro movimento de ombros — Apenas lamento essas pobres criaturas, vítimas de uma falsa concepção da vida, legada pelos seus ancestrais e cuidadosamente inculcada em cada rebento do velho tronco, aniquilando neles o que de melhor existe no homem: o coração e a vontade.

O professor e seus filhos se retiraram uma hora mais tarde, depois de terem feito Ginevra e Ronald prometerem ir vê-los sempre; não conseguiram, entretanto, convencer o administrador a imitá-los.

— Prefiro não ir a Runsdorf — declarou ele num tom decidido, que atalhava todas as insistências — Não se ofenda, meu caro Adrian, e venha visitar-me sempre, o mais que puder. Previno-o de que Ronald irá, de carro, buscá-lo com seus filhos, todas as vezes que desejarmos vê-los. Já imagine que isso será todos os dias — acrescentou rindo.

Acompanhou os visitantes até metade do caminho de Runsdorf, de onde voltou com Ginevra e Nimue. Ronald prosseguiu, empurrando a cadeira de Alexis. No parque a pequena caravana cruzou com o Conde Malfoy e a jovem que Hermione e o professor tinham entrevisto num dos aposentos do castelo. Cumprimentos corteses e frios foram trocados de uma parte e outra, de passagem. Mas Alexis deparou no Conde Draco o mesmo olhar cheio de interesse com que ele o fitava no dia de sua chegada.

— Essa moça é a mais velha das jovens condessas, não é, Sr. Weasley? — perguntou Hermione.

— Com efeito, senhorita; é a Condessa Luna, muito simpática, apesar de sua altivez. Ela me dá sempre a impressão de estar triste ou fatigada.

Ronald só deixou Runsdorf depois que levou Alexis até a cadeira de descanso. Os Granger, reconfortados pelo seu bom humor comunicativo e pelo acolhimento hospitaleiro que lhes deram em Nunsthel, descobriram agora novo interesse na sua estada nesse lugar. Suas relações seriam encantadoras, porque Ronald parecia ser ótimo rapaz. Ginevra era certamente uma criatura de natureza amável e atraente, e Arthur Weasley conservava todas as qualidades de coração e de espírito que o haviam aproximado outrora de seu amigo Adrian.

— Ele tem a distinção de um grande fidalgo! — disse Alexis com entusiasmo — Mas que cicatriz é aquela em sua fronte, papai?

— Que cicatriz? — perguntou o professor, cuja miopia não lhe permitira observar essa particularidade na fisionomia de seu velho amigo Arthur.

— Na fronte, à esquerda.

— Ah! Sim, agora me lembro! Ele já a tinha quando foi ver-me há muitos anos, em companhia de sua esposa. Foi ferido ao salvar não sei quem de um incêndio, segundo ele me disse então; não entrou em pormenores sobre o caso e eu não insisti, por notar que parecia pouco desejoso de falar disso.

Uma leve batida à porta interrompeu o professor. Hermione foi abrir e introduziu o capelão de Runsdorf, que vinha retribuir aos novos hóspedes do castelo a visita que lhe tinham feito.

O padre Filius Flitwick era um velho de estatura baixíssima, alquebrado e um pouco enfermo, mas de espírito delicado, muito claro e sorridente bonomia⁹. Tinha mais de noventa anos, dizia Otávia, que sempre o vira em Runsdorf. Filho de um rendeiro dos condes Malfoy, recebera a instrução eclesiástica à custa da primeira mulher do Conde Abraxas. Ordenado padre, viera como capelão de Runsdorf e desde então nunca deixara o castelo.

Logo que se instalou numa poltrona junto a Alexis, que parecia inspirar-lhe particular interesse, o bom velho perguntou qual era a impressão que lhes tinha produzido a floresta e mostrou-se encantado com o entusiasmo dos Granger.

— Sim, é uma bela obra do criador, uma de suas maravilhas, presenteada a esta humanidade ingrata! Sou grande admirador da minha terra natal, da minha floresta que, infelizmente, agora já não posso percorrer a pé. Mas o Sr. Weasley e o filho sempre vêm buscar-me de carro, para fazer longos passeios pelas minhas queridas matas, e depois trazem-me de volta até a entrada de Runsdorf.

— Ah! Arthur também não entra com o senhor? Esse nosso amigo sofreu alguma afronta aqui? Também recusou-se a nos visitar.

A fisionomia do padre pareceu de súbito tornar-se sombria.

— Mas não... é que ele é muito orgulhoso para se apresentar aqui sem ser convidado, para vir a uma casa cujos donos o julgam de uma essência inferior à deles...

Hermione sorriu com ironia.

— Inferior, ele? Esse homem de tão notável aspecto e que demonstra uma tão bela inteligência?

— Sim, mas pertence a uma família burguesa, a uma dessas velhas e honradas famílias, é verdade, à qual se têm aliado famílias aristocráticas menos exclusivistas do que os Malfoy.

— E o senhor, padre, aprova isso como faz o Dr. Slughorn?

O sacerdote meneou a cabeça, sorrindo com indulgência.

— Esse bom Horace é incapaz de ver o menor defeito nos Malfoy. Quanto a mim, sou ligado a essa família como a hera à árvore; daria a minha vida por qualquer um deles, se por tal preço pudesse proporcionar-lhes um pouco de felicidade. Mas, no trato íntimo, cotidiano, com os idéias do Deus humilde e doce que apareceu sobre a terra, as vaidades deste mundo se mostram claras, caem todos os véus, deixando à mostra as tristes baixezas humanas. Oh! Como é grande a nossa miséria!

Ele tinha cruzado as mãos tremulas sobre os joelhos e curvava a cabeça como sob uma pesada carga.

— E eles são umas criaturas boas e encantadoras. Olhem, por exemplo, o Conde Draco. Um ser de elite que passará a sua vida na inação, com pesar de ser assim, como uma carga para si próprio, inútil aos outros, porque um conde Malfoy não pode, sem se humilhar, exercer uma profissão liberal. E os outros? Farão qualquer casamento desde que os dotes de nobreza sejam suficientes ou, então, não se casarão e envelhecerão solitários, retirados em seu orgulho. Mas todos sofrerão porque têm sentimentos. Que os seus corações se dilacerem, se esmaguem, se afoguem sob o orgulho, mas que o mundo nunca o suspeite! Ah Senhor! Não os castigueis pelas culpas dos outros! — concluiu o bom velho quase soluçando.

* * *

><p>1 Uma pequena homenagem ao meu bebê, um mestiço de Labrador com Pastor Alemão de 7 anos. ^^<p>

2** Verdor:** Característica do que é verde; Vigor, viço e força característicos da juventude.

3** Nimue:** seguindo de que todos os nomes na família Weasley têm referência ao mundo do Rei Arthur, resolvi manter, já que nessa história ao invés de sete filhos, temos apenas três, sendo que duas são mulheres.

4** Nobiliárquico:** Aquilo que tem caráter de nobreza.

5** Caelum: **conhecida também como Cinzel é uma constelação Austral, localizada do hemisfério celestial sul

6** Gröninger:** sobrenome de origem alemã foi retirado da relação de imigrantes estabelecidos na Colônia de Teresópolis – Águas Mornas e São Bonifácio – SC – Brasil, por volta de 1900.

7** Quinta:** habitação campestre; granja; chácara.

8** Capítulo:** nesse caso se refere à uma Assembléia de dignidade eclesiástica para tratar determinado assunto; lugar de reunião de cônegos ou frades em assembléia; colegiada.

9** Bonomia:** Qualidade do homem que é bom, simples, crédulo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Oi, oi Povo!

Gostaria de agradecer a **Ip S**. pelo seu comentário, seja muito bem vinda e comente bastante viu! ^^

Agradeço também aos que me favoritaram, sejam todos bem vindos!

Lembrem-se, nunca é demais comentar ^^

Bjs e boa leitura!

**Morgana Flamel.**

* * *

><p>— Hoje faz dois meses que estamos aqui, Mione.<p>

— Dois meses já! — disse Hermione, interrompendo seu trabalho de agulha para fitar o irmão.

Sim, era exato. Tinham chegado numa noite de primavera e agora o sol do verão já se intrometia pela folhagem cerrada das velhas árvores de Runsdorf; a brisa matinal anunciava o ardente calor de julho. O tempo passara bem depressa. Ali, como em Viena, Hermione, sempre ocupada, não conhecera ainda o aborrecimento. Além das lições e dos serviços caseiros, tinha ainda, para tomar-lhe o tempo, os seus estudos, que continuava por si própria, os passeios pela floresta com o pai e o irmão, e a amizade com os moradores de Nunsthel, que se tornou muito íntimo.

Os Granger iam freqüentemente à casa do administrador e, por sua vez, Ginevra e Ronald vinham sempre a Runsdorf acompanhados de Nimue. A casa do professor, completamente independente, deixava-lhes toda liberdade com relação aos Malfoy. Quanto a estes, continuavam a manter com seus hóspedes a mesma atitude de fria conveniência. Aliás, o professor e Hermione, além das crianças, viam muito raramente os outros membros da família. Às vezes a Condessa Narcissa aparecia na sala de estudos, perguntava polidamente a Hermione ou ao professor pela saúde de Alexis e indagava se não lhes faltava alguma coisa. Pedia também informações sobre os estudos dos filhos, dando a entender que não era necessário levá-los muito longe e que ficaria satisfeita quando soubessem escrever corretamente e entendessem um pouco de história e de literatura.

A condessa, vestida com simplicidade quase monástica, parecia constantemente cansada; estava visivelmente envelhecida antes do tempo, mas havia em seu olhar uma singular energia, e Hermione, fitando-a tinha sempre a impressão de que uma inquebrantável vontade a sustentava galvanizava esse corpo delicado.

As crianças pareciam afeiçoar-se aos professores, tanto quanto lhes permitiam os seus preconceitos de casta. Áquila e Maia, em particular, tinham momentos de intimidade que davam a Hermione a esperança de um dia penetrar nesses jovens corações, que ela adivinhava nobres e bons.

Em todo o caso, a inteligência dos dois mais velhos era incontestável e não menor era o seu desejo de aprender.

— Procurando encontrar, sem abrir a bolsa, professores para os filhos, a condessa teve a sorte de achá-los — dissera um dia Arthur Weasley ao seu amigo e a Hermione, com o habitual sorriso de ironia que sempre era notado nos lábios quando falava dos Malfoy — Ela deve estar encantada, pois não tendo mais os meios de dar ao caçula um preceptor, como o fez com o Conde Draco, nem de internar suas meninas em um colégio aristocrático, como fez com a Condessa Luna...

— Verdadeiramente você julga que eles estão reduzidos a tais economias? — perguntara Adrian Granger.

— Não apenas julgo, como estou certo disso.

Hermione começava a crer que o administrador tinha razão. Muitas coisas lhe pareciam singulares nessa casa, a começar pela circunstância de Argus, Otávia e sua neta Rosa serem os únicos criados, apesar do trabalho estafante que deviam representar os serviços de uma tal casa. Às vezes, um rapaz da quinta vinha podar as árvores e cuidar um pouco da horta. Os filhos dos lenhadores ou dos camponeses vinham também de vez em quando tirar os matinhos do pátio e do jardim francês, do qual Argus assumira os cuidados, porque o velho servidor se multiplicava, trabalhando alternadamente como cavalariço, jardineiro e criado de quarto, para logo aparecer como o mais correto dos mordomos.

Hermione só aos poucos é que conseguiu penetrar em todos esses mistérios, tal era o cuidado com que tanto os servidores como os patrões dissimulavam a verdadeira situação. A princípio julgara existir numerosos criados, mas, como continuassem obstinadamente invisíveis, convenceu-se de que não havia mais do que os três. E agora já não duvidava de que a vida dos Malfoy era uma farsa. Aparentemente eram ainda ricos e levavam a mesma vida de outrora. A condessa e Luna, vestidas com elegância, iam às festas da aristocracia em sua carruagem, um tanto velha mas bem tratada e atrelada com belos cavalos; recebiam suas visitas nos salões do andar térreo, que continuavam tal como outrora, em todo o seu luxo imponente – Otávia os mostrara, com orgulho, a Hermione – e davam recepções, duas ou três vezes por ano. Mas, atrás desse aparato, quem poderia dizer o que se escondia de privações, de amarguras, de angústias e, talvez, mesmo de fatigantes trabalhos! E tudo isso porque não queriam que dissessem que os condes Malfoy eram pobres!

"E esse Conde Draco, que segundo o Dr. Slughorn possui todas as condições para um brilhante futuro na medicina, se presta a essa mentira!" — pensava Hermione com certo desprezo — "Ele acha mais honroso representar essa farsa do que trabalhar para adquirir uma posição útil. Que aberração faz com que essa família não compreenda a verdadeira noção de honra!"

Hermione pensava em tudo isso, enquanto costurava, sentada junto de Alexis na beira de uma alameda do parque. O rapazinho lia, muito absorvido. Seu pálido semblante tinha adquirido ligeiras colorações e Hermione constatava, com satisfação, que o irmão se tornara mais alegre, principalmente em sua amizade com os Weasley.

O ruído das patas de um cavalo no chão ressecado da alameda veio interromper o silêncio que os rodeava. Era o Conde Malfoy, que voltava do seu passeio diário.

Hermione voltou a cabeça com impaciência. Deveria ser-lhe muito antipático esse grande senhor imbuído de orgulhosos preconceitos, se bem que ela ainda não tivesse tido ocasião de o conhecer bem, porque suas relações com os Granger se limitavam a um simples cumprimento nos raros encontros, no parque ou na floresta.

No momento em que o cavaleiro ia passar junto de Hermione e seu irmão, o animal, assustado por alguma causa desconhecida, deu um brusco salto, empinando-se. Alexis soltou um grito e caiu, desmaiado, em sua cadeira.

Quase que imediatamente o conde dominou a sua montaria. Saltou para o chão e se aproximou do menino, sobre o qual Hermione se inclinava ansiosamente.

— Tem aí os sais? — perguntou ele brevemente, tomando o pulso de Alexis.

Hermione aproximou o frasco de sais das narinas de Alexis, enquanto Draco dizia num tom de alívio:

— O coração está um pouco fraco, mas regular. Isso não será nada.

Alexis abria os olhos, seu olhar pousou primeiro sobre o jovem conde e depois sobre a irmã.

— Oh! Senti muito medo! Foi uma tolice! — disse procurando sorrir.

— Mas não! Este cavalo é insuportável! — disse Draco, cujos dedos não tinham deixado o delicado punho. — De vez em quando ele sente um pavor inexplicável, que sempre me fez recear viesse a ser causa de algum acidente. Lamento imensamente a emoção que lhes causei.

— Não há nisso nenhuma falta de sua parte, senhor conde. Além disso, nós estávamos muito na beirada da alameda. Mas julgo que será melhor entrarmos para você se refazer completamente, não é Al?

Ela se inclinou para o irmão, que ainda estava muito pálido.

— Sim, isso será melhor — declarou o conde — Permita-me, senhorita.

E repelindo, delicadamente, a mão que ia fazer a cadeira avançar, ele o dirigiu para o meio da alameda.

— Encarrego-me de levar para o castelo este moço tão impressionável — acrescentou, alegremente.

— E o seu cavalo, senhor conde? — perguntou Alexis, olhando para o belo animal, imóvel na alameda.

— Oh, Aramis voltará sozinho para a cavalariça.

Hermione recolheu rapidamente o seu trabalho e os livros de Alexis e foi para junto da cadeira, delicadamente empurrada por Draco. Vendo-a perto dele, o conde voltou a cabeça e fez-lhe um sinal, como a dizer: "Fique tranqüila, não há nada a temer".

Enquanto andavam, ele ia conversando com Alexis, no evidente propósito de distraí-lo do susto que levara. Sua voz, habitualmente breve, tomava inflexões cheias de doçura. Hermione o considerava com surpresa. De perto e despojado de sua reserva altiva, ele lhe parecia muito mais jovem do que até então lhe parecera.

Realmente, o conde sabia mostrar-se amável e reparar as suas faltas, mesmo as involuntárias. Porque, depois de ter levado a cadeira até o apartamento dos seus hóspedes e de ter pedido desculpas ao professor, ele mesmo levou Alexis para a cadeira de descanso e só o deixou quando as batidas do coração se tornaram regulares.

— É encantador esse Conde Draco! — exclamou o menino quando o senhor de Runsdorf saiu.

— Sim, encantador — confirmou Hermione de malgrado.

Vendo o conde inclinado com solicitude para Alexis e notando o olhar de vivo interesse com que envolvia o jovem enfermo, ela se lembrara de uma frase do Dr. Slughorn: "O Conde Draco procura todas as ocasiões para estudar no ser humano os diferentes males que conhece teoricamente. Ele me acompanha sempre à casa dos seus rendeiros doentes e eu faço com que pronuncie o diagnóstico, no que é extraordinário".

Para esse médico amador, Alexis deveria então representar interessante matéria de estudo, porque a sua doença, pelos sintomas que a acompanhavam, tinha confundido os médicos de Viena consultados pelo professor e, depois deles, o próprio Dr. Slughorn. Era bastante desagradável a Hermione essa conclusão. Por um momento tinha olhado, quase que com simpatia, o Conde Malfoy, afável e cheio de bondade para com o doente. Mas, logo, apenas viu nele o grande fidalgo orgulhoso, egoísta, que provavelmente supunha que esses burguesinhos se sentiam muito honrados em consentir que fizesse algumas experiências no menino.

Seu irmão, seu bem-amado Alexis, tornado um simples objeto de estudos, uma distração para esse nobre ocioso! Ah! Certamente não consentiria nisso! Cada qual com a sua dignidade! Não era por serem burgueses que o professor e os filhos não saberiam salvaguardar a sua!

Argus veio à noite, mandado pelo amo, saber notícias de Alexis. Na tarde do dia seguinte, como o conde e sua irmã Luna passaram perto da clareira em que estavam instalados o professor, Hermione e Alexis, os dois se aproximaram.

— Sinto-me feliz por ver com os meus próprios olhos que a impetuosidade intempestiva do meu cavalo não deixou vestígios — disse Draco cumprimentando Hermione e estendendo a mão ao professor e ao filho — Você hoje está realmente com uma bela fisionomia, Alexis!

— Passou uma noite excelente — replicou o professor — Aliás, tem dormido muito bem desde que estamos aqui.

O belo olhar, um pouco melancólico de Luna, fitou com simpática compaixão o jovem enfermo.

— O ar das florestas fará maravilhas. Depois, têm à sua porta os cuidados tão competentes do Dr. Slughorn.

— Um excelente homem e notável clínico — acrescentou Draco.

— Ouvi dizer que o senhor conde é aluno dele — disse Hermione.

— Sim, senhorita, um aluno amador — respondeu ele, num tom de altiva frieza.

— Meu mano tem verdadeira paixão pela medicina — disse Luna.

No profundo olhar do jovem conde, Hermione julgou ver uma fugitiva tristeza. Logo em seguida, porém, ele sacudiu ligeiramente os ombros, replicando com orgulhosa diferença:

— É uma ocupação interessante e eu tinha Slughorn aqui...

Depois destas palavras, inclinou-se para Alexis, perguntando:

— O que estava lendo? Goethe? Gosta de leitura?

— É a minha mais querida distração.

— Ele lê à noite, para nós, em voz alta — disse o professor — Alexis tem o dom inato da dicção e nós o ouvimos durante horas, sem nos cansarmos.

— Mas você nos deveria fazer juízes desse seu talento! Olhe, vamos sentar-nos aqui um instante e você nos lerá o que quiser.

Unindo o gesto à palavra, Draco tomou uma cadeira e a aproximou da mesa rústica sobre a qual se encontravam o trabalho de Hermione e os livros do professor.

— Mas ficarei intimidado! — disse Alexis, meio emocionado, meio sorridente — E vão certamente achar que o meu querido pai exagerou muito.

— Nós lhe diremos, prometo-o — replicou o conde sorrindo.

Sentou-se e Luna também tomou lugar numa poltrona que o professor lhe ofereceu.

Hermione retomou a sua cadeira junto à mesa. Sentia uma vaga irritação. Seria porque supunha na atitude do conde e de sua irmã, do conde principalmente, uma certa condescendência, apesar de sua amabilidade? Evidentemente, eles julgavam fazer uma grande honra aos hóspedes ao ficar alguns instantes junto deles!

Disfarçadamente lançou um olhar de perplexidade desconfiada para o Conde Draco. Este apoiava o braço sobre a mesa, sustentando a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, e não tirava os olhos de Alexis enquanto o menino lia, com voz vibrante e graduada e com tal sentimento que provocava em Luna grande emoção, refletida muito bem na fisionomia da jovem condessa.

"Por que será que ele o está observando assim?" — pensava Hermione.

O conde voltou-se repentinamente e o seu olhar encontrou o da jovem. Esta percebeu que ele adivinhara a interrogação irritada, feita por ela em segredo, porque se mostrou surpreso. Depois, quase imediatamente, tornou a voltar-se, retomando o seu discreto exame de Alexis.

— Não exagerou nada, senhor professor! — exclamou Luna, quando o menino terminou a leitura — Um encanto ouvi-lo, não é verdade, Draco?

— Sou de sua opinião. Fez-nos passar um agradável momento, se bem que muito curto, meu caro menino...

Falando, o conde se inclinou para Alexis, pousando a mão em seu delicado ombro.

— ... E ficaremos encantados se nos permitir gozar desse prazer algumas vezes.

Alexis, cujo olhar se fixava com deleite na bela fisionomia de quem assim lhe falava, nesse momento iluminada por uma expressão cheia de doçura, respondeu vivamente:

— Quando o quiser, senhor conde! Se o senhor aprecia o pequeno talento com que Deus me dotou, sentir-me-ei felicíssimo em que me venha ouvir.

O professor apoiou amavelmente a resposta do filho. Hermione ficou silenciosa. A intrusão dos senhores de Runsdorf em sua vida particular muito lhe desagradava, porque temia que as relações com eles se tornassem fonte de aborrecimentos. Eram tão diferentes nas idéias e no estilo de vida! E, ademais sempre o mesmo pensamento! Não era isso certa maneira de lisonjear Alexis, de fazê-lo afeiçoar-se a eles, a fim de estudá-lo com vagar?

Quando o conde e sua irmã se levantavam, Ronald Weasley chegou. Cumprimentos e algumas palavras de cortesia foram trocados. O conde lembrou que tivera ocasião de ver Ronald nas caçadas do arquiduque. Em seguida, depois de ter convidado o professor e Alexis a se utilizarem da biblioteca de Runsdorf, Draco se afastou com a irmã.

— Ei-los então em relações amistosas! — disse Ronald, tomando lugar na cadeira que Hermione lhe designava.

O professor contou-lhe o acidente da véspera e como o conde se tinha mostrado amabilíssimo.

— Não é verdade, Hermione?

— Muito amável, com efeito, papai. Mas provavelmente estas relações ficarão nisto.

— E por quê? — perguntou Alexis — Eu espero tornar a vê-lo, pois gosto muito dele.

Decididamente, o conde já exercera sua influência sobre o menino. Hermione sentiu contrariedade tão viva que não pode se conter e respondeu com certa aspereza:

— Por que o lisonjeou tanto?

Alexis fitou-a surpreendido.

— Oh, que idéia! Você bem sabe que pouco me importo com os elogios. O conde se mostrou bom comigo e, além disso, tem uma fisionomia tão agradável e um olhar tão belo!

— Fisionomia agradável?... Hum! Isso depende... — disse Ronald sorrindo — Mas sua Excelência decerto lhe mostrou uma fisionomia despojada de altivez, meu caro Alexis. A senhorita não parece tão entusiasmada como o seu irmão, não é Mione?

— Tenho o mau costume de julgar as pessoas pela primeira impressão, o que é um erro. Assim, só lhe posso dar minha opinião mais tarde, quando ela estiver amadurecida, provada pela experiência.


	7. Capítulo 6

Oi, oi Povo!

**Ip S.** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação, a linguagem é um dos attrativos dela. Sobre o Alexis, bem ele tem por volta de 15 anos e sua saúde é frágil desde pequeno, ele é acometido por uma paralisia nas pernas. Agora, será mesmo que a HErmione julgou errado a família Malfoy? Só lendo pra saber.

Bjs e boa leitura

**Morgana Flamel**

* * *

><p>Aguaceiros diluvianos tinham caído durante toda a noite e nessa manhã o céu estava ainda sombrio, pesado de chuva. A mudança de temperatura provocara em Alexis uma dolorosa crise reumática. O professor, tendo tomado muita friagem na véspera, a conversar longo tempo com Ronald sob as árvores do parque, espirrava seguidamente, mostrando lastimável semblante. Hermione procurava distraí-los e compensar com a sua jovialidade a melancolia desse dia aborrecido.<p>

Como Rosa estivesse ocupada junto da condessa, foi Otávia quem trouxe a refeição do meio-dia. A pobre velha se arrastava, porque as suas pernas reumáticas faziam-na também sofrer muito nesse dia.

— Você precisa de um pouco de repouso — disse Hermione, fitando com piedade o pobre rosto fatigado — Ficará doente se continuar assim.

— Eu tenho saúde vigorosa, apesar de minha idade. É apenas este reumatismo que me incomoda. Tanto pior, se preciso andar do mesmo modo — acrescentou, com um sorriso resignado.

— Mas parece-me que na sua idade você já trabalhou bastante, para poder descansar — observou o professor.

— Enquanto os meus amos precisarem de mim, não pensarei em descansar. Irei até o fim, eis tudo. Eu nasci neste castelo e desde menina sirvo os meus senhores! Era então o bom Conde Cepheus que possuía Runsdorf.

— Você o conheceu? — interrompeu Hermione — Nunca se soube, realmente, o que foi feito dele?

— Jamais, jamais, senhorita! De noite eu o tinha visto muito alegre e amável, como sempre, conversando com a irmã, que chegara aqui alguns dias antes e que ele conduzia ao seu apartamento. Deviam ser onze horas mais ou menos. À uma hora, a Condessa Lyra chamou minha mãe, que a servia como camareira durante suas estadas em Runsdorf. Pediu um calmante dizendo que não podia dormir, pois que seu irmão lhe contara algumas estranhas histórias indianas que não lhe saíam do espírito. Minha mãe achou-a muito esquisita, muito agitada, e repetiu isso aos homens da Justiça que depois vieram fazer investigações. Na manhã seguinte, ele havia desaparecido. Um senhor tão bom! Não se assemelhava em nada aos outros. Isso não quer dizer que eu esteja reprovando o procedimento do Conde Abraxas e de seu filho! — acrescentou precipitadamente, toda confusa, como se acabasse de praticar um sacrilégio — Eles também eram justos, mas a seu modo. O Conde Cepheus, porém, tinha qualquer coisa que o tornava mais atraente, qualquer coisa que agora torno a encontrar em meu jovem senhor, o Conde Draco. Este, sim, parece-se muito com ele, em tudo... em tudo.

Falando, tirou do bolso um envelope e o estendeu a Alexis.

— E eu que tinha esquecido isto! Quando voltava da chácara onde fui procurar ovos, sob uma chuva terrível, encontrei o Sr. Ronald Weasley, que vinha de carro e me pediu para trazer-lhe esta carta, pois assim evitava de vir até aqui com esse tempo horroroso. Um belo rapaz, esse Sr. Ronald, tão belo quanto o pai. Lembro-me muito bem do Sr, Arthur Weasley, nos grandes bailes que se davam aqui, nas caçadas em que o Conde Lucius convidava toda gente da região...

Hermione fez um movimento de surpresa:

— O Sr. Weasley era convidado de Runsdorf?

— Certamente, e bem íntimo! Calcule que ele salvou de um incêndio do pavilhão de caça a Condessa Ceres – hoje a senhora cônega - , nessa época bem mocinha. Ele a tirou do meio das chamas com risco de sua própria vida e ficou doente por muito tempo por causa das queimaduras. Naturalmente, o Conde Lucius e a esposa, e a Condessa Ceres lhe demonstravam o seu reconhecimento. O Sr. Weasley vinha freqüentemente tomar chá aqui; caçava com o senhor conde e fazia música com a nossa jovem condessa. Depois, subitamente, deixou de aparecer, para sempre... Mas eu a estou prendendo com as minhas tagarelices e o almoço esfria...

Depois que Otávia saiu, Alexis estendeu a carta ao pai, dizendo num tom desapontado:

— Ron me comunica que não pode encontrar aquele volume de Dickens que eu lhe pedi. É uma pena. Mionezinha, se você fosse uma irmãzinha bem amável, sabe o que faria?

— Não, não sei.

— Pois bem, iria ver na biblioteca do castelo se descobria esse livro para mim.

A jovem deixou transparecer alguma contrariedade, ao objetar:

— Receio incomodar alguém.

— Oh, nessa hora não há perigo. Otávia disse-nos que os seus patrões costumam almoçar muito tarde. Além disso, já que o próprio conde nos convidou para irmos à biblioteca, não pode haver nisso nenhum inconveniente.

— Está bem, Alexis. Irei já.

A biblioteca não ficava longe do apartamento dos Granger. Um dia, ao passarem por ali, Otávia a mostrara. Hermione, tendo batido delicadamente e não obtendo resposta, empurrou a porta entreaberta e entrou na sala, grande e escura, cuja parede oposta às janelas estreitas e fundas estava ocupada por antigas estantes. Três enormes lustres holandeses pendiam da abóbada ornada de nervuras esculpidas. No chão ladrilhado de mármore, viam-se espalhadas diversas peles de urso branco e preto. À entrada, duas armaduras soberbamente tauxiadas pareciam guardar o santuário.

Dir-se-ia que estava deserto. Mas, avançando alguns passos, Hermione viu o Conde Draco sentado diante de uma secretária cheia de livros e de papéis.

Imóvel, a caneta na mão, ele a fitava. Na verdade era uma encantadora aparição, essa esbelta e formosa jovem, com um vestido claro de pregas harmoniosas, na meia obscuridade dos altos vidros coloridos, entre as armaduras faiscantes, que pareciam projetar um reflexo de ouro sobre a tez clara e nos grandes olhos claros.

Notando que fora percebido, o conde pousou a caneta e levantou-se.

— Peço-lhe perdão, senhor conde; eu julgava não incomodar ninguém a esta hora — disse Hermione, com certo embaraço.

— Mas não me incomoda, senhorita. Acabo de terminar este trabalho. E, quando estou mergulhado em algum estudo interessante, nada ouço do que se passa à minha volta. Assim, pois, peço-lhe e também ao seu pai que nunca se privem de entrar aqui a qualquer hora.

Falava com fria cortesia, sem deixar a sua altivez habitual e sem mostrar a afabilidade com que se dirigia a Alexis.

— Agradeço-lhe, senhor conde, mas fique certo de que não abusaremos dessa autorização. Hoje, o nosso pobre Alexis está sofrendo muito de reumatismo e vim procurar um livro para distraí-lo. Ele desejava ler A pequena Dorrit, de Dickens. Encontrarei essa obra aqui?

— Em tradução francesa, sim.

— Ele gostaria de lê-la no original.

— Então conhece assim tão bem o inglês?

— Muito bem. Papai fala-o e escreve corretamente e nos ensinou desde pequeninos.

— Ali existe certo número de livros ingleses. Talvez eu descubra o que a senhorita deseja. Meu tio-avô, o Conde Cepheus, sabia essa língua e tinha reunido uma coleção das suas obras preferidas. Mas, em geral, o estudo do inglês não entra nos programas de instrução de nossa família. Por minha parte, lamento-o, e se fosse possível, sem causar transtornos, pediria algumas lições ao professor Granger.

— Será um prazer para ele, porque tem paixão por ensinar — disse Hermione com fria polidez.

Enquanto trocavam essas palavras, o conde se dirigia para uma das estantes. No momento de abri-la, voltou-se para Hermione, com fisionomia subitamente endurecida.

— Eu aceitaria de boa vontade, mas permita-me uma observação, senhorita: ontem tive a impressão de que a senhorita via, com desagrado, o meu interesse por seu irmão; sua atitude pareceu-me, de certo modo, a de uma pessoa que suporta, por delicadeza, uma visita irritante. Ora, a senhorita há de compreender que eu não poderia concordar em ver as minhas relações com seu pai apenas toleradas, e muito menos em sentir contra mim essa desconfiança tão bem estampada em seu rosto e da qual não conheço o motivo. Não poderia eu conhecer essa razão, sem me mostrar demasiado indiscreto?

Falava em tom frio, ligeiramente mordaz, fitando a sua interlocutora com certa ironia um pouco altaneira.

Vivo rubor subiu às faces de Hermione. Então ele adivinhara a sua desconfiança, o seu receio, esse observador penetrante? Pois bem! Ia francamente dizer-lhe a verdade.

— Não se enganou, senhor conde — respondeu ela dominando a emoção, a fim de falar com tanta frieza como ele tinha falado — A sua presença junto de meu irmão me é penosa, desagradável mesmo.

— Ora bem, isso é que é sinceridade! — replicou Draco num tom de aprovação mesclado de ironia — Continue, peço-lhe, senhorita.

— Eis o que se passou em meu espírito: o senhor se ocupa de medicina como amador e eu receei que não visse em meu irmão mais do que um objeto para os seus estudos. Ora, é-me penoso pensar que só essa curiosidade científica, por mais honrosa que seja, o atrai para ele.

Por um instante a surpresa se refletiu no olhar do conde. Mas quase imediatamente a sua fisionomia se iluminou, um sorriso assomou-lhe aos lábios.

— O interesse científico existe, com efeito, mas a senhorita enganou-se quanto à sua exata natureza. Esse interesse, eu o sinto em extremo grau diante de todo ser humano que sofre; sinto um apaixonado desejo de aliviar dores, de curar. Como cristão convicto, nunca separo a alma do corpo sofredor, sabendo que, freqüentemente, as dores de um se refletem sobre a outra. Assim, sendo seu irmão um menino encantador e tão resignado, considerei como seria bom devolver à vida normal o seu corpo enfermo, cuja alma eu percebia ser belíssima e singularmente atraente. A senhorita vê, pois, que estou bem longe da curiosidade materialista que me atribuiu.

Sua voz, primeiro calma e breve, tornara-se pouco a pouco vibrante. Hermione, com o espírito subitamente aliviado, disse vivamente:

— Vejo que me enganei, senhor conde. Perdoe-me a desconfiança. Entretanto, não lamento haver-lhe falado com franqueza, porque assim pude conhecer a nobre maneira pela qual o senhor considera a profissão de médico, geralmente compreendida de outro modo.

A fisionomia do conde entristeceu, ao replicar com ironia mesclada de certa amargura:

— Sou um idealista. Aliás, isso convém a um amador. Mas, senhorita, a palavra amador não será a principal causa da sua inquietude? Talvez a senhorita tenha pensado: "Esse Conde Malfoy, que sem dúvida procura objetos para exercitar-se, sob a orientação do Dr. Slughorn, julga provavelmente que nos sentimos muito felizes por vê-lo interessar-se pelo meu irmão e exercer nele a sua ciência!"

De novo o rosto de Hermione se tornou cor de púrpura. Incontestavelmente ele deveria possuir o dom de ler seu pensamento!

— Devo responder-lhe afirmativamente — disse ela sem baixar as pálpebras sob o olhar desses olhos cinza-prateado e profundos.

— A senhorita é muito altiva e não serei eu que a censurarei por isso. Entretanto, pode tranqüilizar-se, porque, mesmo me chamando Conde Malfoy, nunca me permitiria pensar que uma natureza humana, seja ela a do mais miserável dos meus rendeiros, poderia ser objeto das minhas observações sem o controle do prático qualificado.

— Errei, confesso-o com toda a franqueza. Mas considere que eu não o conhecia. Agora, compreendo o móvel elevado do seu interesse por Alexis, pelo meu pobre Alexis tão bom e paciente... E agradeço-lhe!

Ele perguntou sorrindo:

— Esse interesse, então, não mais lhe provocará contrariedade?

— Nenhuma. Sentir-me-ei mesmo muito feliz por ver meu irmão apreciado pelo senhor. Aliás, já soube ganhar seu coração.

— Pobre menino! Eu desejaria ter a necessária ciência para curá-lo, pelo menos para tentar. Sim, parece-me que ainda encontrarei alguma coisa, tanto hei de procurar.

A sua voz tinha vibrações apaixonadas, uma chama iluminava o seu olhar. Antes de ter podido refletir, Hermione exclamou num impulso:

— Mas o que o impede de adquirir essa ciência? O senhor seria muito bem capaz de fazê-lo!

Um véu pareceu cair repentinamente sobre o rosto de Draco, uma ruga vincou-lhe a alta fronte, quando, numa voz que voltava a ser breve e altiva, respondeu:

— Outros o farão em meu lugar, outros que não se chamem Conde Malfoy. Há nomes que obrigam os seus possuidores a contar com eles e o meu é desses!

Depois destas palavras, pôs-se a procurar o livro pedido e, encontrando-o, entregou a Hermione. Disse mais algumas palavras de cortesia e voltou para o seu lugar na secretária, enquanto a moça se retirava da biblioteca.

Ela se sentia verdadeiramente feliz agora que sabia serem infundados os seus receios. O conde acabava de revelar-se uma alma correta, dotada de elevados sentimentos, sabendo apreciar a franqueza. Por que haveriam certos preconceitos de entravar os impulsos dessa alma, obscurecer a chama dessa inteligência? Hermione lamentava sinceramente esse grande senhor, assim sujeito à inação que acreditava ser determinada pelas tradições.

*.*.*.*.*

Desde esse dia, as relações se estabeleceram, quase que cotidianas, entre os Malfoy e seus hóspedes.

O conde, em primeiro lugar, pedira ao professor pare lhe ensinar inglês. Depois, um dia, tendo Luna lamentado não conhecer essa língua, Hermione ofereceu-se para ensiná-la, o que ela aceitou.

As relações de estudos, de uma parte e de outra, se tornaram mais cordiais. Os professores deparavam em seus alunos espontânea amabilidade e uma grande e viva inteligência. O conde, principalmente, espantava Adrian Granger pela facilidade com que aprendia e pela profundeza de suas idéias.

— Ele é incrivelmente bem dotado do ponto de vista intelectual! — dizia o professor aos filhos.

Todos os jovens Malfoy, aliás – com exceção da indolente Ariadne –, mostravam apreciar muito os estudos. Essa tendência se contrapunha aos hábitos dos ancestrais. A Condessa Narcissa considerava esses hábitos com muito pouca simpatia, mas não impedia as lições suplementares dadas aos mais velhos, nem às relações assíduas entre eles e os seus hóspedes. A distinção e o valor moral destes, as maneiras reservadas lhe garantiam a sua boa educação. Quanto aos filhos, ela os sabia bem persuadidos de sua superioridade e que jamais a esqueceriam em suas relações com esses burgueses, favorecidos pela sua amizade.

Agora, muitas vezes, o conde, Luna e as crianças vinham sentar-se junto de Alexis, no parque. Conversavam, tomando café. Alexis, a pedido de Draco, lia um capítulo da História da Polônia, que o professor há pouco terminara. As observações singularmente judiciosas do conde, suas reflexões, que demonstravam rara elevação de espírito, encantavam Adrian e davam a Hermione novas ocasiões de deplorar que essa nobre, vibrante natureza, apaixonada por um ideal e tão admiravelmente dotada, estivesse destinada a consumir-se numa existência moralmente estéril.

Luna e ele se mostravam visivelmente satisfeitos com as suas relações com os Granger. A altivez um pouco melancólica da jovem condessa se atenuava ao contato com os hóspedes, deixando entrever o seu temperamento jovial, sem dúvida sufocado pelos cuidados com a sua condição de nobreza. Hermione, em sua amizade mais freqüente com a condessa, descobria nela uma alma encantadora, muito afetuosa, inteiramente devotada à família e principalmente ao irmão mais velho. De seu lado, o professor elogiava o tato, a bondade amável do Conde Draco e a sua delicada solicitude a respeito de Alexis, que demonstrava por ele uma admiração entusiasta.

Muitas vezes, o senhor de Runsdorf e sua irmão se achavam reunidos aos jovens Weasley em torno da cadeira de Alexis. Essas entrevistas eram perfeitamente cordiais. Draco e Luna mostravam apreciar a natureza amável de Ronald e Ginevra e o seu espírito cultivado. Por sua vez, os filhos do administrador se espantavam por acharem tão exatas as asserções entusiastas do Dr. Slughorn sobre os notáveis dons e as cativantes qualidades do seu nobre aluno.

O excelente doutor vinha freqüentemente a Runsdorf e a melhor amizade o tinha unido ao professor. Achava-se, pois, ali, nessa tarde de setembro, sentado junto ao grupo na pequena clareira do parque a que Alexis tanto gostava de ir. Inclinado para o professor, ele lhe falava a meia voz e decerto eram ainda elogios ao Conde Malfoy que saíam de seus lábios.

A alguma distância, Draco ouvia, sorrindo, a conversa entre Alexis e Nimue. O jovem Granger havia empreendido a tarefa de fazer penetrar o amor pelos estudos nesse cérebro recalcitrante e, com grande surpresa dos seus, a travessa menina concordava, alegremente, em ficar quieta junto dele, ouvindo as suas lições, que, dadas sob forma original, a viva inteligência de Nimue assimilava prontamente.

— Você é um notável professor, meu caro Alexis — disse o conde, depois que a lição estava terminada — Você vai fazer de Nimue um poço de ciências. Mas Maia e Áquila esperam-na lá embaixo. Veja que grandes sinais lhe faz minha irmã.

— Al está transformando a sua irmã numa pessoa ajuizada, Ron — disse Hermione a Ronald, enquanto preparava o café. — Os brinquedos já não tem a mesma atração para ela.

— Acredito! Ela agora não tira o nariz dos livros! Papai, segundo dizem, também foi assim. Somente aos treze anos é que se pôs a estudar com vontade e recuperou amplamente o tempo perdido.

— Seu pai tem uma inteligência notável, não se falando em todas as outras qualidades que lhe são reconhecidas — disse o Conde Draco — Infelizmente, ainda não o pude julgar por mim mesmo, pois nos temos encontrado muito pouco. Porque ele nunca os acompanha? Eu teria imenso prazer em travar relações com ele. Quando eu era criança, de quatro anos mais ou menos, sempre o via aqui em casa.

— Então meu pai vinha a Runsdorf? — perguntou Ronald, com surpresa.

— Muito freqüentemente mesmo! Ignorava-o? Pois eu o admirava muito; ele se mostrava muito gentil comigo e eu lhe votava ardente afeição. Foi minha velha Otávia que me lembrou tudo isso, pois, para lhe ser franco, devo confessar que as minhas recordações não são muito precisas. Mas a soberba fisionomia do Sr. Weasley me ficou no espírito e quando o encontrei, mais tarde, ele já pai de família e eu um adolescente, não achei nenhuma diferença. Olhe, veio-me uma lembrança agora. Eu me achava no pátio com Otávia, certo dia em que, ao voltar da caça, o Sr. Weasley acompanhava meu pai e minha tia Ceres. Ele me tomou em seus braços e me fez dar algumas voltas ao redor do pátio. Eu ria, ria e gritava: "Mais, mais!" De súbito, o cavalo deu um salto e empinou. Foi uma coisa momentânea. O Sr. Weasley firmou a rédea e logo dominou a montaria. Saltou por terra um instante depois e me colocou nos braços de minha tia, que estava pálida de susto. Ela disse, então, com voz trêmula: O senhor não devia continuar a montar esse animal raivoso! É muita imprudência de sua parte!"

— Minha tia Ceres me amava muito e sempre fui o seu sobrinho favorito — acrescentou o Conde Malfoy.

— Arthur nunca nos falou que mantivera um relacionamento íntimo com os seus parentes, senhor conde — observou o professor.

— Nem para nós, seus filhos, ele nunca falou nisso — disse Ronald, que se mostrava espantadíssimo — Falou-nos que conhecera o Conde Lucius, mas eu julgava que ele o tivesse visto por acaso, ou que era um conhecimento apenas cerimonioso.

— Ignoravam que ele salvou a vida de minha tia?

— Não, isso eu sabia. Não que ele me tivesse falado. Soube-o acidentalmente por um estranho.

— Nossa dívida de reconhecimento subsiste sempre e eu gostaria de lhe tornar a dizer. Às vezes pergunto a mim próprio que circunstâncias puderam romper essas relações entre minha família e ele — acrescentou o conde pensativamente.

Ninguém ali o poderia esclarecer sobre o assunto. Hermione, entretanto, já pusera reparo na singular expressão, misto de sofrimento e irritação escarnecedora, que sempre aparecia no semblante do Arthur Weasley todas as vezes que se falava nos senhores de Runsdorf. E agora ela considerava a possibilidade de que o orgulho dos Malfoy talvez houvesse ferido o nobre e altivo Weasley, que se retirara dignamente, sem fazer alarde.

Agora também se explicava a sua recusa em vir a Runsdorf.

A Srta. Granger fez o café e se aproximou, trazendo uma xícara para o professor e outra para o Dr. Slughorn, que tinha o rosto voltado para cima e parecia abismado em uma súbita meditação.

— Está sonhando, senhor doutor? — perguntou Hermione maliciosamente.

— Não, minha querida menina. Pensava apenas que a senhorita deve ter em seus ascendentes alguma aristocrática avó que lhe legou essas mãos fidalgas.

Hermione sorri alegremente. Ela já estava acostumada às pequenas manias do velho e os dois entabulavam sempre, a esse respeito, vivas discussões. Até então, porém, elas nunca tinham ocorrido em presença do Conde Malfoy. Hermione, embora censurasse os Malfoy pelos seus preconceitos, não se reconhecia no direito de ofendê-los sem necessidade, tanto mais que o conde e sua irmã se mostravam muito naturais, muito simples e cordiais com referência ao professor e seus filhos. Não ligou, pois, muita importância à observação do doutor e adiantou-se para o jovem senhor de Runsdorf oferecendo-lhe o café. Entretanto, não se sabe que bicho picara o velho e o incitava nesse dia à discussão.

— A senhorita decerto está com uma enorme vontade de me responder, Srta. Hermione, que a distinção e a elegância não são apanágio exclusivo da nobreza, pois que se encontram também na burguesia – e talvez mesmo em grau mais alto, não é?

— Sim, talvez! — respondeu a jovem com um sorriso de ligeira zombaria — Não é comum ver-se em simples filhas do povo aquilo que se convencionou chamar porte real? Enquanto na aristocracia o senhor também encontrará um bom número de...

Interrompeu-se, embaraçada pela presença do conde. Se bem que ele não pudesse tomar essa apreciação em caráter pessoal ou familiar, poderia, reconhecendo essa verdade, sentir-se ofendido.

Em todo caso, ele não deu mostras de tal. Sua fisionomia séria apenas demonstrava certa ironia. Estendendo a mão para tomar a xícara que Hermione lhe oferecia, disse com calma:

— Um bom número de tipos mais que ordinários, fisicamente falando. Concluo sua frase, senhorita, acrescentando que não posso contradizê-la. Sim, a vulgaridade física existe em nossa casta, e a burguesia, é preciso reconhecer, produz ás vezes flores muito aristocráticas.

As pálpebras do Dr. Slughorn tiveram o pequeno movimento que lhe era habitual nos momentos de viva surpresa. O Conde Malfoy passava por ser muito avaro de cumprimentos. Entretanto, não era esse, aparentemente, um elogio dirigido a Hermione Granger?

Ela, porém, desprovida de faceirice, não viu em todo o caso nada disso. Respondeu, pois, com, simplicidade:

— O fato é incontestável e é preciso ser-se o Dr. Slughorn para negá-lo.

— Perdão, perdão, não estou negando nada! Digo somente que em tese certos dons físicos se transmitem nas raças patrícias, quando elas se conservam sem enlaces desiguais.

— Em tese... sim, talvez.

— Ah! É uma felicidade que concorde! — exclamou maliciosamente o velhinho — Com as suas idéias modernas...

— O senhor, doutor, está ainda no século XIV! — disse Ronaldo, rindo.

— Como eu — disse o Conde Draco com um sorriso meio amargurado — Sim, sei que sou um conservador. Quem de nós tem razão? Nós, encarniçados defensores dos últimos restos dos nossos privilégios, ou os que abraçam as novas idéias? Essas concessões salvarão a nobreza da ruína que ameaça as velhas instituições? Não é mais honroso refugiar-se na glória passada, deixando extinguir nomes, opiniões, costumes que não podem mais ser compreendidos hoje, do que se lançar na peleja com a esperança quimérica de conservar a nossa classe no mundo?

Uma espécie de ceticismo doloroso se adivinhava sob o seu tom calmo.

Hermione não pode conter um vivo movimento de protesto.

— A ação sempre será mais honrosa do que a inércia. Olhe, um soldado que se deita no campo de batalha para esperar a morte, porque vê comprometida a vitória, e um outro que combate até o último suspiro, quase sem esperanças. Qual dos dois o senhor estimaria mais, senhor conde?

A fisionomia de Draco contraiu-se ligeiramente, sob esses belos olhos profundos. Em seguida, tornou a mostrar-se altivo como nos primeiros dias, respondendo num tom glacial:

— Nós não nos poderemos compreender, senhorita, pelo menos quanto a esse assunto...

Interrompeu-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Hermione, seguindo a direção do seu olhar, voltou a cabeça e viu avançando, numa alameda vizinha, Luna, acompanhada por uma criaturinha vestida de cambraia¹ malva, com um grande chapéu branco que tornava ainda mais delicada a sua fina e linda figura. Hermione lembrou-se logo dessa fisionomia, principalmente dos olhos grandes e negros que fixavam nela, com expressão de surpresa irritada, quase com malevolência.

O conde murmurou, retendo um gesto de impaciência:

— Na verdade, Luna poderia dispensar-se...

Levantou-se com vagar e foi ao encontro das duas jovens.

— Finalmente o descobrimos! — exclamou a Srta. Parkinson, estendendo-lhe a mão — Agora, então, deu para brincar em pastorais?

— É uma pastoral vir conversar alguns instantes com amáveis hóspedes, enquanto se respira este ar cálido e delicioso? Verdadeiramente, eu o ignorava. Vieram reunir-se à nossa companhia?

— Não, mamãe mandou procurá-lo porque vão servir o chá — disse Luna — Pansy quis acompanhar-me...

— Sim, porque adoro o seu velho parque — disse a Srta. Parkinson com graciosa vivacidade — Deve-se estar muito bem nesta clareira e já lamento o termos vindo incomodá-lo.

Seu semblante, entretanto, não exprimia esse pesar.

— Tenho que fazer as apresentações — disse o conde, voltando-se para os seus hóspedes — Creio, senhorita, que já encontrou em sociedade o Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Ginevra, não é?

— Efetivamente, neste inverno... — disse Pansy, num tom meio seco, estendendo a mão a Ginevra e respondendo com uma inclinação de cabeça ao cumprimento de Ronald.

— Mas não conhece a Srta. Granger, nem o professor e seu filho, meu amigo Alexis. A Srta. Parkinson, uma companheira de convento de minha irmã.

O tom era breve, sem cordialidade. Hermione observou que o conde assumia com essa linda criatura o mesmo ar de cortesia altiva que ela notara na noite de sua chegada, quando ele a acompanhava e ao pai. Como o professor, cumprimentando Pansy, lembrasse o curto encontro no vestiário, ela respondeu com indiferença desdenhosa:

— Verdadeiramente, não me lembro.

— Nunca supus que tivesse memória tão curta — disse o conde num tom de seca zombaria.

Dirigindo-se ao pequeno grupo que se mantinha de pé ao redor dele, acrescentou, com súbita cordialidade:

— Então, agora vou abandoná-los. Não se esqueça de dizer ao seu pai, Sr. Weasley, quanto eu desejo que ele os acompanhe em suas visitas aqui. Até amanhã, meu caro Alexis.

Em seguida, inclinou-se ante Ginevra e Hermione. Um observador teria notado nesse cumprimento certa deferência, que não existia no que ele dirigira há pouco à Srta. Parkinson. E a linda Pansy foi decerto esse observador, porque o seu rosto se crispou; os seus olhos negros se fixaram durante alguns instantes em Hermione. Em seguida afastou-se em primeiro lugar, logo após um pequeno cumprimento impertinente.

— Parece muito apressada, senhorita! — disse Draco, num tom mordaz.

Ela voltou-se para ele com um clarão no olhar.

— E o senhor, conde, parecia pesaroso por ter de deixar esse grupinho. Estou desolada, pois a minha visita foi a causa desse aborrecimento.

Havia em seu modo de falar uma ironia meio agressiva. Mas seus olhos fitavam com doçura acariciadora o frio semblante do jovem conde.

— Pode tranqüilizar-se. Eu já ia voltar para o castelo. A senhorita somente me privou de tomar a minha xícara de café, que eu não tive tempo de engolir.

Pansy se pôs a rir.

— Foi realmente uma grande privação? Luna, em compensação, vai servir-nos agora mesmo um chá.

— Ele não valerá o café da Srta. Granger, verdadeiramente perfeito, não é verdade, Luna?

—Delicioso! Aliás, a Srta. Hermione possui o dom precioso de fazer bem tudo o que faz.

— É uma perfeição, pois — disse secamente Pansy — Hum! Começo a desconfiar... Minha prima Bullstrode tinha uma professora que ela qualificava de oitava maravilha e nos proibiu de lhe fazer a menor censura. Pois imaginem qual foi a sua surpresa quando certo dia um sobrinho de seu esposo, riquíssimo, veio lhe anunciar a sua intenção de esposar essa moça de obscuro nascimento! A espertinha manobrara admiravelmente para capturar a bela presa!

Nesse instante Pansy encontrou o olhar de Draco, que dizia claramente, não sem ironia: "A que propósito nos conta essa história?" Enrubesceu um pouco e se interrompeu, enquanto Luna declarava com um ligeiro movimento de ombros:

— Essa jovem era decerto uma intrigante e uma faceira. Mas a Srta. Granger, que pertence a excelente família, possui raras qualidades de espírito e de coração e uma grande distinção moral.

— E muito de bondade, de franqueza e de devotamento pelos seus — acrescentou Draco.

Pansy lançou, de lado, um rápido olhar para ele; mas a fisionomia do jovem conde ficou impenetrável e não sofreu a menor alteração quando Luna continuou, não sem malícia, porque sabia bem quanto a Srta. Parkinson era invejosa:

— A esses dons, a Srta. Granger reúne ainda os do encanto e da beleza, como você pode constatar.

— Sim, não é feia, à primeira vista, mas os traços não tem nenhuma regularidade.

— Oh! Isso nem se percebe nessa fisionomia sedutora! E que olhos admiráveis! Que tez deliciosa!

Pansy mordeu os lábios. Mas sem dúvida ficou satisfeita ao ver que o conde não se associava ao entusiasmo da irmã, porque logo se mostrou alegre de novo e contou um incidente acontecido a uma personalidade eminente de Düfelden, a cidade próxima onde ela e seu pai habitavam então, na residência do Arquiduque Dumbledore.

Lá embaixo, na clareira, o Dr. Slughorn perguntava a Hermione:

— Como acha essa pequena Parkinson, senhorita?

— Lindíssima, incontestavelmente.

— E arrogante como uma nova aristocrata que é — acrescentou Ronald.

— Nova aristocrata?

— Sim, sua nobreza é bastante recente — explicou o doutor — Camron² Parkinson, bávaro de nascimento, prestou serviços diplomáticos ao Estado austríaco e recebeu por isso o título de barão. Hábil, flexível e intrigante, soube tornar-se indispensável, como conselheiro, ao Arquiduque Dumbledore, que lhe confiou o cuidado de administrar toda a sua fortuna.

— E esse barão é rico? — perguntou o professor.

— Sim, e sua filha há pouco recebeu herança de um tio — esclareceu Ginevra. É uma importante herdeira. A conselheira Trelawney pretende que ela se case com o Conde Malfoy.

O Dr. Slughorn, indignado, lançou um olhar sobre a Srta. Weasley.

— O Conde Malfoy? Como pode a senhorita dar crédito a semelhante idéia, saída do cérebro inventivo da conselheira? Onde estão pergunto-lhe, os graus de nobreza dessa jovem?

Ronald teve um sorriso cético ao responder:

— Ora! Sua fortuna diminuirá as distâncias!

O doutor lanço-lhe um olhar enviesado.

— Sr. Weasley, se o senhor conhecesse o conde como eu conheço, não diria tal tolice, permita-me a expressão. Nem todo o ouro do mundo o decidiria a esquecer que devido ao seu nome, ele só poderá unir-se a uma família tão nobre quanto a dele.

— Mas e se ela lhe agradar?

— Nada alterará isso. Vamos, eu o conheço e sei que alma enérgica é a sua.

"Ele devia então empregar essa força de caráter em reagir contra os preconceitos de sua família" — pensou Hermione, afastando-se para chamar Áquila e as meninas. "Há pouco não pude resistir e fi-lo compreender o meu modo de pensar e percebi que o magoei. Devia ter-me calado, talvez. Não somos da mesma escala social e, como ele o disse, não nos poderemos jamais compreender neste ponto. Entretanto, se a comparação que fiz lhe mostrou a aberração de que é vítima..."

Logo, porém, ela levantou os ombros, dizendo de si para si que era uma louca em pensar assim. O conde bem pouco devia importar-se com o que ela pensasse a seu respeito! O único resultado de sua franqueza seria o de afastá-lo dos Granger.

"Se isso acontecer ficarei aborrecida por causa de Alexis" — pensou Hermione. "E o meu pai deplorará ter perdido esse aluno cordial e atencioso. Sim, teria sido melhor que eu me calasse... Não, não lamento nada! Parece-me que cumpri o meu dever. Ademais, o conde possui caráter muito elevado para me guardar rancor por causa dessa apreciação um pouco impetuosa, mas sem maldade."

1** Cambraia:** Tecido de linho ou de algodão, muito fino.

2** Camron:** de origem escocês- gaulesa, significa nariz torto. Uma variante de Cameron.


	8. Capítulo 7

Oi, oi Povo! Eis mais um capítulo.

**Ip S.**, Bem a Parkinson apareceu... E as coisas começam a se complicar... Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Bjs e boa leitura!

E só lembrando, que comentar nunca é de mais. ^^

_**Morgana Flamel**_.

* * *

><p>Meia hora mais tarde, o professor e seus filhos se achavam na carruagem de Ronald, no caminho da floresta. O jovem conseguira convencê-los a ir jantar em Nunsthel, aproveitando a esplêndida temperatura da tarde.<p>

— Papai se sentirá muito feliz por vê-los à sua mesa! E, na volta, contemplarão a floresta ao luar. É feérica¹!

A refeição foi alegríssima. A própria melancolia de Alexis se atenuava ao contato com os Malfoy e os Weasley. O administrador e seu amigo, sorrindo, ouviam os moços e, de vez em quando, intrometiam-se na conversa com uma ou outra palavra.

Como, a propósito de Parkinson, se viesse a falar de Conde Malfoy, Ronald exclamou:

— Já me esquecia, papai, de lhe transmitir o convite dele. O conde disse-me que ficará encantado de o ver em Runsdorf e me fez grandes elogios do senhor.

A fisionomia do administrador se tornou subitamente sombria. Sem responder, pôs-se a enrolar entre os dedos as migalhas de pão.

— Nunca nos disse, me modesto amigo, que salvou das chamas a tia do...

Arthur ruborizou-se e os seus lábios tremeram. Um relâmpago perpassou-lhe pelo olhar ao voltar-se para o professor.

— Suplico-lhe, não falemos mais nisso, Adrian! — disse ele quase com violência — É um túmulo que jamais deverá ser reaberto.

Interrompeu-se e, passando com nervosismo a mão pela fronte, continuou num tom ainda alterado, mas procurando sorrir:

— Você vai julgar-me um tanto nervoso, meu amigo. De fato, às vezes o sou, sem nenhuma razão.

Ao proferir estas palavras, fez um movimento impaciente de ombros e no seu olhar apareceu uma expressão dolorosa que Hermione não deixou de notar.

Às nove horas, Ronald levou os convidados para Runsdorf. Fez o carro tomar o caminho mais longo, o que passava em frente ao chalé rosa, e que era o mais pitoresco, principalmente à claridade do luar.

Uma luz azulada iluminava misteriosamente a relva e dava aos troncos das árvores aparência fantasmagórica. Banhava as encostas por grandes blocos de granito, que desciam até o vale. Dir-se-ia uma paisagem de sonho, de um mundo irreal adormecido na eternidade.

Numa volta do caminho divisou-se o chalé. A luz que saía das janelas dos apartamentos maravilhosamente decorados parecia um desafio à pálida claridade do luar. Ao redor da encantadora vivenda, viam-se grandes lanternas de vidro rosado, presas por braços de ferro delicadamente forjados, projetando claridade intensa sobre a estrada e iluminando o magnífico jardim.

— Está sempre assim — disse Ronald, refreando o cavalo para dar tempo aos companheiros de verem bem a linda residência — A princesa Karkaroff não suporta a escuridão, tem necessidade de luz, sempre de muita luz...

O moço interrompeu a frase. Por detrás das grandes vidraças de uma janela do primeiro andar, acabava de aparecer uma forma curvada, vestida de branco. Hermione distinguiu de relance um rosto pronunciadamente feio, abatido, e uns olhos penetrantes que produziram nela uma sensação de repulsa.

— A princesa... — murmurou Ronald.

Logo que o carro passou pela frente do chalé e ia deixá-lo para trás, a porta se abriu e um homem de alta estatura apareceu no limiar. Num golpe de vista, Hermione reconheceu Argus.

O velho tomou um caminho que encurtava muito, por atalhos, o trajeto até Runsdorf.

— É o velho Sr. Filch, não é? — perguntou Ronald — Que belo exemplo de devotamento dão esses antigos servidores! Esse é velhíssimo! Foi contemporâneo da Princesa Karkaroff. Muito moço ainda, entrou para o serviço de Abraxas Malfoy, que o fez seu criado favorito. A irmã de Abraxas também depositava nele uma confiança absoluta. Provavelmente agora lhe apraz falar com ele sobre o passado, porque sempre o encontro por aqui quando volto à noite para casa. Viu a princesa, Mione?

— O suficiente para me convencer de que é de uma fealdade notável.

— Sim, mas o seu espírito era, parece, incomparável: vivo, brilhante, original. Oh! Original ela ainda é, e sempre! Vive numa quase completa solidão, e jamais, depois de sua volta da Rússia, pôs os pés em Runsdorf. Seus sobrinhos-netos vêm vê-la raramente, segundo dizem. Quando sua sobrinha, a cônega, está em Runsdorf, passa, algumas vezes, dois ou três dias no chalé. Suponho que então elas devem abismar-se em dissertações sem fim sobre a grandeza desaparecida de sua raça.

Rindo muito, o jovem continuou:

— Felizmente essas orgulhosas damas do passado não estão me ouvindo, porque provavelmente não devem admitir que sua família seja assim comentada, com irreverência, sem consideração pela sua superioridade de outrora!

Além, em outra curva do caminho, surgia Runsdorf, mais sombrio do que nunca, quase fantástico sob a claridade do luar, que parecia aumentar exageradamente as suas dimensões. O velho solar tinha o aspecto sinistro de imensa e negra prisão. Ronald, estendendo a mão na direção do castelo, prosseguiu:

— E, entretanto, não se pode duvidar de que sua influência sela nula para o futuro. Eles se empenham numa luta silenciosa contra as idéias modernas, perdendo tudo o que têm de bom, de legítimo. Serão vencidos irremediavelmente. E, no entanto, os jovens Malfoy são tão bem dotados!

— Sim, são muito atraentes — disse o professor — Confesso que esse jovem Conde Malfoy me inspira grande simpatia. E a Condessa Luna é encantadora.

— De um encanto perfeito! — disse Ronald com entusiasmo contido — E o seu destino será escolhido assim: ou envelhecer inutilmente entre essas antigas paredes, ou esposar algum personagem mais ou menos idoso, mais ou menos horrível e desagradável. Isso pouco importará, contanto que a nobreza dele seja digna da sua. A não ser que ela entre para um Capítulo como a tia...

— Talvez não, Ron. Com as qualidades que possui, é bem possível que seja escolhida por um jovem de sua casta, também bem dotado.

Ronald meneou a cabeça.

— Sim, isso poderia acontecer, mas será grande sorte! A nobreza arruinada procura a fortuna; a outra também não deseja outra coisa. Ora, os Malfoy parecem estar metidos em grandes apuros... Enfim, veremos! — concluiu o jovem Weasley, tocando com o chicote o dorso do cavalo, o que fez o carro mudar ligeiramente de rumo, em direção a Runsdorf.

Nessa noite, quando ia preparar-se para dormir, Hermione sentiu vontade de ver o lago sob a luz do luar. Ninguém, segundo Otávia, freqüentava essa parte do castelo e assim, pois, não via nenhuma inconveniência em atender a esse inocente desejo.

Puxou o ferrolho, abriu a pesada porta de carvalho e se achou na galeria, iluminada apenas pela claridade que penetrava através das grandes vidraças e que se estendia em longas faixas pelo pavimento de mármore.

O escuro lago mostrava-se, nessa noite, transformado numa grande toalha de prata líquida. Ao contrário, a estranha capela erguia-se mais negra, mais lúgubre, sob o clarão branco da lua, que iluminava a fachada dos edifícios ao redor do lago, e de tal modo que Hermione distinguia, no lado oposto do pátio, as vidraças das altas janelas, até então sempre fechadas.

Avançando, fitou por um momento o lago prateado, sepulcro líquido de muitos membros de uma família outrora rica e poderosa, derradeira morada dessa linda Paola, cuja morte levara o esposo ao suicídio. Juntando as mãos, a jovem fez uma prece comovida em tenção de todos esses mortos desconhecidos.

Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que uma das portas defronte ia-se abrindo lentamente. Logo uma figura alta e esbelta, vestida de negro, surgiu no limiar envidraçado.

A despeito de sua habitual energia, foi com dificuldade que Hermione reteve uma exclamação de susto, porque tudo o que a velha Otávia lhe contara veio-lhe subitamente ao espírito.

A aparição, com andar deslizante, chegou-se até a beira do lago; ali caiu de joelhos, curvando um pouco a cabeça para a água prateada. Hermione observou o seu admirável perfil, a cabeleira escura, o corpo, cuja elegância lhe pareceu incomparável. Que maravilhosa e fascinante visão nesse cenário de lenda! Seria a pobre Condessa Paola rezando pelo seu esposo culpado? Ou Bellatrix, a jovem que preferira morrer prisioneira a consentir num casamento odioso? Ou alguma outra dessas condessas Malfoy que ali tinham levado uma vida de secretos martírios? Otávia dissera que esse apartamento estava agora sempre desocupado e que a primeira condessa que não quisera habitá-lo fora a pobre Paola, por não poder habituar-se com a proximidade da fúnebre capela.

De súbito, a aparição curvou mais a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Hermione julgou ver levantarem-se-lhe os ombros, como sacudidos por soluços. Depois, as mãos caídas novamente sobre o colo, a desconhecida levantou-se com um movimento impetuoso e andou rapidamente para a porta envidraçada, por onde desapareceu.

Alguns instantes mais tarde uma luz surgiu nas janelas, através das grandes cortinas de tecido leve, cor púrpura, que caíam por detrás das vidraças. Logo, os sons de um harmônio chegaram aos ouvidos de Hermione. Mãos de artista faziam o instrumento vibrar, davam-lhe alma, ou antes, comunicavam-lhe a da misteriosa musicista. E essa alma devia ser bem triste, magoada, dolorosa, ferida em todos os seus ideais, a se avaliar pelas frases melancólicas, atormentadas, pungentes em sua simplicidade, que Hermione ouvia com profunda emoção.

Bruscamente a harmonia mudou. Tornou-se dura, cruel, triunfante, para cessar em seguida, como num soluço.

Hermione voltou para o seu quarto e abandonou-se, comovida, numa poltrona. Teria tido alguma alucinação? Ou então vira mesmo um dos fantasmas de que falara Otávia?

Meneou a cabeça, pondo-se a rir. Seus nervos, sobre excitados um instante pela estranheza da cena, retomaram o equilíbrio. Os Malfoy provavelmente tinham alguns hóspedes, que talvez até fossem parentes, e um deles viera rezar pelos mortos da família. A pobre senhora devia ter muitos pesares, a se julgar pela atitude e pela música, belíssima, porém tão triste!

Rosa, na manhã seguinte, trouxe o café com leite muito tarde. Desculpou-se, dizendo que a senhora cônega havia chegado na véspera, à noite, sem prevenir ninguém, e que por isso se achava sobrecarregada de serviços.

— Tive que desfazer as malas, arranjar o apartamento, preparar uma porção de coisas, porque a Condessa Ceres gosta de ver tudo muito bem disposto à sua volta.

— Onde fica o apartamento dela? — perguntou Hermione, cortando o pão em fatias.

— É aquele que dá sobre o lago. A Princesa Karkaroff o habitava quando moça. A senhora cônega o escolheu depois que ela o deixou. É o mais belo, o mais luxuosos do castelo. Mas nem que me dessem uma fortuna trocaria o meu pobre quarto por ele!

Quando Rosa saiu, o professor voltou-se para a filha:

— Então, eis o seu fantasma, Hermione!

— Sim, tudo se explica. A cônega foi rezar por sua mãe diante do lago que é o seu túmulo. Entretanto, o desespero que vi é incompreensível, ao se considerar que ela era uma criancinha, ainda inconsciente, na época em que morreu a Condessa Paola. Em todo caso, a aparição dessa soberba criatura na beira do lago, sob o luar, foi realmente fantástica. Eu desejaria que o senhor a visse, papai!

— Infelizmente não posso solicitar dessa orgulhosa senhora a repetição da cena — disse rindo o professor — Que vai fazer você esta manhã, Hermione?

— Já que hoje é o seu dia de dar as lições, papai, irei à casa da velha Bagshot. Vai fazer quinze dias que não vejo a pobre mulher.

Bathilda Bagshot, nonagenária viúva de um lenhador, vivia pobremente num pequeno casebre da floresta. Tinha sido, na mocidade, ajudante de cozinha em Runsdorf. Um bom homem, seu parente, a esposara, apesar de certa fraqueza de espírito da mulher, e a fizera feliz tanto quanto lhe permitia a sua modesta posição. Morreu quase centenário, deixando a companheira, meio paralítica. O único filho a abandonara, há muitos anos, sem quaisquer recursos para subsistir. Felizmente, Arthur Weasley morava ali. Compassivo e generoso, encarregou sua filha mais velha de cuidar da pobre mulher, a fim de que nada lhe faltasse. Um dia Hermione acompanhou Ginevra à casa dela e a velha Bathilda demonstrou tal contentamento que a jovem voltou ali muitas vezes trazendo-lhe sempre alguns doces, que eram recebidos com tocante reconhecimento.

Bathilda, que sempre tivera temperamento um pouco esquisito, era geralmente taciturna. Entretanto, às vezes – por pouco tempo, aliás –, tornava-se loquaz². Então, proferia frases desconexas, acompanhadas de grandes gestos das mãos descarnadas. Depois, repentinamente, caía num mutismo de que nada a tirava.

Nessa manhã, entrando no casebre, Hermione viu logo que ela se achava num desses dias. Bathilda, ao vê-la, piscou o único olho que lhe restava, depois de um acidente que sofrera uns doze anos atrás.

— A senhora vem de Runsdorf? Um belo castelo... Conheço todos os cantos. Eu era curiosa e sempre me ralhavam por isso... E vi... Oh! Vi tantas coisas! A senhora conhece Argus? Sim, eu o vi... e o Conde Abraxas, na galeria... ele estava tão pálido... Sim, era bem isso... e o cofre era bem pesado...

— Que cofre? — perguntou Hermione maquinalmente.

— O cofre... e a água descia... vi bem o buraco... Oh! Se vi bem!

Interrompeu-se, o olhar perdido, e Hermione não conseguiu tirar-lhe mais nenhuma palavra.

A jovem só deixou o casebre depois de o ter posto em perfeita ordem. Tomou o caminho que passava defronte do chalé, porque dali poderia deliciar-se com uma vista encantadora do vale. Nessa manhã, o sol de setembro iluminava as encostas recobertas de matas e os prados ao fundo, atravessados por faiscante e tortuosa ribeira. As folhagens começavam a tomar tons de ferrugem e de ouro velho, as urzes cobriam de largos tapetes róseos as charnecas, onde bebiam em ondas o sol claro e doce. Hermione andava com passo apressado em meio ao misterioso silêncio da floresta.

À volta do caminho viu o chalé banhado de sol, coberto por um vermelho manto de briônia³. Era, na verdade, uma fascinante moradia. Por um instante a jovem parou para admirar as finas esculturas nos balcões de madeira e a coleção de begônias, de todos os tons rosa, que ornava a frente da residência.

Quando voltava a cabeça, viu duas pessoas que saíam do caminho que levava diretamente a Runsdorf. Uma era o Conde Draco, a outra... (Hermione teria reconhecido entre mil esse corpo incomparável, ao qual se aliava tão bem o andar flexível e majestoso.) Não poderia haver engano, tanto mais que a pessoa trazia o mesmo vestido preto, muito severo, um pouco comprido, com o qual Hermione vira a fascinante aparição da véspera.

Um chapéu, porém, nessa manhã, cobria-lhe a cabeleira, escondendo em parte a fronte. Todavia, quando ele se aproximou, Hermione pode observar com rápido golpe de vista o rosto da desconhecida. Como era bela! Seria verdadeiramente impossível imaginar-se traços mais harmoniosos, tez de brancura mais delicada. Os magníficos olhos claros, aveludados, que demonstravam surpresa um pouco altiva, encontraram-se com os de Hermione.

O conde se descobriu e adiantou-se para a jovem, que se apressou em andar depois de o ter cumprimentado.

— Srta. Granger, já que se oferece uma ocasião, quererá permitir-me apresentá-la a minha tia, a Condessa Ceres Malfoy?

Certo interesse apareceu nos belos olhos da condessa, que achava, talvez, essa jovem burguesa suficientemente distinta para lhe merecer alguma atenção. Estendeu a formosa mão branca para Hermione, num gesto que não teria desmerecido a mais orgulhosa das soberanas; seus lábios pronunciaram uma frase muito simples e condescendente. A Srta. Granger respondeu-lhe com a graça habitual, mas um pouco reservada. Entretanto, não estaria sonhando? Então, essa formosa mulher era tia do Conde Draco?... Deveria ter uns quarenta anos. Sob o sol claro que a envolvia, era fácil a qualquer pessoa convencer-se de que não existiam artifícios nessa juventude e beleza. Disse-lhe o conde:

— Está passeando bem cedo hoje, senhorita! E o ar da floresta lhe fez um bem maravilhoso!

De fato, a frescura fascinante de Hermione, a vida profunda e intensa do seu olhar justificavam essa reflexão do Conde Draco, feita num tom de discreta admiração.

— Gosto tanto desta floresta!... E principalmente a esta hora.

— A senhorita tem razão. Era esta também a minha hora predileta — disse a cônega com sua voz um pouco baixa, mas muito harmoniosa — Como eu gostava de ver o róseo diamantino das urzes, que pareciam pérolas cor-de-rosa. Eu gostava de remexer com os pés os matinhos úmidos e ouvir o canto do despertar dos pássaros. Sim, como eu gostava disso tudo!

As últimas palavras foram ditas quase num murmúrio com lábios ligeiramente trêmulos.

— E agora, minha tia?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso em que Hermione percebeu grande amargura.

— Agora, meu caro Draco, sua tia é uma mulher velha que já viveu, refletiu e nada conservou desses poéticos entusiasmos da juventude.

— Uma mulher velha! — exclamou Hermione.

E a admiração refletida em seu olhar revelava à bela condessa quanto era sincero esse protesto. Mas aquilo que seria lisonjeiro para outra mulher parecia, ao contrário, desagradar à cônega, porque uma ruga de contrariedade riscou a sua fronte.

— A aparência não quer dizer nada — disse ela com ligeiro movimento de ombros. — Certas pessoas conservam até a velhice uma alma jovem, ingênua e cheia de ilusões; outras são velhas aos vinte anos. Em nossa família há geralmente destas últimas. As responsabilidades de um grande nome nos envelhecem depressa.

O seu formoso semblante parecia entristecer-se e Hermione julgou ver a mesma sombra tristonha no rosto do conde. Logo, porém, ele sorriu, fazendo um gesto amigável na direção do caminho.

— Eis o Sr. Weasley e Nimue.

A cônega estremeceu e Hermione teve a impressão de que ela procurava dominar-se para não recuar. Seus lábios tornaram-se, subitamente, cor de cera, suas mãos se crisparam no cabo da sombrinha. Por fim, ergueu a cabeça orgulhosamente, voltando-se para os que chegavam: Ronald e sua irmãzinha.

Então, Hermione, que a observava com discreta surpresa, notou que a calma reaparecia em sua fisionomia. Também pode perceber um pouco de irritação ou impaciência quando Ronald, a chamado de Draco, veio inclinar-se ante ela.

— Minha tia, o Sr. Ronald Weasley, filho do administrador, esse valente Arthur Weasley que a salvou outrora do incêndio.

Hermione mais uma vez julgou ver estremecer a cônega, provavelmente pela lembrança do terrível perigo do qual Arthur a havia salvo. Foi, porém, com voz muito calma, glacial mesmo, que ela respondeu:

— Não o esqueci. Seu pai é o homem mais corajoso que vi em minha vida e o senhor pode orgulhar-se de ser seu filho.

Oh! Desta vez, era bem evidente a viva emoção no seu formoso rosto! Draco fizera a pequena Nimue, um pouco intimidada pela majestade daquela senhora, chegar-se para perto de sua tia; a menina ergueu para ela os grandes olhos azuis, semelhantes aos dos pai.

— Eis a encantadora pequenina Weasley — disse alegremente o conde — Ela se tornou amiga muito querida de Maia, de Ariadne e de Áquila.

A cônega acariciou os cachos ruivos de Nimue. Depois, desviou dela o olhar e disse com a mesma frieza:

— Sim, ela parece muito gentil, mas vamos, Draco, estamos prendendo a Srta. Granger.

Em seguida, inclinou-se ligeiramente e se dirigiu para o chalé, acompanhada pelo sobrinho, que se despedira amigavelmente de Ronald com um aperto de mão e cumprimentara Hermione com a sua habitual cordialidade respeitosa.

— Essa moça é realmente bonita e muito distinta — disse a cônega num tom de aprovação — Suponho que está destinada, algum dia, a tornar-se esposa do jovem Weasley, não é?

O conde tinha a mão no cabo da campainha. Esta foi agitada com tal violência que a Condessa Ceres exclamou:

— Mas você está louco, Draco? Que vai minha tia pensar desse carrilhão desordenado?

— Creio que ela está um pouco surda — replicou ele tranqüilamente — Em caso contrário, saberei desculpar-me deste movimento impetuoso. Quando à pergunta que me fez, não posso respondê-la por não estar a par dos projetos do administrador e de seu filho. Evidentemente, esse enlace poderia ser feito. Os Weasley são ricos, mas julgo que não são interesseiros e a Srta. Granger é daquelas que podem casar-se com quem melhor lhe aprouver. A classe social é a mesma, nada os separa.

Um lacaio de libré clara, com galões de prata, abriu a porta. No momento de franquear o limiar, logo após sua tia, Draco voltou-se Hermione tomava então o atalho, com Ronald e Nimue. O rosto do conde se contraiu, vincando-lhe a fronte uma profunda ruga. A sua expressão, entretanto, já havia retomado a habitual calma e altivez quando entrou no vestíbulo, decorado de pinturas mitológicas e de flores de colorido ardente.

No atalho, Hermione e Ronald conversavam em termos admirativos sobre a bela cônega. Mas Nimue disse subitamente, sacudindo os cachos ruivos:

— Sim, ela é lindíssima, mas não me parece muito amável e tive a impressão de que não lhe agradei. Não o percebeu, Mione?

— Talvez não goste muito de crianças, minha querida. Ron, não é seu pai que vejo ali embaixo, na clareira?

— Sim, é ele com efeito. Vá dizer-lhe bom dia, Nimue, porque você ainda não o viu esta manhã.

Alguns instantes depois, Arthur Weasley, deixando os guardas-florestais aos quais dava instruções, chegava ao atalho e estendia a mão a Hermione, um franco sorriso a iluminar-lhe a grave fisionomia.

— Que passeio matinal, senhorita! Foi a Nunsthel?

— Não, fui somente ver a velha Bagshot, que encontrei em seus dias de divagação. Falou-me de Runsdorf, do Sr. Filch, do Conde Abraxas, em frases cortadas e imprecisas.

— Sim, são sempre as lembranças de Runsdorf que a fazem delirar. Parece que o seu espírito ficou particularmente abalado durante o tempo em que lá esteve.

— Papai, há pouco vimos a tia do Conde Malfoy — disse Nimue, tomando-lhe a mão.

— A velha princesa do chalé, de quem você tinha tanto medo no ano passado?

— Não, aquela a que chama cônega... O que quer dizer cônega?

O rosto do administrador, um pouco animado pelo passeio a cavalo que acabava de fazer na floresta, contraiu-se ligeiramente, as pálpebras bateram e baixaram por um instante.

— Sim, acabamos de encontrar junto do chalé o conde e a tia conversando com a Mione — disse Ronald — E fomos apresentados a ela muito amavelmente. Que maravilhosa beleza! Mas que frieza e orgulho! Entretanto, disse-me que jamais esqueceu o que o senhor fez por ela e que eu poderia orgulhar-me de ser seu filho.

Um riso sardônico se formou nos lábios de Arthur Weasley. Voltando-se para a clareira murmurou:

— Eu também nunca o esqueci! Certos acontecimentos contam dobrado em nossa existência.

E em voz alta chamou:

— Longbottom, quer trazer o meu cavalo, faz favor?

Um guarda-florestal adiantou-se, trazendo pelas rédeas o belo baio marrom que relinchava alegremente. Arthur curvou-se para a filha e beijou-a na fronte.

— Até a noite, pequena Nimue. Ron, avise Ginny do almoço no pavilhão de caça com o arquiduque. Longbottom veio trazer-me o convite imperioso de sua Alteza. Lembranças ao meu amigo Adrian, Srta. Granger, e até domingo.

Pôs o pé no estribo; mas a pequenina mão de Nimue segurou-o pela manga.

— Papai, o senhor não me respondeu. O que é uma cônega?

— Agora não tenho tempo para lhe explicar, minha filha. Pergunte a Ron.

Saltou para a sela e afastou-se, cavalgando com tanto garbo e tão jovem na aparência que se diria o irmão mais velho do filho.

Hermione despediu-se de Ronald e de Nimue e encaminhou-se rapidamente para Runsdorf. Todos esses encontros tinham-na retardado e só lhe restava tempo para chegar na hora justa da lição de inglês de Luna.

— Ah! Viu minha tia? — disse a jovem condessa, a quem ela falou de seu passeio — Não lhe pergunto como a achou, porque a resposta é sempre a mesma. Sua beleza é daquelas, raríssimas, que não se discutem. Mas o que vale mais é a sua bondade. Ela nos ama muito. Quando ao seu espírito, ao mesmo tempo cintilante e delicado, pouco o demonstra, principalmente fora do seio da família. Às vezes, mesmo, ela se mostra singularmente taciturna.

Meneando a cabeça, Luna acrescentou com tristeza:

— Dir-se-ia que existe nela algum profundo sofrimento moral.

Hermione, lembrando-se da cena noturna, pensou, sem ousar dizê-lo, que Luna provavelmente tinha razão.

* * *

><p>1<strong> Feérica:<strong> pertencente ao mundo das fadas; mágico; maravilhoso; deslumbrante.

2** Loquaz:** Falador; eloqüente.

3** Briônia:** espécie de planta medicinal (.).


	9. Capítulo 8

Oi, oi!

Chegamos a metade da história.

Só lembrando que comentar nunca é demais.

Bjs e Boa Leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>O silêncio habitual da floresta foi perturbado nessa manhã pela caçada arquiducal, cujos ruídos chegavam até Nunsthel: sons de trompas, latidos da malta, galope do cavalo do picador pela estrada, tudo isso, levado pelo vento do oeste, chegava bem distinto aos ouvidos de Hermione, de Ginevra e de Nimue, comodamente instaladas na clara sala de jantar do administrador.<p>

Arthur Weasley e Ronald tomavam parte na caçada. Ginevra convidara os Granger para virem almoçar com ela e sua irmã. Depois iriam ver, do terraço, a volta das equipagens e dos cavaleiros. Entretanto, como Alexis não se sentisse bem e não pudesse deixar Runsdorf, o professor teve que ficar junto dele, mas exigiu que Hermione fosse a Nunsthel.

Lá pelas duas horas, a jovem despediu-se de sua amiga, recusando esperar a passagem do arquiduque e dos seus convidados. Tinha pressa de se reunir ao pai e ao irmão, que sempre a esperavam com alguma impaciência.

Pelo caminho largo, bem cuidado, que passava defronte da moradia do administrador, as numerosas equipagens vindas de Düfelden haviam deixado seus rastos no chão molhado das chuvas dos dias precedentes, juncado de folhas que as rodas dos carros e as patas dos cavalos tinham afundado na lama. Hermione andava sobre a relva espessa que lhe abafava os passos. Assim foi que, sem ser notada, percebeu num atalho paralelo, através de uns troncos desfolhados, uma alta figura de mulher envolta num manto preto, a cabeça coberta com uma mantilha da mesma cor. A mulher andava lentamente e de súbito parou, encostando-se a uma árvore. Nessa posição devia achar-se de frente para Nunsthel e distinguir pelo menos o seu telhado.

Hermione continuou o seu caminho um pouco intrigada, porque julgara reconhecer a cônega. Ora, esta sentia pela floresta, outrora tão amada, uma declarada antipatia e só a pisava para ir à casa da Princesa Karkaroff. Hermione achava essa formosa mulher muito enigmática. Orgulhosa de seu nome até o mais alto grau, atraente e mesmo encantadora, dotada de espírito delicado e culto, muito afeiçoada aos sobrinhos, como havia dito Luna – sim, era isso tudo e também era bondosa, com pensamentos elevados, fugitivos impulsos de entusiasmo. Mas a que atribuir a sua habitual melancolia altiva e a expressão de sofrimento que por vezes se fazia notar nos seus belos olhos aveludados?

O professor e os filhos, em seu relacionamento com a cônega, encontravam-na sempre amável, embora altivamente reservada. Parecia apreciar o espírito fino e justo, as qualidades intelectuais, a grande distinção dos hóspedes de sua cunhada. Diversas vezes convidara Hermione para tomar chá, e a jovem assim tinha passado momentos bem agradáveis no vasto salão vermelho que dava sobre o lago, em palestras interessantes com a cônega e Luna. A inteligência viva, penetrante e cultivada de Hermione, sua alegria encantadora lhe atraíam a simpatia das condessas Malfoy. Entretanto, somente Luna a tratava verdadeiramente como a uma igual. A Condessa Narcissa e sua cunhada, sob o manto da afabilidade, guardavam cuidadosamente as distâncias, embora o fizessem com bastante tato para que a jovem não se sentisse ofendida. Quanto ao conde...

Chegando a esse ponto de suas reflexões, Hermione entristeceu. O jovem senhor de Runsdorf, com certeza, não esquecera o julgamento audacioso que ela tomara a liberdade de fazer a seu respeito.

Não, ele não esquecera nem havia perdoado. Continuara a tomar as suas lições de inglês com o professor e vinha sempre sentar-se longas horas junto de Alexis, mas agora escolhia – Hermione o havia notado – as ocasiões em que ela se achava ocupada junto dos seus alunos, ou então a hora da lição de desenho que ela dava a Nimue, duas vezes por semana. Entretanto, uma tarde, no apartamento da cônega à hora do chá, ele parecera desagradavelmente surpreendido por encontrá-la ali. Sob a sua cortesia de homem bem-educado, conservava agora certa reserva altiva a respeito da audaciosa burguesa que ousara censurar o Conde Malfoy. Entretanto, às vezes, Hermione perguntava a si própria por que seria que ele só adotara essa atitude depois do seu encontro junto do chalé, pois que, nessa manhã, ele se mostrara tão gentil quanto antes.

"Pois bem, que se comporte como melhor lhe aprouver! Além disso, pouco me importo com os seus modos!" — pensou ela, meneando a cabeça com impaciência.

Entretanto, a sua fronte estava enrugada e uma profunda tristeza velava o seu formoso olhar.

Hermione, pensando em tudo isso, tomou por um atalho a fim de chegar mais depressa a Runsdorf. À esquerda havia uma pedreira, abandonada há muito tempo sem dúvida, porque os abetos haviam criado raízes nas fendas e um espesso tapete de erva fina cobria as encostas cortadas. Nos arredores, as urzes se estendiam em profusão, mas belas do que em nenhum outro lugar. E Hermione não pode resistir à tentação de se deter ali para colher um buquê da sua flor favorita.

Um ruído ligeiro fê-la voltar a cabeça; no princípio do atalho surgira a senhora do manto preto, que era de fato a cônega. Primeiro, ela fez um movimento de surpresa, quase de recuo; depois, adiantou-se para Hermione.

— Não tem medo de passear sozinha nestes caminhos desertos? — perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Nenhum, minha senhora. Aliás, disseram-me que a segurança é completa na floresta.

— Em tempos comuns, sim. Mas ontem contaram ao meu sobrinho que um indivíduo de má cara anda rondando os arredores do chalé e de Runsdorf. Em todo caso, sempre é mais prudente não deixar a estrada principal. Aliás, os atalhos estão muito molhados — disse a cônega mostrando a barra de sua saia respingada de lama — Se está de volta para o castelo, faremos juntas o caminho quando tiver terminado a sua colheita.

— Oh! Já colhi bastante — disse Hermione.

Quando se dirigiam para a estrada, um homem surgiu detrás de um grande bloco de pedra localizado na entrada da pedreira. Era um indivíduo de alta estatura, hirsuto, com as roupas em farrapos. Seus olhos brilhavam febris, com expressão selvagem, os lábios se crispavam em ricto feroz. Deslizou atrás das duas mulheres, mas subitamente fez um gesto de furor.

— Desgraça! Eis aí alguém! — murmurou ele.

O galope de um cavalo se fazia ouvir. No momento em que a cônega e Hermione chegavam à beira da estrada, um cavaleiro apareceu. Era o Conde Draco, que parou a montaria e tirou o chapéu.

— Como? Passeando pela floresta, minha tia?

A cônega respondeu brevemente:

— Uma fantasia. Acabo de encontrar a Srta. Granger e voltávamos juntas.

Um grito de Hermione interrompeu-a. Detrás delas surgiu repentinamente o homem, que se atirou para a frente com um punhal na mão.

— Para você, a minha vingança, Conde Malfoy! — exclamou ele com a voz rouca.

Com rápido movimento, Hermione se colocou defronte do homem e a lâmina dirigida contra Draco golpeou a mão que ela instintivamente levantara para proteger o conde.

O cavalo empinou. Draco saltou por terra e se lançou sobre o miserável que, praguejando, levantava de novo a arma. Mas a cônega segurou-lhe o braço e o conde se apoderou com dedos crispados da comprida faca, que atirou longe. Depois, sua mão fina e nervosa, que ninguém julgaria tão vigorosa, prendeu o agressor pelo ombro, fê-lo rodar e o jogou ao chão. A cabeça do agressor bateu numa pedra angulosa e o homem perdeu os sentidos.

— Oh! O senhor o matou! — disse Hermione com a voz fraquíssima.

Cambaleava, muito pálida, quase desfalecendo. Draco, tão pálido quanto ela, tomou-lhe docemente a mão ensangüentada, que examinou com cuidado.

— Espero que não seja grave. Minha tia, tem aí um lenço para me dar? Quero enfaixar esta ferida. Depois irei buscar uma carruagem a fim de levar a Srta. Granger para Runsdorf.

— E ao criminoso, que vai fazer? — perguntou a cônega.

— A senhora permitirá que eu me ocupe do criminoso depois da vítima — replicou Draco, cuja voz tremia com viva emoção.

— Felizmente ele não causou um mal irremediável — disse Hermione.

— Graças a você, querida menina! — disse a cônega, apertando afetuosamente a mão válida de Hermione — Sem a sua brava intervenção, talvez nesta hora o meu sobrinho já não existisse. Vou cuidar da Srta. Granger, e você, Draco, veja esse miserável, que, afinal, não podemos deixar morrer ali como um cão.

Draco inclinou-se sobre o homem caído. O sangue saía abundantemente da cabeça e escorria pelo rosto. O conde abriu a blusa esfarrapada e apoiou o ouvido contra o peito do seu agressor. Logo se ergueu, dizendo:

— Está vivo. Vou fazer uma atadura provisória, a fim de que se possa transportá-lo para algum lugar.

Hermione deu o seu lenço, ao qual Draco juntou o seu, para fazer uma ligadura e estancar o sangue na cabeça do malfeitor.

— Vou buscar auxílio em Nunsthel para levá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo pedirei um carro para a Srta. Granger.

— Por que em Nunsthel? — perguntou com brusquidão a cônega.

— Porque é mais perto.

— Mas não quero que incomodem ninguém por minha causa — disse vivamente Hermione — Posso andar e isso até será preferível. Mas vou voltar para Nunsthel para pedir uma saia a Ginevra, porque eu assustaria papai e Alexis se lhe aparecesse com este vestido.

O seu vestido, de fazenda clara, estava todo manchado de sangue.

— Seja, a senhorita talvez tenha razão. O Dr. Slughorn, que eu mandarei chamar para este homem, também lhe dará os seus cuidados. A senhora a acompanhará, minha tia.

A cônega hesitou por um instante, mas logo respondeu afirmativamente. Enquanto o conde, a cavalo, se dirigia para Nunsthel, as duas mulheres tomaram lentamente a mesma direção. Andavam em silêncio, muito emocionadas para comentar o dramático acontecimento. Alguns minutos mais tarde viram o conde reaparecer, seguido de vários picadores a cavalo. Acabava de encontrá-los a meio caminho e, tendo enviado um à casa do Dr. Slughorn, levava os outros para transportarem o ferido.

Logo Nunsthel apareceu aos olhos da cônega e de Hermione. A primeira parou, dizendo com uma entonação que a sua companheira julgou singularmente altaneira:

— Deixo-a aqui. Já não tem mais necessidade da minha companhia.

— Que? Não quer entrar, minha senhora? Ginevra ficaria tão contente...

— Não, obrigada — respondeu ela brevemente — Essa cena me impressionou muito. Tenho necessidade de ficar só. Até logo, minha querida filha. Irei esta tarde saber notícias dessa corajosa mãozinha.

Abraçou Hermione e se afastou. A jovem dirigiu-se para a moradia do administrador. Ginevra, que passava no pátio, deu um grito de susto, ao ver o vestido da amiga todo manchado de sangue e a mão envolta numa atadura. Hermione tranqüilizou-a com algumas palavras, seguindo-a para o quarto, onde lhe narrou a tentativa de morte de que fora vítima o Conde Malfoy.

— É extraordinário! Nunca aconteceu isto em nossa floresta! Deve tratar-se de vingança muito particular — comentou Ginevra.

— As palavras desse homem bem o indicavam.

— Vejamos, vou procurar em meu guarda-roupa o que lhe poderá servir. É que não tenho o seu belo corpo! Ah! Lembro-me agora de que a nossa costureira acabou de fazer o arranjo do seu vestido branco. Só terei de lhe emprestar um casaco para voltar para Runsdorf.

Pouco tempo depois, Hermione, em seu lindo vestido, descia, seguida pela amiga. Quando chegavam ao fim da escada, a porta se abriu e o Conde Malfoy entrou acompanhado pelos picadores que traziam o ferido numa padiola improvisada.

Draco parou um instante, como que fascinado pela aparição encantadora daquela linda jovem vestida de branco, na penumbra do vestíbulo.

— O homem continua no mesmo estado? — perguntou Hermione.

— Ainda, senhorita.

E voltando-se para Ginevra:

— Peço-lhe desculpas por invadir assim o seu domicílio, Srta. Weasley.

— É uma coisa muito natural, senhor conde. Vou mandar levar esse homem para o quarto que temos reservado para os pobres vagabundos, doentes ou famintos que os guardas costumam trazer para aqui.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, o homem estava estendido na cama, num cômodo afastado. A pequena farmácia do administrador forneceu a Draco o necessário para os primeiros curativos. Depois de tratar-lhe o ferimento, o homem já repousando nos travesseiros, o conde declarou:

— Agora só nos resta esperar por Slughorn. Este homem deve ter sofrido muito. Vejam como está magro! Decerto, na última vez que conseguiu matar a fome, já estava com o estômago às costas há bastante tempo.

Hermione, que apareceu nesse momento no limiar da porta, perguntou:

— Por que atentou ele particularmente contra o senhor? Conhece-o?

— Absolutamente! Quer dar-me licença, agora que já cumpri o meu dever no caso desse criminoso, de agradecer àquela que tão corajosamente me preservou a vida e me autorizar a fazer um exame nesse ferimento?

Ela sorriu para esconder a emoção diante da magnética doçura desses olhos cinza-prateados que a fitavam ternamente.

— Uma coisa e outra não são precisas. Ginny cuidou de meu ferimento ainda há pouco e...

— Sim, mas mostre a sua mão ao conde, Mione. Ele verá melhor do que eu se algum nervo foi atingido.

— Receia a minha inexperiência, Srta. Granger? — perguntou Draco com ligeira entonação de amargura.

Ela estendeu a mão ferida.

— Não por isso! Se por acaso eu tivesse duvidado de sua competência e de sua ciência, os cuidados que prestou a esse homem ter-me-iam convencido delas.

Hermione estava, com efeito, muito impressionada pela doçura e atenção com que o jovem conde tratou aquela criatura sórdida. Se, e, lugar de um criminoso, ele tivesse tido entre as mãos um dos seus iguais, não teria podido dar-lhe melhores cuidados.

Examinando o ferimento da jovem, o conde declarou que felizmente a lâmina não atingira nenhum nervo e que a cura seria rápida. Em seguida, ofereceu-se para suturar a ferida – se Hermione não quisesse esperar pelo Dr. Slughorn.

— Não, não, pode fazer o que for preciso — respondeu ela — Tenho absoluta confiança no senhor.

Durante essa pequena operação, Hermione não pode conter alguns estremecimentos de dor. Draco, num dado momento, disse a meia voz, num tom cálido:

— Estou desolado por ver que está sofrendo por minha causa.

Ela sorriu.

— Ora, nem fale nisso! Então, o senhor gostaria mais que esse homem conseguisse o que desejava?

Terminada a tarefa de cirurgião, o conde recusou sentar-se, embora Ginevra o convidasse.

— Minha presença aqui agora se torna inútil, porque o doutor vai chegar já. Vou reunir-me à caçada, que havia deixado apenas por um momento.

— Espere aqui os caçadores, senhor conde — disse Ginevra. A caçada decerto já terminou.

Uma criada apareceu à porta e disse precipitadamente:

— Srta. Ginny, o Sr. Weasley vem chegando com Sua Alteza e outros senhores.

— Eu já o suspeitava. O nosso bom arquiduque gosta de passar uns instantes em casa de meu pai quando volta da caça. Deixo-os, para ir mandar preparar uma merenda.

Draco tomou o chapéu, que havia posto sobre um móvel, e voltando-se para Hermione:

— Deseja que eu previna o professor e Alexis, senhorita? Assim, eles ficarão menos emocionados quando a senhorita chegar.

— Oh! Eu não desejo outra coisa; agradeço-lhe...

Interrompeu-se. O ferido gemia.

— Julga que o seu estado seja grave? — perguntou a jovem.

— Não, penso que não. Mas será preciso, sem dúvida, uma pequena operação que só o Dr. Slughorn poderá aconselhar.

— E que o senhor seria capaz de levar a efeito com bom êxito, não é?

— Sim, talvez, mas não tenho o direito de fazê-la.

No olhar de Hermione ele advertia, indubitavelmente, o pensamento que lhe vinha ao espírito: "Se o senhor não tem esse direito, e se nunca o tiver, será porque o quis!" – pois a fisionomia do conde entristeceu e seus lábios se crisparam ligeiramente.

— Sim, eu quereria! — disse com voz um pouco surda, como se estivesse respondendo a uma pergunta — Quantas vezes tenho dito a mim mesmo: "Preciso afastar de mim os meus sonhos de trabalho, os ardentes desejos de ciência, de pesquisas apaixonadas..." e adivinho como a senhorita deve julgar essa atitude, Srta. Granger!

— Eu apenas lamento-o e não o compreendo...

Ele riu baixinho, e com amargura:

— Em certos casos, lamentar uma pessoa é desprezá-La!

— Não, não! — respondeu a moça calorosamente — É justamente por causa da mais alta estima que o seu caráter me inspirou, Conde Malfoy, que deploro com toda a minha alma essa cegueira que lhe oculta o verdadeiro dever. Sim, jamais eu poderia compreender o senhor aceitando a inação como se ela fosse necessidade quase gloriosa, ao passo que um futuro tão belo se abre á sua frente e que lá...

Sua mão se estendia para Runsdorf, porém ela interrompeu-se, não ousando expressão todo o pensamento.

— Sim — replicou ele azedamente — Lá eu serei sempre o Conde Malfoy, um grande fidalgo arruinado, que procurará todos os meios de esconder essa ruína, até o dia em que terá de escolher entre a miséria absoluta e algum casamento rico, talvez numa aliança desigual. Como tenho conservado certa delicadeza de sentimentos, nunca aceitarei o segundo meio e, assim, a senhorita tem à sua frente um homem destinado a morrer de fome.

Draco deu alguns passos pelo aposento e, parando junto de Hermione, que o fitava com profunda emoção, prosseguiu:

— Por que... Para que fingir com a senhorita? Sei que é bastante perspicaz e que já há muito tempo adivinhou a nossa verdadeira situação; portanto, acho inútil representar na sua presença. Já me custa tanto ter que fazê-lo com os outros! Oh! Que dura prova!

— Mas que obrigação tem o senhor de fingir?

— O passado, as tradições, que sei eu! Todos nós carregamos essa carga, e como a achamos pesada! Mamãe nos infiltrou desde pequeninos essa idéia de que pertencíamos a uma raça à parte. Vimo-la sempre, pobre mãe, dispor de tudo sem medir sacrifícios para fazer respeitar as tradições de nossa casa e há longos anos acreditamos que a honra do nosso nome nos obriga a esta farsa, a esta existência inútil. Um dia compreendi que não podia ser assim e perguntei a mim mesmo se minha mãe não se enganava. Lutei para afastar esses pensamentos e acabei me persuadindo de que afinal era esse o único caminho que tínhamos a seguir. Mas assim continuei pensando somente até o dia em que a senhorita pronunciou aquelas palavras na clareira... Lembra-se, D. Hermione?

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo, enrubescendo ligeiramente.

— Eram todas as minhas dúvidas de outrora que a senhorita suscitava, e desde então elas voltaram com mais força. Continuar um ser inútil, infeliz, sem futuro, torturado pelo pesar de uma vida vazia, ou me tornar alguém na sociedade dos pensadores e dos homens de bem, entregar-me à carreira que eu sempre amei e que amarei cada vez com maior paixão? Tal é a alternativa.

Hermione voltou um pouco a cabeça e pousou o olhar no jardim, onde o outono começava a desfolhar as árvores. Seus dedos se apertaram no espaldar da cadeira que lhe estava ao lado, os lábios se cerraram como para comprimir as palavras prestes a lhe saírem da boca.

— Em sua opinião, não há nenhuma dúvida sobre o partido a tomar, não é, senhorita? — disse ele depois de curto silêncio, durante o qual sem dúvida esperava que Hermione replicasse.

— Não posso pronunciar-me sobre isso, senhor conde — respondeu a jovem com aparente tranqüilidade — São considerações fora da minha competência, como o senhor já me fez compreender um dia.

Por sua vez, as faces do conde se cobriram de rubor.

— Que? A senhorita guardou rancor por uma palavra dita num momento de irritação? — exclamou ele com voz alterada.

— Rancor? Oh não! Apenas reconheci que o havia ferido com a minha franqueza, aliás, com pesar meu. Pela sua atitude, o senhor me fez compreender que eu havia passado os limites e que nunca me perdoaria. O senhor tinha razão, sob o seu ponto de vista. Mas também eu fiquei magoada. Sim, é verdade que não posso compreendê-lo — acrescentou Hermione, meneando a cabeça.

— Pois a senhorita pode pensar que eu não a perdoara?

O conde se interrompeu. Um clarão doloroso passou-lhe pelo olhar, que se desviara um pouco do belo rosto emocionado de Hermione.

— Oh! Senhorita, como se enganou!

Sua voz se tornara subitamente fria, mas ainda alterada.

— No primeiro momento eu me senti ofendido, confesso-o. Mas as suas palavras concordavam muito bem com as minhas dúvidas secretas para que eu reconhecesse toda a verdade que traduziam e a alta razão que as ditava.

Então, por que a súbita mudança de atitude? Hermione, entretanto, não podia duvidar da sinceridade dessas palavras e, sem hesitação, fez um sinal afirmativo.

— Eis, pois, dissipada a nuvem. Quanto à minha pergunta de há pouco, sei que foi inútil. Conheço bastante as suas idéias para saber que jamais aprovará que um homem, cheio de vida, jovem, fique de braços cruzados, esperando a catástrofe inevitável que o sepultará, mais ou menos dignamente, sob as ruínas de sua casa.

A voz e a expressão do rosto do jovem conde revelavam toda a amargura que lhe ia na alma.

— Oh Conde Malfoy! — murmurou Hermione, profundamente comovida.

— É isso o que me espera — disse ele com forçada calma — O nosso domínio foi coberto de hipotecas por meu pai. Hoje em dia vivemos do produto da venda de nossos velhos móveis, que vão desaparecendo um a um, exceto aqueles que são estritamente necessários à nossa farsa e que a honra do nosso nome exigirá que morramos de fome no meio deles. Não se poderá dizer assim que os condes Malfoy tinham falta de pão!

Um riso sarcástico crispou-lhe os lábios.

— Há momentos em que eu mesmo me desprezo por esta comédia! — continuou azedamente— Vigoroso, jovem e atraído para estudos cativantes que me dariam independência moral e financeira, sinto-me violentamente tentado a quebrar as cadeias e viver como os outros.

— E então? Dê ouvidos a essas tentações! — disse Hermione ardentemente — Esqueça as tradições que o levam para o erro. O senhor pode levantar com o seu trabalho, nobre entre os mais nobres, a sua casa arruinada; talvez, mesmo, o senhor esteja destinado a lhe dar uma glória maior, mais duradora que a de seus ancestrais e o senhor ainda hesita!

— Ah! A senhorita não calcula que preconceitos eu teria de destruir à minha volta e mesmo em mim! O espírito novo me mostra uma ampla estrada de labor, de devotamento, de felicidade, talvez. Mas é combatido pelos princípios aristocráticos, pelo espírito dos meus antepassados, esses Malfoy imbuídos da paixão do seu brasão intato, ao qual têm sacrificado os seres mais queridos, a fim de conservá-los em toda a sua integridade. Tal é a luta que se trava em mim, e dela, sem dúvida, dependerá a minha felicidade.

Dizendo estas palavras, Draco se voltou e foi até o ferido. Como este estivesse gemendo, tentou introduzir algumas gotas de calmante entre os seus dentes cerrados.

Com a mão válida, Hermione procurou sustentar a cabeça do homem enquanto Draco o fazia engolir o líquido. Quando a moça repousava a cabeça do ferido no travesseiro, percebeu na abertura da porta o Barão de Parkinson, o pai da linda Pansy. Duas vezes ela o encontrara no apartamento da cônega, muito a contragosto, porque esse homem flexível, insinuante, lhe era particularmente antipático. Nesse momento, o seu olhar tinha uma expressão malévola, que ofendeu a jovem.

Draco, que também se voltara para a porta, viu o recém-chegado e perguntou friamente:

— Que deseja, barão?

O interpelado adiantou-se, cumprimentando Hermione muito ligeiramente.

— Venho ver se poderá receber umas visitas, Conde Malfoy. O Sr. Weasley falou diante do arquiduque de uma agressão contra o senhor, e Sua Alteza manifestou o desejo de saber o que aconteceu a esse abominável criminoso. Anuncio-lhe ao mesmo tempo a chegada do Dr. Slughorn. Então, esse aí é o facínora? Poderá vangloriar-se de ter sido magnificamente cuidado e visitado! O senhor é admirável, conde, por haver tratado dessa criatura! Presumo também que ele jamais sonhou em ter enfermeira tão elegante.

E, com o olhar, designava Hermione, observando o seu vestido branco, muito simples, aliás, e que decerto a faceira Pansy teria rejeitado com desdém. Muito pouca coisa, entretanto, era suficiente para realçar a beleza, a elegância natural de Hermione e aquele encanto delicado que era o seu maior atrativo.

Alguma surpresa apareceu no semblante da jovem a essa observação, que provocou um relâmpago de irritação nos olhos do Conde Draco.

— Elegante? A palavra é exagerada — disse Hermione, sorrindo — Este vestido é simplesmente um pouco claro para a estação, mas eu não podia ficar com o outro, todo manchado de sangue. Mas vou sair daqui, porque...

— Já não o pode fazer, senhorita — disse Draco, que se adiantara até o limiar da porta do aposento e se voltava, com um sorriso meio malicioso — Sua Alteza Imperial já está aqui e não há outra saída: a senhorita terá de fazer o conhecimento forçado do nosso excelente arquiduque, o melhor homem do mundo.

O conde entrou no aposento vizinho, aonde diversas pessoas acabavam de chegar, e o Barão de Parkinson seguiu-o. Hermione colocou-se num vão da janela, esperando não ser percebida.

— E então? Meu caro Malfoy, alguém tentou contra sua vida? — disse uma voz ligeiramente trêmula — Quem foi o miserável?

— Não sei o seu nome, Alteza. Em todo caso, fiz-lhe muito mal também.

— Horace vai examinar isso. O senhor não sofreu nada e isso é o principal.

Um velho alto, de fisionomia benévola, entrou, seguido pelo administrador, o Dr. Slughorn, o Barão de Parkinson e o Conde Malfoy. Este, com o olhar, procurou Hermione e logo a descobriu no vão da janela.

— De fato, Alteza, nada sofri, graças à coragem de que deu prova a Srta. Granger.

Com um gesto, Draco designava a jovem, cujo rosto ruborizou-se intensamente ao se ver objeto da atenção geral.

— A Srta. Weasley nos contou que a senhorita estava ferida — disse o arquiduque, cumprimentando cortesmente a moça, que se adiantou e se inclinou profundamente ante ele — Mas não foi coisa grave, não é verdade? — perguntou o arquiduque.

— Agradeço a Sua Alteza. Isto não terá a menor importância.

— Já foi tratada, minha filha? — perguntou Arthur Weasley, tomando-lhe a mão.

— Sim, senhor, e muito bem, pelo Conde Malfoy.

O doutor, que já se inclinava sobre o ferido, voltou a cabeça.

— Ah! Ah! O senhor decididamente já está me fazendo concorrência, senhor conde! — disse ele com um risinho alegre — Nada tenho com que me inquietar; o trabalho foi perfeito. Vejamos agora este pobre diabo.

O arquiduque e o Barão se aproximaram do leito. Arthur fez Hermione aproximar-se da janela a fim de examinar bem a sua fisionomia.

— Ficou bem impressionada, minha pobre filha! Ginny não lhe deu um tônico?

— Sim, sim, tudo o que me era preciso, Sr. Weasley. Tenho os nervos um pouco abalados, naturalmente, mas logo se acalmarão.

— Os seus nervos são verdadeiramente muito equilibrados — observou Draco — A Srta. Hermione não se deixa atemorizar e provou a sua admirável coragem ao lançar-se generosamente na frente do golpe que me era dirigido, com bravura e firmeza de alma que podem causar inveja a muitos homens. Mas devo pedir-lhe desculpas, Sr. Weasley. Tomei a liberdade de trazer para aqui esse homem a fim de evitar um grande trajeto que poderia agravar o seu estado.

— Era esse o único partido a tomar. Nada tenho que desculpar e, assim, também tive o ensejo de receber sob o meu teto o Conde Malfoy, do qual meu filho tanto me fala.

O tom era cortês, mas de uma frieza que Hermione julgou quase glacial.

— Sim, seu filho e eu somos amigos — replicou Draco, sorrindo — Já lhe disse ele, Sr. Weasley, quanto desejo vê-lo junto com os seus filhos em Runsdorf?

— Isso é impossível, conde, impossível. Tenho numerosas ocupações.

— Ora, uma vez, de tempos em tempos, não poderia ser? Outrora as relações entre Runsdorf e Nunsthel eram freqüentes e nós não podemos esquecer a dívida que a nossa família contraiu com o senhor.

Um estalido interrompeu-o. Arthur acabava de apoiar a mão sobre uma pequena mesa que se partiu.

— Que é isso? — perguntou o arquiduque, virando-se para ele.

O administrador respondeu calmamente:

— Esta mesa decerto estava rachada pó baixo; foi bastante tocá-la um pouco bruscamente para se partir de uma vez.

Mal terminou a frase, empurrou os destroços para um canto do quarto, e Hermione notou que uma profunda ruga franzia-lhe a testa.

— Temos apenas uma pequena fratura do crânio — disse o Dr. Slughorn, que examinava o ferido — Com algum cuidado, porém, salvaremos este interessante personagem, contanto que em seu estado geral nada nos venha atrapalhar. Digo salvaremos, porque julgo, senhor conde, que o senhor me ajudará a levar a bom termo esta cura.

— Estou inteiramente ao seu dispor, meu bom Slughorn.

— Ah! Meu caro conde, só lhe resta adquirir os necessários diplomas! — disse sorrindo o arquiduque — Mas decerto nem pensa nisso, não é?

— Não, Alteza, as tradições de minha família se opõem.

— Como é admirável! — disse a voz um pouco lenta e suave do Barão — Em que estima devemos ter esses nobres corajosos que conservam intactas as tradições dos ancestrais, a pureza de sua linhagem!... Que rejeitam altivamente as idéias novas! Sim, honro esses homens de coração, baluartes das grandes idéias, que já desaparecem em nossos dias.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de glacial ironia, enquanto o arquiduque dizia, fazendo um ligeiro sinal ao conselheiro:

— Sim, o senhor não saberia elogiar o Conde Malfoy quanto ele o merece, meu caro barão, porque ele é um grande exemplo...

Um lamento do ferido o interrompeu. Vendo que a atenção geral se voltava para aquele lado, Hermione aproveitou-se da circunstância para fugir dali. Apressadamente tomou por uma porta de serviço, a fim de não atravessar o pátio, onde vira o grupo de amazonas e cavaleiros, e logo se achou no caminho da floresta, o coração agitado pelas recentes comoções, o cérebro tumultuado de mil pensamentos.

"Que resolveria o conde? Essa alma tão bem-dotada continuaria a submeter-se a tão absurdas tradições de família?..."

Hermione nos dirá...


	10. Capítulo 9

Oi, oi!

**Ip S.** Bem, essa conversa foi fundamental para os dois, por diversos motivos e o bandido tem muito que acrescentar ainda nessa história.

Bjs e Boa Leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione entregue à vertigem dos pensamentos que lhe enchiam o cérebro, caminhava apressadamente, ansiosa por se ver junto do pai e de Alexis, provavelmente bastante inquietos pela sua prolongada ausência. Pensava na conversa que há pouco tivera com o Conde Malfoy e durante a qual ele havia revelado o profundo sofrimento e a luta pungente que lhe avassalavam a alma. "Como conseguiria libertar-se desse orgulho de casta, dessas falsas idéias, e cumprir o seu verdadeiro dever, apoiado numa incontestável vocação? Ah! Iria rezar por ele, a fim de que Deus o iluminasse e lhe desse a suficiente energia para quebrar de vez essas cadeiras!" — pensava Hermione.<p>

"E esse Parkinson, como era adulador! Que criatura falsa e desprezível!" — Sentia grande desprezo por esse homem irritante com o seu servilismo melífluo. "Talvez Ginny tenha razão em supor que ele almeje para a filha a dignidade do título de Condessa Malfoy, a fim de enxertar a sua tenra nobreza nesse velho tronco secular. Naturalmente, não devem ignorar a precária situação financeira dos Malfoy e decerto, por isso mesmo, vêem mais probabilidade de levar a bom êxito tal objetivo. Mas como estão enganados nesse caso!... Sim, creio que jamais o Conde Draco..."

Interrompendo os seus pensamentos, Hermione evocou o lindo semblante de Pansy e disse de si para si, com algum mal-estar: "Entretanto, nunca se pode afirmar nada com certeza. Se ela lhe agradar e se ele se sentir ameaçado de completa ruína..."

A jovem acabava de entrar no atalho que ia dar no portão dos fundos do parque de Runsdorf. Ouviu-se um galopar de cavalos na estrada. No momento em que ia abrir o portãozinho, um cavaleiro e uma amazona entraram pelo atalho. Reconheceu imediatamente o Barão de Parkinson e sua filha.

— Em Nunsthel estão a indagar qual foi o seu fim, jovem heroína — disse o barão num tom sarcástico — Por que fugir como se tivesse sido a autora do crime e negar-se a receber as felicitações?

— Não havia nenhuma razão para me demorar lá, e o senhor mesmo poderá reconhecer isso — replicou Hermione friamente.

— Oh! A senhorita é modesta, muito modesta... Uma humilde violeta que gosta de se esconder sob a sombra do velho Runsdorf...

Estas palavras, pronunciadas pelo barão com estudada ironia, foram acompanhadas de um risinho zombeteiro de Pansy, cujos olhos negros fitavam a Srta. Granger com a mais maldosa das expressões.

Hermione replicou secamente:

— Sou o que devo ser em minha situação e não me apraz, absolutamente, ser felicitada por um ato muito natural que outra qualquer pessoa faria estando em meu lugar.

— E que a senhorita faria por qualquer pessoa, não é? Hum! Permita-me que eu ponha isso em dívida, Srta. Granger! O movimento não teria sido certamente tão instintivo, tão pronto, se se tratasse de outra pessoa que não o Conde Malfoy...

O sangue subiu ao rosto de Hermione.

— Que significa essas palavras, barão? — disse ela, a cabeça altivamente erguida.

— Não se ofenda. A senhorita não é a primeira jovem que se enamora do Conde Draco e eu mesmo me reprovaria, já que se apresentou esta ocasião, se não a prevenisse do perigo que a ameaça. Os dotes físicos e intelectuais do conde, o prestígio da sua classe, influíram sobre a senhorita. Talvez ele goste de lhe fazer a corte por uns momentos, para se distrair. Mas pense na decepção, na dor que vai sentir quando perceber que, apesar de toda a sua inteligência, de todo o seu valor moral, a senhorita foi apenas um simples brinquedo nas mãos desse grande fidalgo que, nem por sombras, teve a idéia de uma aliança desigual!

Os olhos de Hermione se enevoaram, fitando com rancor os olhos falsos daquele homem desprezível que a interpelava com irônica malícia.

Era ela agora que zombava dele:

— Como o senhor soube arranjar depressa um romance do qual me fez a mais infeliz das heroínas! E, sendo o senhor amigo do Conde Malfoy, deu-lhe um papel muito ridículo de vilão! Mas tranqüilize-se! Pode estar certo de que os seus temores não passam de pura imaginação. Entretanto, agradeço-lhe a solicitude, tanto mais desinteressada quanto, segundo o senhor diz, o conde nunca fará uma aliança desigual, mesmo que seja ricamente dourada.

Mal terminou estas palavras, inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e entrou no parque.

— Insolente! — disse raivosamente Pansy, cujo rosto ficou vermelho de cólera.

O barão deu de ombros.

— Ela foi cutucada e isso é o essencial. Como a julgo bastante altiva, de agora em diante desconfiará de si própria e do conde. Este, provavelmente, está em vias de se apaixonar por ela, coisa, aliás, bem compreensível, porque essa moça é realmente belíssima, dotada de raro encanto e de elegância tão notável quanto a da cônega. Além disso, possui uma inteligência muito acima do comum. Confesso-lhe, Pan, que eu gostaria de vê-la longe daqui, porque, apesar do orgulho dos Malfoy, ela ainda pode ser um sério obstáculo aos nossos projetos.

— Bem que o vejo. Ela é uma fortaleza! O senhor nem conseguiu intimidá-la — disse Pansy, colérica, chicoteando a montaria.

Se a jovem Baronesa de Parkinson pudesse ver nesse momento aquela que considerava como sua rival, teria ficado satisfeita. Hermione andava lentamente por uma das alamedas do parque como se, repentinamente, tivesse sido dominada pela fadiga. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, suas faces escaldavam. Esse Parkinson, hipócrita e maldoso, acabava de insultá-la, fingindo canalhamente que lhe prestava um obséquio. Julgava, sem dúvida, que ela atrapalhava os planos de sua filha de atrair por todos os meios a atenção do Conde Draco. Que engano o seu! O conde estimava a filha do professor Granger – e isso em alto grau, pois de modo contrário não lhe teria confiado as suas dúvidas, o seu secreto sofrimento, mas quanto a se apaixonar por ela...

E por que imaginara esse homem que ela, Hermione, obedecera a outro sentimento, que não a um instintivo impulso altruístico, ao lançar-se na frente do criminoso que ameaçava o jovem senhor de Runsdorf? Hermione estava convencida de que, se por exemplo a cônega estivesse no lugar do sobrinho, teria agido do mesmo modo. Oh! Como a humanidade é má!

Em uma das voltas da alameda, sentou-se num dos velhos bancos. Precisava dar tempo para se refazer da emoção que a dominava, por que senão o professor e Alexis perceberiam tudo em seu rosto. Ora, era inútil irritá-los com a narrativa do incidente ocorrido com os Parkinson.

Quando se sentiu mais senhora de si, enveredou por um atalho que levava ao seu apartamento. Ao dobrar o ângulo do edifício, viu à sua frente o Conde Malfoy, que chegava pelo outro lado.

— Assustei-a, senhorita? — perguntou ele, vendo que ela se sobressaltou ao vê-lo.

As faces da moça estavam rubras.

— OS passos se ouvem mal neste chão molhado, não é mesmo, senhorita?

— Não, eu estava meio distraída... E estou ainda com os nervos um pouco abalados, mas não me assustou.

— A senhorita precisa tomar um calmante e repousar um pouco. Parece que está muito fatigada. O Dr. Slughorn verá amanhã ver o ferimento de sua mão. Está sentindo muita dor?

— Pouca, bem suportável.

— Tanto melhor! Fico, assim, mais tranqüilo. Eu vinha também contar-lhe que o Sr. Weasley julga reconhecer naquele homem o filho da velha Bagshot.

— Aquele que a abandonou?

— Sim, um indivíduo muito mau, de quem ela não tem notícias há muitos anos. Talvez saibamos alguma coisa quando ele se restabelecer. Ah! Eis o professor!

No limiar da porta envidraçada apareceu Adrian , que não conteve uma exclamação de susto ao ver toda enfaixada a mão da filha. Hermione o tranqüilizou. Depois, o Conde Malfoy, convidado para entrar, narrou o que acontecera. Hermione teve que ouvir todos os seus elogios e agradecimentos. Em seguida, retirou-se para repousar, conforme lhe fora recomendado; mas, em vez de se dirigir ao seu quarto, tomou, por intermináveis corredores, o caminho da capela, situada na outra extremidade do castelo.

Só a lâmpada do tabernáculo é que punha um ponto luminoso na escuridão do pequeno santuário, severo e sombrio como todo o velho Runsdorf. Ma meia-obscuridade, Hermione adivinhou a cônega, ainda envolta no seu manto preto, ajoelhada junto à balaustrada.

A jovem ajoelhou-se também, apoiando a fronte nas mãos unidas. Ficou assim um longo tempo, procurando ver claro em sua alma transtornada por estranha emoção. Depois estremeceu, erguendo para o tabernáculo um olhar angustioso, pensando:

"Que loucura! Não, isso não pode ser, sei-o bem, meu Deus! Oh! Senhor, tende piedade de mim! Iluminai-me! Daí-me forças para que eu possa cumprir o meu dever e para que eu esqueça o que compreendi hoje! Oh! Meu Deus, Todo Poderoso, não me desampareis! Daí-me forças para ocultar este amor que só agora adivinhei em meu coração!"


	11. Capítulo 10

O natal se aproximava. O inverno, prematuro e rigoroso, tinha coberto de neve a floresta e o vale. Depois, caíra uma geada forte, endurecendo o espesso tapete branco, e agora era em trenós que os jovens Weasley se comunicavam com Runsdorf.

Acabavam de chegar nessa tarde e sentarem-se ao redor de um belo fogo, feito por Hermione com grossos pedaços de lenha. Nimue, toda rosada pela corrida ao ar livre, já abrira o livro para pedir explicações ao seu amigo Alexis, pois o impulso para os estudos que o menino lhe dera não tinha esmorecido e a antiga menina preguiçosa tornara-se uma estudante modelar.

— Seu pai não quis acompanhá-los hoje, Ron? — perguntou o professor.

Fazia um mês que o administrador viera duas vezes à casa do seu velho amigo.

— Não, papai estava ocupadíssimo quando saímos. Mas, esta noite, quando for a Düfelden, virá dar-lhe um aperto de mão e trazer-lhe o livro prometido.

— É verdade, há uma grande festa esta noite em casa do arquiduque. Ginny ainda não se decidiu a ir assistir a ela?

— Oh! Embora a contragosto terei que ir. Papai o deseja tanto! — disse Ginevra com uma caretinha de aborrecimento — Se você pudesse substituir-me, Mione!...

— Ora, muito obrigada! E pensa que eu aceitaria? Só se fosse para dar uma olhadela. Talvez eu gostasse de ficar, mas só por um momento, escondida num cantinho, porque me parece que essas festas oficiais devem ser insípidas até o mais alto grau.

— Pois não se engana — disse Ronald — É como se a gente estivesse cumprindo uma obrigação, uma tarefa pesada, eis tudo. Provavelmente lá encontraremos os Malfoy?

— O conde e sua irmã, somente. A Condessa Narcissa está muito doente.

— Ainda? E o que tem essa pobre senhora?

— Julgo-a fatigadíssima, acabrunhada com a incessante luta que precisa travar para manter a sua condição aos olhos do mundo e resolver o difícil problema de fazer com a sua família viva com um pouco mais do que nada.

— Mas o que resultará disso? Um dia, os recursos lhe faltarão de todo. De uns tempos para cá acho o conde mais sombrio. Dir-se-ia que anda preocupado, atormentado mesmo.

— Sim, talvez, que o poderá saber? — murmurou Hermione.

Ela também o tinha notado. Recearia ele alguma catástrofe iminente? Esta suposição era plausível e também explicava a grande melancolia que o semblante de Luna demonstrava, assim como o desânimo que Hermione notara na sua discípula de inglês.

— E dizer que o conde poderia talvez salvar tudo! — disse Alexis, com pesar.

Leve pancada na porta interrompeu-o. Era o Conde Draco, que trazia um papel na mão.

— Venho transmitir um convite — disse ele, depois de um cumprimento cordial — Ao mesmo tempo, senhor professor, desejaria comunicar-lhe uma descoberta que fiz há pouco na biblioteca.

Adrian Granger mostrou-se logo interessado e indagou, curioso:

— De que se trata?

Draco sentou-se junto de Alexis e estendeu ao professor uma folha amarelada.

— Veja isso. Eu estava remexendo em antigos papéis quando encontrei a ata do enlace do meu tio-avô Cepheus. Tinha esquecido completamente – se algum dia eu soube, o que não tenho certeza – o nome de sua esposa, morta antes da sua volta para a Áustria. Ora, acabo de ver que minha tia-avó chamava-se Ella Granger.

— Granger! Com efeito, meu pai dizia que o ramo mais velho de nossa família emigrara para as Índias, mais ou menos em meados do século XVIII. Era essa ramo que guardava os papéis concernentes à origem dos Granger. Havendo certa discórdia entre esse ramo e o mais recente separaram-se definitivamente, sem que jamais procurassem notícias, tanto de uma como de outra parte.

— Pois bem! Tudo agora se esclarece. O casamento foi celebrado em Bombaim, como prova o documento que o senhor tem nas mãos. Quanto ao jovem Gröninger, tão misteriosamente desaparecido, não há dúvida de que era o último descendente desse ramo mais velho. Que coisa singular, descobrir assim uma aliança entre as nossas famílias!

Hermione julgou – teria sido fantasia? – perceber uma vibração alegre em sua voz.

Sim, devia ter sido uma ilusão. Por que haveria o Conde Malfoy de ficar satisfeito com essa aliança desigual? Seus preconceitos, sua educação deviam naturalmente levá-lo a censurar o seu tio-avô.

— Ainda descobri isto, num dos cantos da biblioteca — acrescentou Draco, apresentando ao professor dois veneráveis volumes, de antiqüíssima encadernação, muito estragada pela umidade. Um era um livro de horas, o outro um saltério manuscrito, sendo os dois guarnecidos de iluminuras interessantes — Deixo-os em seu poder, caro professor, pode examiná-los à vontade. Agora, o convite. Minha tia pede-lhe que vá tomar chá com ela, Srta. Granger!

A cônega, que voltara para o Capítulo pouco depois da agressão contra o sobrinho, se encontrava agora em Runsdorf, a fim de passar ali as festas do Natal.

— Estão convidados também o senhor e a senhorita Weasley — acrescentou o conde — Minha tia e Luna ficarão satisfeitíssimas.

Quanto à primeira, os jovens Weasley não estavam bem certos do seu contentamento. Em todas as ocasiões que a tinham encontrado, aliás poucas, sentiram sempre, sob a polidez da grande senhora, uma forte dose de frieza. Entretanto, diante da amável insistência de Draco, viram-se obrigados a aceitar o convite e a seguirem o jovem conde, deixando Nimue entretida numa discussão de história com Alexis, enquanto o professor se concentrava no exame daqueles preciosos volumes que os seus olhos fitavam com ternura.

Quando o conde, tendo atravessado, junto com os convidados, os longos corredores sombrios, ia abrir a porta do salão vermelho, o rumor de uma risada se fez ouvir. Franziu as sobrancelhas e murmurou:

— Dir-se-ia a Baronesa de Parkinson...

Hermione teve uma sensação de mal-estar. Porque o barão e a filha tivessem estado ausentes de Düfelden, ela não mais os vira desde o encontro no parque de Runsdorf. A perspectiva de se achar em companhia deles só lhe podia causar extremo desagrado.

Estavam lá, com efeito, há pouco instantes, pois ainda se conservaram de pé, diante da cônega e de Luna. Ao entrar a Srta. Granger, Pansy lançou-lhe um olhar hostil, franzindo ligeiramente a boca.

A expressão de Luna, ao contrário, iluminou-se de alegria ao perceber os Weasley. Quanto à cônega, seria impossível adivinhar, sob a sua polidez suficientemente afável, se estava ou não descontente com a iniciativa do sobrinho de convidar Ginevra e Ronald para o chá.

Hermione, tendo trocado com os Parkinson um cumprimento breve, foi sentar-se bem longe deles, junto de Luna e dos Weasley, enquanto o conde tomava lugar entre Pansy e o barão.

— A recepção de Suas Altezas esta noite promete ser soberba — disse o barão — Não se decidirá a aparecer, minha senhora?

— Eu teria dito não, mas esta manhã recebi um recado da arquiduquesa pedindo-me para fazer uma exceção, ao menos por esta vez, em meus hábitos de recolhimento. Assim, pareceu-me difícil uma recusa.

— Oh! Seria mesmo impossível o seu não comparecimento, minha senhora! — exclamou Pansy — Com a sua beleza, vai ser a rainha da noite.

A cônega franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Deixemos de lado essa consideração — disse ela secamente — Para uma mulher da minha idade, isso é secundário!

Pansy meneou a cabeça com alguma vivacidade. Não podia, certamente, compreender que alguém abdicasse totalmente o desejo de ser admirada, tivesse esta ou aquela idade.

— Naturalmente vê-la-emos também, não é, condessa? — perguntou o barão, dirigindo-se a Luna.

— Sim, já que é preciso...

— Ora, então nunca mais se tornará sociável? — perguntou Pansy com ar de reprovação.

— Creio que não, pelo menos no que se relaciona a essas aborrecidas festas oficiais. Se se tratasse de pequenas reuniões íntimas, festa entre amigos, então o caso seria diferente.

Luna, toque uma sonata de Mozart ou de Beethoven, com o Sr. Weasley, que é excelente violinista, segundo me falaram — disse o Conde Draco saindo do silêncio que guardara até então.

— Mas falta-me o violino — disse Ronald, rindo.

— Oh meu caro, devemos ter pelo menos um; vou procurá-lo.

Enquanto Draco se afastava, Luna dirigiu-se para uma velha estante de carvalho onde estavam guardados os álbuns de música. Folheou-os, pedindo a opinião de Ronald, que tinha se aproximado dela. No salão, Pansy palestrava com a cônega, sem que, pelo visto, notasse a palidez do rosto dela.

— Olhe, Mione, a bela tia do conde parece estar sentindo alguma dor — disse Ginevra em voz bem baixinha à amiga.

— Ah! Eis o que necessitávamos! — disse Luna, inclinada sobre um álbum — Esta magnífica sonata de Beethoven, a minha preferida. A senhora tem a parte do violino, titia? É a Sonata em lá, Opus 12.

— Não, essa não, Luna. Não posso ouvi-la com agrado.

A cônega voltara-se para a sobrinha e falava com voz áspera, um pouco ofegante. Seus olhos pareciam ter perdido a visão e as mãos, pousadas nos braços da poltrona, tremiam visivelmente.

— Que coisa singular! — disse Ronald — A sonata é tão bela! Entretanto, não é só à senhora que desagrada, condessa. Papai também não pode suportá-la! Por isso eu e Ginevra sempre evitamos tocá-la em sua presença.

A cônega apoiou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona e cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos, a fim de dissimular a sua agitação. Agora, um rubor escaldante tingia as suas faces. Evidentemente, a simples evocação da sonata produzia nela forte emoção.

O conde reapareceu, trazendo o violino. Pouco depois, os dois musicistas começavam um noturno de Chopin. Hermione, ouvindo-os, pensava:

"Como tocam com alma! Como combinam bem!"

E, fitando Luna, notou com surpresa na sua fisionomia uma expressão de felicidade que lhe era pouco habitual. Parecia que um raio de sol a iluminara subitamente.

Voltando maquinalmente o olhar para Ronald, Hermione o viu iluminado por essa mesma claridade interior, absorto numa alegria íntima, enquanto tocava fitando Luna, como se ela o estivesse inspirando.

Lembrou-se da mútua simpatia que visivelmente atraía um para o outro, desde o princípio das relações entre os Malfoy e os Weasley, esses dois seres igualmente bons e dotados dês mesmos elevados sentimentos: o alegre e leal Ronald, a altiva e melancólica Luna.

"Pobre Ron!... Pobre Luna!..." — pensou ela com compaixão. "Caminham para a dor, porque nunca... Nunca!"

Involuntariamente, Hermione procurou os olhos do Conde Malfoy e viu que ele também fitava Luna e Ronald; viu sua fisionomia anuviar-se progressivamente.

O conde não apoiou o barão, grande apaixonado pela música, quando este reclamou uma segunda peça musical a dois instrumentos. Também a cônega nada pediu. O violino parecia provocar sensações desagradáveis ou demasiadamente fortes em seus nervos, porque algumas vezes – principalmente quando Ronald tocava com grande sentimento uma ou outra frase mais patética – ela parecia conter a custo uma crispação do corpo.

— Agora, você devia tocar A tarde, de Schumann. Sabe interpretá-la de modo particular, Luna — disse o conde à irmã.

— O álbum de Shumann não está aqui. Onde poderei encontrá-lo, titia?

A cônega levantou-se e se dirigiu para o aposento vizinho. Pela porta aberta de par em par, Hermione viu-se curvar-se sobre uma estante, procurar um pouco.

— Srta. Granger! — chamou ela.

Hermione levantou-se e foi ter com ela. A cônega designou-lhe a estante, dizendo:

— Minha querida filha, quererá prestar-me o obséquio de procurar aí o álbum que Luna pediu? Minha vista está muito fraca de uns tempos para cá. Às vezes, só com muito esforço é que consigo distinguir as letras.

— E não consultou ainda um especialista, minha senhora? — curvando-se para a estante.

— Não. Que importa!

O tom demonstrava uma suprema indiferença.

Hermione encontrara o volume procurado. Ao tirá-lo da estante, fez tombar outro livro, um volume admiravelmente encadernado, encimado por uma coroa de conde sob a qual estavam inscritas estas palavras: "À minha querida irmã Bellatrix – lembrança de Andromeda".

— Bellatrix?... Foi a jovem que morreu neste apartamento, não é? — perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, neste mesmo aposento.

— Que destino triste! Seu pai então não a amava?

— É provável que sim, mas agiu nessa circunstância como o teria feito qualquer outro conde Malfoy. E Bellatrix não foi a única que passou por tal prova, mas... É coisa que se pode suportar, apesar de tudo.

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com certa amargura dolorosa.

— E, no entanto, a Condessa Belatrix morreu, não a pode suportar! — disse Hermione — Compreendo-a perfeitamente. A obrigação de casar-se com um homem antipático era horrível.

— Sim, também sou de sua opinião. Sustentada pelo orgulho de casta, renuncia-se com relativa facilidade a uma união, que entretanto seria toda a felicidade. Mas deve ser insuportável martírio a obrigação de um enlace de conveniência, pelo qual se sente até invencível repulsa. Assim, pois, compreendo Bellatrix, que preferiu a prisão e a morte.

A cônega estava apoiada à mesa e tinha o rosto encostado à mão pálida. Seus lábios se contraíram com amargura, as pálpebras abaixadas escondendo os olhos soberbos.

Diante dela, Hermione fitava a coroa de conde estampada no rico volume. Pensava nas jovens frontes sobre as quais esse círculo de ouro tinha pesado tanto, naqueles que ele havia assassinado com os seus espinhos ocultos. E, entretanto, quantas a tinham desejado e a desejavam ainda, como aquela elegante convencida cuja voz zombadora chegava até ali!

Hermione dizia de si para si que detestava essa coroa e com ela todo o passado de orgulho dos Malfoy. Sem eles, Bellatrix não teria tido morte tão triste; sem eles, Luna não teria que por um fim doloroso ao seu sonho inconsciente; sem eles, todos os Malfoy, tão bem-dotados, não estariam sucumbindo sob a carga de tantos preconceitos.

— A coroa parece hipnotizá-la, senhorita — disse uma voz sarcástica.

Hermione, voltando-se, viu a poucos passos dela, no limiar da porta, o Conde Malfoy e o Barão de Parkinson. Fora este que lhe dirigia a palavra.

— O senhor não é bom observador — replicou a jovem no mesmo tom — Eu a fitava quase com indignação, porque, encimando este nome, ela recorda a triste sorte de uma infeliz condessinha.

— Pobre Bellatrix! Ela foi na verdade uma vítima — disse o conde em tom de amargura — Não há nada terrível como as casas soberanas onde a razão de Estado assassina os corações e destrói os futuros. Mas isso é verdadeiramente uma coisa odiosa. Sim, odiosa!

Proferiu estas palavras com tal indignação que, decerto, ofendeu a cônega, porque ela ergueu altivamente a cabeça, lançando sobre o sobrinho um olhar de grande surpresa.

— É uma dura obrigação, concordo, mas é inseparável da nossa classe. E será preciso aceitá-la, quando se apresente a ocasião, nem que por esse motivo tenhamos de sofrer o resto da existência!

Draco abria a boca para replicar, mas calou-se e, voltando-se para Hermione, perguntou:

— Esse é o álbum de Shumann, Srta. Granger? Levo também o da condessinha Bellatrix. Há nele lindas peças de cravo que Luna nos fará ouvir.

Afastaram-se para o salão vizinho. A cônega deu um passo para segui-los, mas o barão disse a ,eia voz, num tom sardônico:

— Decididamente o Conde Malfoy tem grande simpatia pela família Granger!

— Ela o merece! — replicou a cônega com naturalidade.

— Oh! Nunca o pus em dúvida! Mas a jovem Hermione é... Sim, verdadeiramente, é belíssima, muito fascinante e...

A cônega o fitou, um clarão em seus belos olhos claros.

— Que está imaginando, barão?

— Ora, uma coisa muito natural, parece-me! E infelizmente não será a primeira vez que se veria um grande senhor apaixonar-se por uma professora, linda e embusteira...

A cônega interrompeu-o com um gesto altivo.

— A Srta. Granger não é uma intrigante nem vaidosa, e muito menos embusteira. Quanto ao meu sobrinho, ele sabe muito bem o respeito que deve ao seu nome e, não podendo oferecê-lo a essa moça, saberá afastar de si qualquer sentimento impossível.

— O amor, ás vezes, se impõe tiranicamente, minha senhora!

— Sempre, desde que se queira, é possível ter o domínio sobre si próprio.

Depois dessa réplica, pronunciada com orgulhosa segurança, a cônega entrou no salão vizinho.

Luna estava sentada ao piano, mas o seu rosto retomava a expressão tristonha, o ar de cansaço. Tocava quase maquinalmente, sem a alegria e o encantamento de há pouco.

— A senhora vai dar-nos o imenso prazer de ouvi-la tocar, senhora cônega?

— Não toco há muitos anos, a não ser para mim mesma, muito raramente.

Hermione já a ouvira numa dessas raras ocasiões, na noite em que, pela segunda vez, fora contemplar o lago negro.

— Entretanto, a senhora tem grande talento para a música, minha tia — disse o Conde Draco.

— Sim, os meus amigos pretendiam convencer-me disso — replicou ela em tom frio.

E, continuando a conversar, mudou o assunto da palestra.

Argus trouxe o chá. Luna levantou-se para servi-lo. Mas sentou-se quase imediatamente, levando a mão à testa.

— Sinto uma horrível dor de cabeça. Srta. Hermione, quer fazer-me o obséquio de me substituir?

O olhar invejoso de Pansy seguiu Hermione quando ela se dirigia para a mesa de chá. Ninguém poderia contestar que a jovem professora revelava no andar a mais perfeita elegância e nos gestos uma graça muito natural. A burguesinha simples parecia estar perfeitamente à vontade nesse meio aristocrático. Surda tempestade levantou-se na alma da Baronesa de Parkinson, a ponto de fazê-la esquecer todas as conveniências.

— Não, hoje não quero tomar chá. Dê-me um copo d'água com açúcar — disse ela repelindo com um gesto a xícara que a jovem lhe oferecia.

Hermione ruborizou-se, um clarão passou em seu olhar. Mas o conde já se levantava e agitava violentamente o cordão da campainha.

— Não se incomode, Srta. Granger. Argus trará o copo d'água para a baronesa.

Pansy, por sua vez, tornou-se cor de púrpura. A palestra havia cessado, todos os olhares se fixavam nos três. Hermione, dominando a penosa emoção, dirigiu-se para Ginevra Weasley, oferecendo-lhe a xícara de chá que a baronesa recusara. Imediatamente o barão retomou habilmente o fio da conversa, pois como diplomata, nada o embaraçava. Para ele, a falta de polidez da filha não fora desagradável a ninguém, tanto que um brilho de satisfação se notava em seu olhar ao fitar a cônega visivelmente preocupada, um vinco de grande contrariedade a sulcar-lhe a fronte.

O jovem conde continuava de pé, apoiando à lareira, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Um sorriso irônico entreabria os seus lábios e só modificou a expressão do rosto quando Hermione se aproximou, estendendo-lhe a xícara de chá.

— Obrigado, senhorita, e perdão — acrescentou em voz baixa, designando Pansy com o olhar.

A Baronesa, com modo visivelmente perturbado, acabava de tomar o copo d'água que Argus, respeitosamente, lhe entregara.

— Draco, não posso lembrar-me do nome daquele general, muito amigo de seu pai, que você encontrou outro dia — começou a dizer a cônega, voltando-se para o sobrinho.

O conde aproximou-se dela e Hermione voltou para o seu lugar. Ficou ali até a saída dos Weasley. Depois, despediu-se da cônega, que subitamente se tornara muito fria para com ela.

Entrando na sala onde estavam o professor e Alexis, a jovem encontrou fazendo-lhes companhia o novo capelão. O bom padre Flitwick morrera um mês antes. Sentindo que estava próximo os seus últimos dias, chamara para substituí-lo um antigo missionário, íntimo amigo dele. Padre Fryderik, quinze anos mais moço do que o amigo, vira-se constrangido ao repouso devido à saúde arruinada. O Conde Malfoy, a pedido do extinto, dera-lhe a sucessão no castelo, e bem depressa todos, em Runsdorf e nos arredores, apreciavam a bondade, a ternura, a caridade, a nobre inteligência do novo capelão.

Desde os primeiros momentos, padre Fryderik havia demonstrado particular simpatia pelo professor e seus filhos, talvez porque também fosse de origem polonesa. A isso, aliás, se limitava tudo o que tanto os Granger como os senhores de Runsdorf sabiam a respeito desse santo homem, muito discreto sobre a sua vida. Só contara, na verdade, a sua origem.

— Hermione, você hoje se demorou pouco no apartamento da condessa — observou o professor.

— O estritamente necessário, papai, porque os Parkinson estavam lá e, como sabe, tenho pouca simpatia por eles. O senhor foi muito bom em vir fazer companhia ao papai e a Alexis, reverendo — acrescentou Hermione, cumprimentando respeitosamente o padre.

— Mas isso é um prazer para mim! Questionávamos acerca de lingüística...

— E a propósito desses curiosos livros que o conde nos trouxe. Ele esqueceu-se de levar a ata de casamento de seu tio-avô, Hermione. Lembre-me, pois de devolvê-la na primeira ocasião em que o virmos.

O professor, falando, havia tomado de sobre a mesa a folha amarelada.

— Imagine, reverendo, o Conde Cepheus Malfoy foi casado com uma Granger! Seu sobrinho-neto acaba de sabê-lo por este documento.

O dia baixava; padre Fryderik estava sentado num canto meio escuro. Entretanto, Hermione julgou vê-lo estremecer.

— De verdade? — perguntou ele num tom de polida indiferença — Ei-los, então, encantados com uma tal aliança?

— Encantados?

Hermione soltou um risinho de ironia.

— E por quê? Primeiro, nem temos certeza se essa senhora era mesmo da nossa família. Em segundo lugar, pouco nos importa, na verdade, que ela tenha tido a honra de chamar-se Condessa Malfoy.

— Sim, essa honra é bem ilusória, bem efêmera — disse o padre com a voz alterada — É bem melhor chamar-se Granger do que Malfoy.

Interrompeu-se e ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, absorvido em algum pensamento melancólico. Hermione aproximou-se de uma janela e apoiou a fronte contra a vidraça. Seus lábios murmuraram maquinalmente:

— Sim, padre Fryderik tem razão... é melhor ter o nome de Granger do que o de Malfoy. Sim, muito melhor, não há a menor dúvida.

E, com um ligeiro movimento de impaciência, voltou-se, dirigindo-se para o quarto, abismada em reflexões.


	12. Capítulo 11

Oi, oi povo!

**Ip S.**: Sim, o meio social em que o Draco vice é complicado, mas a Pansy é um caso a parte...

Bjs e Boa Leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>Nessa noite, o administrador e seus filhos vieram a Runsdorf. Ginevra desejava mostrar a Hermione o seu trajo de sarau, uma obra-prima de singeleza e discreta elegância. Arthur Weasley também estava soberbamente belo em seu costume verde de cerimônia, uniforme oficial de suas funções, que envergava com incomparável aprumo.<p>

— Você parece ter trinta anos, Arthur! — exclamou o professor.

Um sorriso, mesclado de tristeza, alterou levemente o bigode ruivo do administrador.

— Não exagere, meu amigo! Na verdade, moralmente, sinto-me um velho prematuro. Vamos, meus filhos, não podemos demorar muito. Até logo, Adrian.

— Onde deixou o seu carro?

— Disse a Colin para conduzi-lo à entrada do pátio; assim teremos que fazer menos caminho para tomá-lo.

— Vou vestir um casaco para acompanhá-los até lá — disse Hermione — O tempo está magnífico e talvez o ar fresco melhore esta dor de cabeça.

— Apanhou-a da Condessa Luna? — perguntou Ginevra, passando o braço pela cintura da amiga — É curioso como lhe deu aquela dor tão repentina, não? Parecia tão alegre enquanto tocava com Ron... Estava mesmo particularmente alegre e linda. Aliás, a música parece ter produzido um singular efeito em todos. A cônega mostrou-se estranha, o conde silencioso como um túmulo. A baronesa, então, revelou quanto é pouco educada! Mas até Ron ficou com fisionomia triste desde aquela hora, e ainda não mudou!

Arthur lançou um olhar para o filho e ficou surpreendido ao constatar que Ginevra não estava exagerando. Ronald, levantando ligeiramente os ombros, sorriu contrafeito.

— Onde você foi buscar isso, minha pobre Ginny? Estou com a fisionomia de sempre e não havia nenhuma razão para ser diferente.

O penetrante olhar do administrador por um instante examinou atentamente o semblante do moço. Em seguida, disse num tom breve:

— Partamos, meus filhos.

A lua iluminava o velho castelo, as brancas silhuetas das árvores, o pátio recoberto por um tapete de neve endurecida. Runsdorf assemelhava-se a uma paisagem lendária. Hermione murmurou:

— Que beleza! Como gosto desta velha mansão cheia de antigas recordações!

Arthur Weasley riu baixo, um riso cuja amargura fez a jovem estremecer.

— Não se deixe prender ao seu encanto, senhorita. Alguém poderá saber os mistérios vergonhosos e cheios de dor que se escondem sob as suas altivas muralhas! Tome cuidado! O velho Runsdorf é um feiticeiro perigoso para os jovens corações confiantes.

Interrompeu-se e repentinamente estacou.

Acabavam de atravessar o corpo principal do edifício e chegavam perto da grande escadaria. A carruagem de Runsdorf esperava junto do último degrau. Do vestíbulo, pouco iluminado, surgira à luz do luar o fascinante vulto de uma mulher vestida de seda violeta, tendo aos ombros longa e delicada pele de arminho, que mais realçava a soberana elegância de seu corpo incomparável. Sobre o peito pendia-lhe uma cruz de ouro, em cujo centro resplandecia solitário diamante. Pequeno diadema ornava-lhe a cabeleira escura, em bandós¹ emoldurando o admirável semblante, próprio àquele corpo de rainha.

Era a cônega no magnífico traje de recepção do seu Cabido.

— Que linda! — murmurou Ginevra com a voz opressa pela admiração.

A cônega acabava de avistá-los, parados a alguns metros da escadaria. Ela se imobilizou e por instantes pareceu uma estátua. A cabeça erguida fitava Arthur Weasley. Ele, tendo tirado o chapéu, numa atitude não menos altaneira, tinha também os olhos fitos nela.

Espetáculo surpreendente esse, dessas duas soberbas criaturas, envoltas pela claridade argentina² da lua! Ela, personificando, em sua rica e pesada indumentária, o orgulho aristocrático levado aos seus últimos limites; ele, o altivo e nobre Weasley, representando a burguesia orgulhosa e forte pelo passado de honra e zelosa dos seus privilégios.

Draco e Luna apareceram logo, aproximando-se da tia. Esta estremeceu e recomeçou a andar, dirigindo-se para os degraus da escada.

— Ah! Ei-lo aqui Sr. Weasley! — disse cordialmente o conde — Que agradável surpresa encontrá-lo em minha casa! Faremos pois o caminho em sua companhia?

Enquanto falava, o conde desceu rapidamente a escadaria e se adiantou para o pequeno grupo.

— Avistamo-nos tão raramente, Sr. Weasley, que ainda não tive ocasião de encontrá-lo, estando eu em companhia de minha tia. Como sabe, jamais nos esqueceremos de que lhe devemos haver conservado para nós aquela que nos é tão querida.

Voltara-se um pouco para a tia, que parara junto da carruagem. O semblante da cônega estava tão branco quanto o arminho.

— Sim, o nosso reconhecimento subsiste sempre — disse ela em voz baixa e trêmula — Sinto-me feliz por lhe agradecer mais uma vez, Sr. Weasley.

— O reconhecimento é supérfluo, minha senhora. Fiz simplesmente o meu dever, salvando uma criatura humana de morte horrível. Embora possam pensar diferentemente, nunca pretendi outros agradecimentos a não ser os da minha consciência.

Havia em sua voz uma entonação mordaz e cruel. Entretanto, a mão que se apoiava no punho da espada tremia ligeiramente.

O famoso rosto da cônega teve uma fugitiva contração, os dedos finos tocando nervosamente a cruz de ouro.

— Nunca pus em dúvida o que está me afirmando, mas essa circunstância aumenta ainda mais a minha gratidão, da qual lhe posso dar uma única prova: a prece que todos os dias dirijo a Deus pelo senhor, desde o dia em que salvou a minha vida.

A voz se enternecera; adivinhava-se que uma poderosa emoção se apoderara dela, pela expressão do rosto e o clarão dos belos olhos castanhos, emoção essa que pareceu refletir-se na fisionomia de Arthur.

— Agradeço-lhe de todo o coração, minha senhora! — disse ele inclinando-se.

A cônega subiu para a carruagem, cuja portinhola Argus mantinha aberta. Depois que o velho arranjou a longa cauda de arminho, Luna, um pouco pálida sob o capuz branco, sentou-se junto da tia. Não dera um passo para os Weasley e não mostrara haver percebido a sua presença, senão no que exigia a estrita polidez.

— Senhores, tornaremos a nos encontrar em casa do arquiduque — disse Draco amavelmente, apertando a mão do administrador e de seu filho, e inclinando-se ante as jovens.

Arthur Weasley instalou a filha em seu carro, sob peliças, enquanto a carruagem de Runsdorf se punha em movimento. Ginevra, acenando com a mão enluvada de branco, disse a sua amiga:

— Boa noite, Mione! Eu desejaria muito mais ficar com você em sua casa!

— Sim, a senhorita é bem feliz, Srta. Granger! — acrescentou o Conde Malfoy, num tom meio brincalhão, meio sério, curvando-se, por um instante, pela portinhola da carruagem.

Hermione, voltando para o seu apartamento, ia pensando que era na verdade uma privilegiada. Enquanto eles iam para uma festa oficial, obrigação mundana, ela podia ficar calmamente junto dos seus. Mas, então, porque essa impressão singular que experimentava pela primeira vez? Não seria uma espécie de desgosto por ter ficado?

Desgosto por não estar entre as mulheres elegantes que iam enfeitar, nessa noite, a residência arquiducal? Oh não, certamente, ela jamais as invejara!

Desgosto por não ser uma nobre dama como a cônega? Pobre senhora!

Não, Hermione não desejava trocar a sua sorte pela dela! Sob a máscara altiva de aristocrata, sob o arminho e o diadema que tão bem lhe assentavam, a jovem adivinhara um mundo de secretos sofrimentos e de pungentes desgostos.

"Então, que pesar é esse, Hermione Granger? Por que essa impressão de profunda melancolia? Não seria essa uma reminiscência daquele momento de loucura que algumas vezes lhe voltava, ó ajuizada Hermione?"

A moça, nessa noite, prolongou as suas orações, embora sentisse estranho frio no grande aposento aquecido por uma estufa de faiança³. Uma ligeira corrente de ar gelado lhe fustigava desagradavelmente o rosto e fazia tremer a chama da lâmpada.

"De onde poderá vir esta corrente de ar?" pensou ela, levantando-se. "Será ainda da galeria?"

Sim, era dali. Hermione cobriu-se com um xale e abriu a porta de comunicação. Com um rápido olhar constatou que o papel colado pelo Sr. Filch estava rasgado. Aquele conserto precário, que Otávia dissera provisório, ali continuara e Hermione há muito tempo sabia que a despesa para substituir esse vidro era considerada supérflua, já que essa parte do castelo nunca "era vista por ninguém de fora".

Como sempre acontecia anteriormente, quando abria aquela porta de comunicação com a galeria, Hermione quis dar uma olhadela no lago. Avançou, pois, uns passos para a abertura; um grito de estupefação afogou-se-lhe na garganta.

A água tinha desaparecido!

— Estarei sonhando! — murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

Mas não! Não havia engano: a luz iluminava bem a capela e os seus arredores e o vazio profundo formado pelo leito do lago aparecia claramente, mostrando, diante da entrada da capela, uma larga abertura, semelhante à boca de um abismo.

Hermione ficou imóvel, petrificada pela surpreendente descoberta, esperando ver surgir a qualquer momento alguma misteriosa aparição.

E eis que, lentamente, a água veio borbulhando, subiu pouco a pouco, até ficar no nível habitual.

No limiar da entrada da capela um vulto se moveu: era a figura de um homem alto e magro que Hermione reconheceu imediatamente.

— Argus!... Mas é o Sr. Argus Filch! — murmurou aterrorizada.

O velho criado transpôs rapidamente a pontezinha de pedra que ligava a capela à margem e desapareceu por uma porta do edifício que lhe ficava em frente.

Hermione, tremendo de frio e de emoção, voltou para o seu quarto, mas não conseguia adormecer. Esse misterioso desaparecimento das águas do lago e a presença de Argus na capela a essa hora da noite lhe pareciam muito suspeitos. Avivou-se-lhe a lembrança da desagradável impressão que o velho servidor lhe causara desde o dia da sua chegada – tanto mais que Argus sempre tratara os Granger de maneira apenas formal, embora com a necessária delicadeza, nos poucos contatos que tinham tido com ele. Que teria ido fazer lá esse criado, assim oculto pelo mistério da noite? Então, ele conhecia um meio de desviar as águas do lago, ainda que lhes tivesse afirmado que jamais alguém pensara nisso? Não dissera ele que esse desvio não traria nenhum benefício para os senhores de Runsdorf? E por que, conhecendo o segredo, ocultava-o dos patrões? O conde, com efeito, dias antes, referira casualmente, em palestra, que deplorava os seus antecessores não terem tido a curiosidade de conhecer a conformação do fundo do lago. Havia mesmo acrescentado, então: "Se não fosse a despesa colossal que isso acarretaria, eu o faria de muito boa vontade".

Era pois evidente que ele ignorava o meio – pronto e fácil, segundo as aparências – de que Argus se servira há pouco.

"Que se ocultará lá embaixo?" pensava Hermione, preocupada. "Por que dissimula esse homem com os patrões, que parece estimar tanto?"

Subitamente veio-lhe à lembrança o caso da jovem camareira, amiga de Otávia, outrora estrangulada na beira do lago.

Estremeceu, horrorizada, ao pensar:

"Provavelmente essa pobre moça viu o que eu vi!"

* * *

><p>1<strong> Bandô:<strong> Penteado feminino que assenta dos dois lados da testa.

2** Angentina:** Nesse caso, se refere a algo de timbre fino como o da prata.

3** Faiança:** Louça de barro esmaltado ou vidrado; louça de pó-de-pedra.


	13. Capítulo 12

Oi, oi povo!

Eis mais um capítulo...

**Ip S.**: Menina, fiquei com medo do seu quarto agora!rsrsrs  
>Mas sim, a casa tem muito mistérios e a Hermione está começando a se enrolar numa corda um tanto quanto perigosa...<p>

Boa Leitura, bjs

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A curta distância de Nunsthel existia um lago que se tornara, desde o princípio do inverno, ótimo lugar para patinação, onde se reuniam, freqüentemente, os habitantes de Runsdorf e de Nunsthel. Luna e Hermione rivalizavam-se em destreza com o Conde Malfoy, notável patinador, e com Ronald, que subitamente se tornara apaixonado por esse esporte, do qual pouco tinha cuidado até então.<p>

No dia seguinte à recepção na residência arquiducal, Hermione, como tinha combinado com Ginevra, foi ao lago. Porque dormira um pouco e muito mal, teria de muito boa vontade ficado em casa se não receasse inquietar o pai, que nessa manhã já lhe notara os olhos abatidos.

Acabava de calçar os patins, quando o Conde Draco apareceu, acompanhado de Áquila e Maia. Arthur Weasley e Ronald se adiantaram a fim de lhe dar as boas-vindas.

— A Condessa Luna não quis acompanhá-lo, senhor conde? — perguntou Ginevra, que saía do pequeno chalé construído junto do lago.

— Não, senhorita. Minha irmã, cansada da noite de ontem, ficou em casa.

A fisionomia de Ronald subitamente entristeceu. Voltando-se, pôs-se a patinar com o ar de quem cumpre uma árdua obrigação.

— Ginny contou-me que a recepção esteve encantadora — disse Hermione ao conde, que se sentava para também calçar os patins.

— Soberba e... prodigiosamente aborrecida! Enquanto eu dançava com as moças, mais ou menos frívolas e tagarelas, pensava no professor Granger e em seus filhos, tranqüilamente sentados diante de um bom fogo, lendo, trabalhando, tão unidos, tão calmos... e confesso-lhe que os invejei.

Havia em sua voz uma entonação que comoveu Hermione. Mas desta vez ele se enganava: sua noite tinha sido, moralmente, mais agitada do que ele poderia imaginar.

— Quer aceitar-me, hoje, por cavalheiro, nesta superfície que vale mais do que todos os soalhos encerados do mundo? — pediu o conde designando o lago gelado, onde Arthur e seus filhos já deslizavam suavemente em circunvoluções.

Hermione estendeu-lhe a mão, e o par saiu pelo gelo; os dois jovens constituíam um conjunto harmonioso de movimentos na beleza de suas linhas flexíveis. Ginevra, de passagem, lançou-lhes um olhar:

— É um verdadeiro prazer vê-los patinar juntos!

Hermione sentiu estremecer a mão de Draco. Progressivamente ele foi reduzindo os movimentos e logo evoluíam serenamente, como se passeassem sobre o gelo.

— Talvez a senhorita fique satisfeita ao saber da resolução que acabo de tomar, D. Hermione — disse o conde rompendo o silêncio.

A moça ergueu para ele um olhar interrogador.

— Tenho a intenção de ir estudar medicina na Universidade de Viena.

Hermione não pôde conter a exclamação.

— Ah! Afinal, o senhor compreendeu! Pedi tanto a Deus!

Interrompeu-se, enrubescendo, confusa por ter assim revelado o segredo de suas preces para que o Conde Malfoy tivesse um dia a verdadeira compreensão dos seus deveres.

Um clarão de alegria dardejou no olhar de Draco. Com a voz grave, vibrante de emoção, prosseguiu:

— Se algum dia eu tiver a alegria de me tornar um homem útil e poder devotar-me inteiramente à minha vocação, não esquecerei da pessoa que me induziu à revolta contra esses preconceitos odiosos aos quais a minha tradição me condenava.

Deslizaram ainda alguns momentos em silêncio. Intensa alegria sufocava Hermione. O coração batia-lhe com força dentro do peito. O sol de inverno pareceu subitamente mais cálido, a severa paisagem florestal mais sorridente.

— Mas e a condessa e sua tia? Que dizem dessa resolução? — perguntou ela, erguendo os olhos para Draco.

Viu a sua fronte enrugar-se.

— Ainda ignoram o que decidi. Será bem duro. Minha pobre mãe! Ela tem passado toda a existência a salvaguardar essas tradições com a quais quero romper de um único golpe. Quanto a minha tia, provavelmente me reprovará muito. Tenho certeza disso; é capaz até de se tornar minha inimiga! Entretanto, é preciso que eu o faça... É preciso! Eu teria podido sacrificar a imperiosa vocação que me impulsiona cada vez mais irresistivelmente; porém, agora, trata-se de mais do que isso: devo salvar os meus de uma completa ruína, da mais negra miséria; devo sair da inação e tentar impedir a catástrofe que nos ameaça. Ontem, minha mãe disse-me que os nossos recursos estavam esgotados e que seria preciso vender ainda algumas coisas, um desses móveis, desses objetos adquiridos pelos nossos antepassados, aos quais ela se apega como prova tangível da nossa antiga nobreza. Assim, um a um se irão esses restos da passada grandeza. E depois? Pois bem! Vender-se-á Runsdorf, e os Malfoy irão mendigar pelas estradas.

O moço esboçou um riso de sarcástica amargura.

— Belo fim de uma antiga raça! Desejo tentar impedir esse desfecho, preservar de maior miséria o meu irmão, minhas irmãs, minha própria mãe, que sofreria tanto ou mais do que todos. Mas o assalto será terrível.

Cruzavam nesse momento com Arthur, que lhes perguntou:

— Viram Ronald?

— Não é ele que está ali embaixo, junto da balaustrada?

Era ele, efetivamente. Encostado na balaustrada que fora construída para descanso dos patinadores, o moço mostrava uma atitude cansada, o olhar pensativo, a fronte sulcada por uma profunda ruga de contrariedade.

— Ron!

Ele sobressaltou-se ao som quase violento dessa voz.

— Ah! Não o tinha visto chegar, papai!

O administrador tomou-lhe o braço; seus olhos cintilantes fitavam com expressão profundamente dolorosa os olhos do filho.

— Ronald, infeliz louco! Como pôde você pensar em semelhante coisa? Então não sabe o que o esperaria se ousasse...

— Sim, sei, papai! — disse tristemente Ronald — E é por isso que sofro, sem a menor esperança.

Arthur tomou as mãos do filho e apartou-as entre as suas.

— Meu filho, meu Ron, já estará de fato nesse ponto? Que você também olhou para muito alto? Eu deveria ter desconfiado, lembrando-me do passado. A loucura do pai poderia reaparecer no filho. Então, esses Malfoy nos serão sempre funestos?

Um lampejo de irritação brilhou em seu olhar. Segurou Ronald fortemente pelos ombros.

— Meu filho, é preciso esquecer!

Um profundo suspiro levantou o peito do moço.

— Sei que isso custa coragem! — continuou o administrador, considerando com ternura o rosto contraído do filho. Seu pai também passou por essa prova, e você vê que ele não morreu por isso.

— Papai, ela é pobre, talvez um dia...

— Jamais, Ronald, jamais uma Malfoy, fosse ela uma mendiga, aceitaria uma aliança desigual. Repito-o: é preciso esquecer. Ora, o meio mais seguro para cortar essas ilusões tenazes é você se casar.

Diante do seu gesto de protesto, o pai continuou, com a voz mais afetuosa e doce:

— Não, não diga que não, meu filho! Seja razoável, creia na minha experiência. Sim, pode-se ainda ser feliz, olhe para mim, meu filho! Desde que se tenha a coragem de repelir uma lembrança inútil e dolorosa. Logo que os Granger chegaram, tive a idéia de que Hermione lhe agradava e, da minha parte, estava decidido a lhe dar com alegria o meu consentimento. Ela é encantadora, devotada o quanto se pode ser, notavelmente inteligente e... da nossa mesma classe social.

As unhas de Ronald comprimiram fortemente a madeira da balaustrada. A luta que se travava em sua alma estava estampada no seu rosto transtornado. O pai parecia sofrer tanto quanto o filho e, se o ferira, era para o curar.

— Quanto mais cedo, melhor. É preciso fechar imediatamente a ferida, meu filho muito amado, e não se apegar a desgostos inúteis. Então, a Srta. Granger não lhe agrada?

— Digo como, papai: ela é encantadora! Quem sabe se eu não a teria amado se não tivesse conhecido a Condessa Luna... Sim, talvez tivesse acontecido isso, com certeza eu a preferiria a qualquer outra.

— Então posso falar com o pai dela, Ronald?

O jovem abaixou a cabeça, suas mãos nervosas se crisparam sobre a balaustrada.

— Sim, o senhor tem razão. É preciso enfrentar corajosamente a realidade.

Sua voz vibrava pela dor que lhe compungia a alma.

— Se Hermione quiser aceitar-me por esposo, procurarei ser para ela um marido leal e devotado; farei tudo para torná-la feliz e quem sabe se com o tempo...

Olharam-se durante alguns segundos, com o mesmo ar de pungente resignação. E, repentinamente, Ronald se atirou aos braços que o pai lhe estendia. Este o apertou contra o peito, beijou a fronte contraída que se aproximava de seus lábios, como quando Ronald era pequenino.

Depois, sem uma palavra, tomaram a direção do chalezinho, deslizando sobre a superfície resplandecente do lago.

Hermione e Draco tinham voltado para o banco, a fim de tirarem os patins. O conde já tirara os seus e se preparava para voltar ao castelo. Em pé, diante de Hermione, ele lhe falava ainda da sua resolução e da sua tristeza ao pensar no desgosto que ia causar à mãe.

— Vou voltar para Runsdorf; mas esperarei ainda uns dias para falar, porque mamãe tem andado muito abatida ultimamente. E ouso pedir-lhe que ainda reze por mim!

A emoção avivava a cor rósea que o exercício e o ar gelado levaram ao lindo rosto de Hermione.

— Pode estar certo de que o farei, conde! — disse ela comovida.

O administrador, vindo na direção dele, fitava-os, e em sua fisionomia se estampou grande contrariedade.

— Que? Eles também? — murmurou.

O Conde Draco voltou-se para ele, com um sorriso cordial.

— Volto para casa, Sr. Weasley, deixando meu irmão e minha irmã, pois a Srta. Granger teve a amabilidade de se encarregar de levá-los mais tarde.

Os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão. Enquanto o conde se afastava, Arthur disse , designando os patins que Hermione tinha na mão:

— Renunciou à patinação, agora que perdeu o seu incomparável par?

Ela o fitou, um pouco surpreendida pelo tom meio irônico.

— O conde não é mais hábil do que Ron ou mesmo do que o senhor, Sr. Weasley! Todos três são mestres neste exercício. Mas estou um pouco fatigada hoje e vou fazer companhia à Sra. Trelawney e pedir-lhe uma xícara de café.

— Irei reunir-me à senhorita daqui a pouco. Vejo agora ali um dos meus guardas florestais a quem desejo dizer umas palavras.

Hermione dirigiu-se para o chalé. Na pequena sala, arranjada com elegante rusticidade, estava a conselheira Trelawney, tia de Arthur Weasley. Vinha geralmente passar a maior parte do ano em Nunsthel, para grande contentamento de todos, porque era uma encantadora criatura que, apesar de idosa, não perdera a jovialidade de sua juventude e que adorava o sobrinho, sentindo por ele um devotamento sem limites. A Sra. Trelawney demonstrava grande simpatia por Hermione, o que, aliás, era um sentimento recíproco.

— Veio descansar um pouco, minha filha? — disse ela pousando na mesa o tricô — Sente-se aqui. Quer uma xícara de café ou prefere licor?

— Tomarei café, minha senhora, mas com a condição de eu mesma me servir.

— Pois bem! Sirva-se. O Conde Malfoy não quis vir tomá-lo também?

— Não, estava com pressa de voltar para Runsdorf.

— Ele não se demorou hoje aqui. Como vocês dois patinam bem, assim juntos. Com o seu belo corpo, Hermione, você me recorda a Condessa Ceres quando deslizava por sobre o lago, toda vestida de branco, a sua cor favorita. Dir-se-ia um maravilhoso cisne... Sim, um formoso cisne, uma ave aristocrática e orgulhosa! Era preciso admirá-la de longe.

— E o Sr. Weasley pediu-a em casamento, não foi?

A conselheira olhou-a com surpresa.

— Oh! Você sabe?

— Adivinhei-o. Pobre Sr. Weasley!

— Ah! Sim, disse muito bem, pobre Arthur! Quanto sofreu! Tão jovem ainda, tão bom, tão entusiasta, teve esse louco sonho. Os Malfoy lhe demonstravam grande reconhecimento, admitindo-o na intimidade; a Condessa Ceres, a despeito de sua habitual altivez, mostrava-se amável e simples para com ele. O Conde Lucius vinha freqüentemente patinar aqui com a mulher e a irmã, encontrando-se com Arthur. Depois, os dois jovens começaram a tocar juntos. Que talento possuíam! Não posso recordar-me, se estremecer de emoção, do modo como interpretavam a Sonata em lá, de Beethoven. Eu, que servira de mãe para Arthur, adivinhei o que se passava nele e lhe dizia: "Meu filho, isso é uma loucura! Tome cuidado, ela está colocada num lugar muito mais alto do que o seu!"

E continuou a Sra. Trelawney:

— Mas, com a admirável confiança da juventude, formoso, inteligente, ele me respondia: "Os Malfoy estão meio arruinados, como a senhora sabe; acabarão por desprezar um pouco os seus antigos preconceitos. Sou de velha estirpe burguesa, temos tido diversas alianças nobres em nossa família. Se ela me amar, não dará importância a essa questão de aliança desigual, porque a sua inteligência é elevada e muito bom seu coração".

— E um dia, quando patinavam aqui, o meu pobre Arthur fez o pedido — prosseguiu a Sra. Trelawney — Então, viu subitamente transformar-se a fisionomia sorridente da Condessa Ceres, que ficou pálida como uma morta, fria como uma estátua de mármore. Respondeu com palavras altivas, desdenhosas, ofensivas – dessas palavras que entram como um dardo no coração. O imenso orgulho dessa alma de moça aristocrática se revelou aos olhos do homem honesto e leal, do plebeu que ousara levantar os olhos para uma Condessa Malfoy. Ela o acusou, cruelmente, de pretender um pagamento pelo serviço prestado. Arthur, então, mostrou altivamente, por sua vez, que ele também tinha o seu orgulho; retrucou com palavras cortantes e se afastou dela para sempre. Nunca mais se tornaram a ver, creio eu.

— É possível que não se tenham mais encontrado depois disso, pois foi grande a comoção de ambos quando ontem se viram em Runsdorf — disse Hermione, passando a relatar a cena da véspera.

A velha senhora juntou as mãos:

— Eis então aí a razão por que hoje o achei tão sombrio! Dizem que ela é ainda maravilhosamente bela; Arthur nunca mais me falou nesse assunto, mas tenho certeza de que a dolorosa lembrança subsiste. Entretanto, ninguém, exceto eu, jamais suspeitou do seu sofrimento. Ele é o mais corajoso dos homens. Que é, na verdade, a coragem que afronta a luta física e mesmo a morte, ao lado dessa que suporta sem fraquejar a prova moral, a dor no coração, a amargura das desilusões? Oh! Meu nobre Arthur! Não conhecia ela, então, a delicadeza dos seus sentimentos, essa Ceres Malfoy, para ousar insultá-lo assim? Hermione, creio que ela não era digna dele. Não tinha coração!

— Tem sim! E é um coração bondoso, elevado, mas o orgulho o domina freqüentemente. Creio que ela sofreu muito, que sofrerá sempre.

Depois de curto silêncio Hermione acrescentou, pensativa:

— É minha impressão de que o Sr. Weasley, embora nunca o tenha suspeitado, está bem vingado pelo sofrimento da luta que ela teve de sustentar contra si mesma.

O administrador e Ronald entravam nesse momento, logo seguidos por Ginevra e as crianças. As jovens serviram café e a palestra principiou, quase se alegria, porque o jovial Ronald se mantinha silencioso e seu pai fazia esforços para esconder uma visível preocupação.

Voltaram todos juntos para Nunsthel. Hermione então deixou os Weasley e tomou caminho de Runsdorf, levando os pequenos Malfoy. A pedido destes, enveredou pela estrada que passava em frente do chalé. O espetáculo do vale coberto pela neve era um encantamento para Maia. Quanto a Áquila, gostava de observar os trabalhos da moderna serraria recentemente instalada no vale e que muito atraía a sua curiosidade.

As duas crianças, assim absorvidas, andavam na frente de Hermione, que seguia sem pressa, muito pensativa, ao mesmo tempo triste e alegre. Ao olhar maquinalmente para a esquerda, viu, de repente, a alguns passos dela, um homem apoiado no tronco de uma árvore, o rosto voltado para o chalé rosa, perfeitamente visível desse lugar.

Era o indivíduo que atacara o Conde Malfoy, ferindo Hermione – Gellert Grindelwald Bagshot, filho da velha Bathilda, como logo Arthur Weasley havia conjeturado. Depois de curado pelo Dr. Slughorn, fora entregue à justiça. Declarou ali que pretendera vingar-se contra um dos membros da família Malfoy e, não podendo achar uma ocasião, lançara-se sobre o jovem conde unicamente porque ele usava o mesmo nome que...

Aqui, Grindelwald se recusou obstinadamente s revelar o verdadeiro objeto do seu ódio.

— Arrependo-me — tinha acrescentado ele — Foi o meu primeiro crime. Eu estava com fome, morria de miséria e desde algum tempo via tudo vermelho. Mas foram caridosos para comigo lá em Nunsthel e o próprio Conde Malfoy se mostrou tão bom que deploro o que fiz! Sim, deploro o que fiz e reconheço que mereço um severo castigo.

Esta confissão, o modo digno do acusado, unidos à influência benévola do conde e Arthur Weasley, impressionaram favoravelmente os jurados. Com grande surpresa, Grindelwald se viu livre, por ter sido alegado que agira sob um estado de perturbação do cérebro causada pela miséria.

— É aos senhores que eu devo a minha liberdade — dissera ele com emoção ao conde e ao administrador — Jamais os esquecerei. Ouso agora pedir-lhes uma coisa: ajudem-me a me tornar um homem honesto.

Essa missão regeneradora foi aceita de todo o coração. Em suas freqüentes visitas ao infeliz, os dois homens reconheceram nele uma alma transviada, em que subsistia, entretanto, um fundo de bondade e de honestidade. Pouco a pouco, com o estímulo, os cuidados, a discreta compaixão da qual era objeto, quebrou-se a barreira da fria reserva em que Grindelwald se entrincheirara. Seu rude coração foi cedendo, o arrependimento aumentou; e, quando o homem viu de novo Hermione, pediu-lhe perdão com tão sincera humildade que a jovem se comoveu até as lágrimas.

Estava morando agora numa cabana que pertencera a sua mãe e o administrador lhe dera um serviço em que ganhava o necessário para viver modestamente. Não se encontraria, na região, homem mais pacato, mais laborioso e filho mais devotado. A velha Bathilda morrera dois meses depois da sua volta, tendo sido tratada por Hermione, Luna e Ginevra, e visitada pelo Conde Malfoy quando o reumatismo prendia em casa o Dr. Slughorn. Sem muitas palavras, Grindelwald tinha demonstrado o seu reconhecimento a todos, revelando assim que, entre os seus defeitos, não poderia ser apontado o da ingratidão.

Hermione, conhecendo o trabalho de regeneração que se operava nessa alma, nem pensou, pois, em se assustar ao encontrar na floresta esse homem cabeludo, de fisionomia um pouco selvagem. Parou a curta distância, perguntando-lhe:

— Como vai, Gellert?

Ele, ao avistá-la, mudara completamente de fisionomia. A má expressão com que fitava o chalé não mais existia em seu rosto quando respondeu:

— Vou bem, obrigado, senhorita.

— Estava admirando o chalé, nessa bela paisagem de neve?

O rude semblante do homem crispou-se violentamente, os olhos de um azul pálido como que despediram chamas.

— Eu, admirar o chalé? — disse Grindelwald com voz estrangulada — Não, eu me recordava... Estive lá quinze anos, como lacaio. A Princesa Karkaroff acabava de voltar para a Áustria, encontrou-me, achou-me gentil com os meus cachos louros e o meu rosto fino de menina. Essa velha senhora tão feia gostava de tudo o que era belo e só queria à sua volta pessoas e coisas bonitas. Assim, quis ter-me ao seu serviço. Meus pais se apressaram em aceitar o seu oferecimento e eu parti para o chalé. Ali, deram-me uma soberba libré, ensinaram-me o serviço, com muita má vontade da parte dos outros criados, que viram com inveja o favor com que a princesa me tratava, mas isso em certos momentos, porque em outros era sem piedade para a menor negligência. Eu tinha um caráter independente, um pouco orgulhoso. Lamentava não poder andar pela floresta e a cada dia detestava mais aquela mulher autoritária que me tratava como escravo. Um dia ela mandou me bater até fazer sangue, porque eu tinha rasgado por descuido um papel caído no salão. Ah! A Princesa Lyra não tem coração! Outros também sabem disso muito bem!

Grindelwald riu, sardônico.

— Fugi do chalé. Meus pais esconderam-me, sem ousar queixar-se porque a princesa era poderosa. Mas eu guardei em meu coração um ódio sem nome que se estendia a todos os nobres, a todos os ricos; desejava vingar-me e, no entanto, nem podia sustentar os meus pais, tão bons e tão confiantes. Então, para me furtar à tentação da vingança, resolvi fugir daqui. Acusaram-me de ingrato para com meus progenitores. Entretanto, foi por causa deles que deixei esta terra. Olhe, eu não podia olhar mais essa casa sem que o meu cérebro quase estalasse de furor. E se durante tantos anos fui um miserável, um vagabundo, é a "ela" que devo! — disse ele com surda cólera, estendendo o punho fechado na direção do chalé.

— Gellert, é preciso perdoar-lhe se você deseja que Deus lhe perdoe também.

— Perdoar-lhe? Perdoar a essa mulher sem coração que ouvia impassivelmente os meus urros de dor e continuava a dizer: "Bata mais forte!" Oh! Nunca! Nunca! O que farei é me vingar! Sim! Hei de me vingar! E dizer que tenho nas mãos essa vingança, que poderia contar coisas... Mas por causa do seu sobrinho-neto, ao qual devo tanto, nada ouso dizer. Ah! Desgraça! — rugiu Grindelwald surdamente — Minha mãe, no entanto, falou antes de morrer; parecia que a sua inteligência se esclarecia. Ela me... Olhe, senhorita, vou lhe repetir o que sei. A senhorita depois dirá se devo me calar, por causa do senhor conde.

E, curvado para Hermione, ele falou, falou. Ela empalideceu, abafando uma exclamação de horror.

— Isso é impossível, Gellert!... Impossível! — balbuciou ela.

— Minha mãe viu tudo; ela sabia se introduzir docemente em qualquer lugar, se esconder em cantos invisíveis. O lago, principalmente, a atraía de maneira sobrenatural. Ficava às vezes até alta noite, na galeria, deitada no chão iluminado pelo luar. Foi ali que ela apanhou a doença que a torturou até o fim de sua vida. Só ela é que teria pedido dizer qual foi o fim do Conde Cepheus, como morreram a pobre camareira e a Condessa Paola, e o que foi feito da fortuna do desaparecido.

Hermione tomou a mão enrugada de Grindelwald.

— Oh! Prometa-me, jure-me nunca revelar nada disso a ninguém! Suplico-lhe.

— Fá-lo-ei pela senhorita e por "ele". Mas é muito duro isso para mim; a senhorita deve compreender; eu teria tido um momento de verdadeira alegria, como também me alegrei quando ouvi minha mãe contar tudo isso. Enfim, está prometido e não farei de outro modo.

Tirou o chapéu e afastou-se rapidamente.

Hermione, cujas pernas tremia um pouco, reuniu-se às crianças que haviam parado mais adiante. As duas tiveram uma exclamação de surpresa inquieta:

— Como está pálida, Srta. Hermione!

— Estou sentindo muito frio — respondeu Hermione, que de fato tiritava — Andemos depressa, meus filhos.

— Se a senhorita quiser, poderemos entrar um pouco em casa da princesa. Lá se aqueceria um pouco.

Hermione a custo reteve um gesto de horror.

— Oh não! Não! Seria inútil esse atraso. Andando depressa, estaremos em dez minutos em Runsdorf.

De fato, não levaram muito tempo para alcançar o portãozinho traseiro do parque. Abrindo-o, quase empurraram o Dr. Slughorn, que ia sair.

— Ah! É a Srta. Granger!

O correto velhinho tinha a gravata desarranjada e tudo nele indicava grande agitação.

— Alguém está doente no castelo? — perguntou Hermione, já inquieta.

— Não... Quero dizer, sim, porque enfim é preciso que...

Interrompeu-se, lançando um olhar furtivo para Maia e Áquila.

— Contar-lhe-ei isso. Trata-se de uma deserção, de uma inacreditável deserção! Um dos últimos baluartes de uma aristocracia pura, magnífica, deseja ir sentar-se nos bancos de uma universidade, para tornar-se o que eu sou, eu Horace E. F. Slughorn, o plebeu!

Hermione logo compreendeu que o Conde Draco acabava de participar ao velho mestre a sua decisão. Sentiu que o seu coração, sufocado pela revelação de Grindelwald, se desafogava a um sopro de alegria.

— Esse de quem o senhor fala vai cumprir um dever — disse ela com firmeza — Eu acho que ele dá assim um magnífico exemplo.

— Loucura! Ele pertence a uma classe à parte, e a senhorita não pode julgar este assunto. Entretanto, tenho esperanças de que ele refletirá melhor e voltará a ter idéias mais sãs.

Cumprimentou e afastou-se visivelmente irritado com a jovem, cujo veemente protesto decerto lhe tinha desagradado.

Hermione continuou o seu caminho com as crianças. Absorvida em seus pensamentos, agora novamente tristes porque pensava na revelação de Grindelwald, a moça não percebeu que os seus alunos a tinham feito tomar o caminho mais longo. Assim, chegaram a uma depressão do terreno que parecia ter sido o leito de um antigo lago. Nas estações boas, um dos mais agradáveis do parque, embora um pouco afastado do castelo.

— Olhe, senhorita, a neve derreteu-se — disse Áquila — Ontem este lugar estava completamente coberto de gelo, como estão todos os outros. Que terá produzido isso?

Efetivamente, não havia o menor vestígio de gelo nessa depressão; ao passo que nos arredores se estendia um espesso lençol branco, a terra aparecia ali um pouco brilhante, como se estivesse coberta de uma ligeira geada.

— Dir-se-ia que jogaram sal aqui — observou Áquila — De onde será que veio isso, D. Hermione?

— Não sei, meu filho. Talvez o Conde Draco lhe possa dar uma explicação.

Chegando ao apartamento do professor, as crianças deixaram Hermione e esta entrou na sala em que Adrian Granger e seu filho, inclinados sobre a mesa, pareciam absorvidos por uma ocupação muito interessante. O professor, ao ouvir a porta abrir-se, voltou-se, a fisionomia radiante.

— Acabo de fazer uma singular descoberta, Hermione! A encadernação deste saltério, muito estragada pela umidade, saiu nas minhas mãos e encontrei isto na parte que correspondia à lombada do livro.

Ele mostrava-lhe um pergaminho amarelo, meio rasgado, que Alexis segurava.

— E você não seria capaz de adivinhar o que ele diz! Alexis, dê o pergaminho à sua irmã!

Hermione tomou a folha. Estava escrita em alemão antigo, a tinta muito apagada, o que, aliás, não era de admirar, pois, ao observar o pergaminho com atenção, se verificaria logo que era antiqüíssimo. Hermione leu em voz alta:

"Aqui está escrito o meio inventado por mim, Ludwig Herzog, por ordem de Sua Excelência Marius Black, para desviar as águas do lago e descobrir a gruta subterrânea".

Uma nuvem passou antes os olhos de Hermione; suas mãos, tremendo, deixaram cair a folha.

Seria então verdade o que Grindelwald dissera?

Relembrou a cena da noite anterior; o leito do lago vazio, depois a volta das águas, o velho Filch saindo da capela... Não poderia duvidar.

Todo o mecanismo, imaginado pelo gênio inventivo desse engenheiro de outrora, estava explicado no documento.

Através de uma comporta dissimulada sob o altar da capela, a água escoava para o leito artificial, a Curta distância do castelo – evidentemente dirigido para a depressão junto da qual Hermione e seus alunos tinham parado há pouco. Sob o mesmo altar estava escondida uma escada que conduzia à gruta de comunicação com a abertura escura, semelhante à boca de um abismo que Hermione vira a alguns metros da capela.

"Esta água, de natureza toda particular, jamais gela e tem a propriedade de conservar os corpos que nela foram lançados", acrescentava o autor do manuscrito. "Fiz a experiência e retirei, ao cabo de um ano, indene de qualquer corrupção, o cadáver do jovem pajem lançado ao abismo por ordem de Marius Black."

— E então? Isso lhe produz tanto efeito, Hermione? — perguntou o professor, fitando com surpresa a expressão da filha — Eu a compreenderia, se você fosse a cônega, pois que a mãe dela está lá, segundo dizem. Amanhã mesmo participarei ao Conde Malfoy a minha curiosa descoberta.

Hermione estremeceu e sua mão pousou quase com violência sobre o braço de Adrian.

— Não, não deverá fazer isso!... Ele nunca deverá conhecer esse segredo!

O pai e o irmão fitaram-na com espanto em que havia também alguma ansiedade.

— Mas que tem você, Hermione? — disse o professor — É muito natural que eu entregue este papel ao conde, já que lhe pertence.

— É que o senhor não sabe quais seriam as conseqüências desse ato, tão simples e lógico na aparência! O senhor não sabe que iria causar em todos, em particular nele, de alma leal e elevada, a maior dor que jamais alguém pode esperar?

— Mas por quê?

Então, inclinada para eles, Hermione, um pouco ofegante, falou alguns momentos em voz baixa. E a fisionomia do pai e do filho exprimiram sucessivamente horror e compaixão, e foi com intensa emoção, com voz trêmula, que o professor murmurou:

— Sim, você tinha razão. Jamais ele deverá conhecer isso! Pobre e querido conde! Que revelação!... Este segredo morrerá conosco, ficará entre nós.

— Sim, para sempre! — disse Alexis gravemente.


	14. Capítulo 13

Oi, oi povo!

Eis mais um capítulo e nele, Draco será obrigado e expor suas reais intensões... Quais serão as consequencias disso? Só lendo pra saber...

**Ip S.:** Ri muito com o seu comentário e pensando por esse lado, realmente a vida desses nobres aristocratas daria uma enorme revista de fofocas... Fique atenta, pois mais coisas virão... E a Hermione que se cuide...rsrs

Bjs e boa leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>Enormes achas de lenha flamejavam na grande lareira do aposento ocupado pela Condessa Narcissa, que estava sentada junto ao fogo, envolvida em um velho casaco de peles, sem conseguir aquecer-se, pois sentia-se gelada, embora há pouco escaldasse em febre.<p>

Sua constituição, outrora bem forte, mas agora arruinada pelas constantes preocupações, pela fadiga dessa perpétua luta contra a ruína, sucumbia sob o grande esforço. O Dr. Slughorn ocultava a todos as suas inquietações, mas não as pudera dissimular ante a perspicácia de Draco, que também já notara diversos sintomas alarmantes em sua querida mãe.

O conde acabava de entrar no grande aposento mobiliado com o luxo severo de outrora, um quarto majestosos e frio, onde nada atraía ou retinha o olhar. A cônega, sentada em frente de sua cunhada, lia-lhe um jornal. Interrompeu-se para estender ao sobrinho uma das mãos, que ele beijou.

— Não o tinha visto ainda hoje, Draco. Então, está tão íntimo dos Weasley que eles já o convidam para almoçar?

Havia em sua voz uma estranha mistura de irritação e ironia.

— Somos efetivamente amigos bem íntimos, minha tia. Além disso eu tinha que pedir diversas informações ao administrador, e este, vendo que se fazia tarde, convidou-me tão amavelmente para participar de sua refeição que eu não poderia recusar sem ofendê-lo. Aliás, causa-me grande prazer a companhia do Sr. Weasley e ninguém poderá negar que ele é verdadeiramente um homem superior.

A Condessa Narcissa lançou um olhar inquieto para a cunhada. Esta, com a mão nervosa, tomou uma tenaz e ergueu bruscamente uma acha incandescente. Espalharam-se chispas de fogo que foram cair em sua própria saia.

— Tome cuidado, titia!

Ela sorriu com amarga ironia.

— Nada receie, Draco! Uma Malfoy sabe afrontar os incêndios e as tempestades, principalmente os que irrompem dentro da alma!

Ditas estas palavras, tomou o seu jornal abandonado sobre os joelhos e, depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou, em voz vibrante de indignação.

— Eu estava lendo para sua mãe a notícia do casamento da Condessa Cho Chang com esse artista, esse músico do qual se tem falado muito ultimamente, Michael Corner. Uma mulher cuja nobreza é quase tão antiga como a nossa! Que exemplo! E também soube ontem que o Conde Ernie Macmillan fez estabelecer em suas terras uma fábrica de porcelana, da qual ele próprio se ocupa. Aonde chegaremos, se a nossa aristocracia, a mais irredutível da Europa, cai assim em tais fraquezas?

Draco ia retrucar, mas calou-se. Retardava a sua revelação por causa da mãe doente e, pelo mesmo motivo, não se levantou contra o protesto veemente da cônega.

— Sim, é lamentável! — exclamou a Condessa Narcissa, com exaltação — Logo seremos, talvez, os únicos a erguer, alto e firme, a bandeira das velhas tradições! E nós jamais a abaixaremos, custe o que custar!

Draco sentara-se. Com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, apoiava o rosto nas mãos, os olhos fitos na lareira. A cônega, certamente, achou singular o seu silêncio, porque no olhar apareceu-lhe um brilho de inquietude. Inclinando-se para o sobrinho, perguntou:

— Por que não se associa à nossa indignação? Como um verdadeiro Malfoy, naturalmente deverá estar pronto a sacrificar tudo pela velha glória de nossa casa.

Ele não desviou os olhos dos olhares perscrutadores que o fitavam com certa angústia e respondeu, com voz um pouco trêmula:

— Sim, sacrificar-lhe-ei tudo, mas não a minha dignidade de homem, nem os meus deveres de chefe de família.

— E que entende você por isso? Um Malfoy jamais teve necessidade de sacrificar a sua dignidade e os seus deveres! — exclamou a cônega.

O conde observou o semblante pálido da mãe e viu uma expressão de ansiedade distender-lhe as feições. Mas já não podia recuar. A cônega levara-o para esse terreno, e ele a conhecia bastante para saber que iria até o fim.

— Lamento ter que contradizê-la, minha tia. A senhora julga que conservaram a sua dignidade, esses nossos antepassados que viveram uma existência de ociosidade, quando se serviam de uma rica união para levantar a sua fortuna esgotada pelos golpes de insensatas prodigalidades? A senhora julga que foram cristãos, a não ser apenas no nome, aqueles que cuidadosamente cultivaram em seu coração o mais intratável orgulho e as mais injustas pretensões a respeito dos seus inferiores? Tinha delicadeza de alma e honra esse Caelum Malfoy, que pretendia obrigar sua filha Bellatrix a um odioso enlace? A ilustração do nome, da raça, eis a única preocupação de nossos antepassados! Sacrificaram tudo, até a própria consciência. E a senhora deseja que esse fim seja também o meu? Que eu me encha dessas vaidades como um ser sem fé e sem ideal? Oh minha tia, confesso-lhe, lealmente, que não me sinto capaz disso!

Elas o ouviam, imóveis de estupefação. Às últimas palavras do filho, a condessa ergueu-se, estendendo a mão num gesto brusco:

— Draco, você ficou louco? Que quer dizer com tudo isso?... Que significam...

Ele levantou-se, foi para bem junto dela e curvando-se tomou-lhe a mão, fitando-a com emoção.

— Oh, mamãe, não me recrimine, só desejo levantar nossa casa, auxiliar minhas irmãs e meu irmão a se tornarem úteis, dar-lhe o necessário repouso, o bem-estar que tanta falta lhe tem feito, e eu mesmo devo tomar lugar na falange dos laboriosos, daqueles que trabalham para aliviar os males da humanidade. Quero cumprir a minha tarefa neste mundo. Para isso só bastará seguir a vocação com que Deus me dotou. Mamãe, irei completar em Viena os meus estudos médicos; um dia exercerei a minha profissão e espero dar-lhe o direito de se sentir orgulhosa de seu filho.

Ela retirou bruscamente a mão. A cólera tornara rubro o seu rosto cansado, fazendo tremer os seus lábios pálidos.

— É então um plano já decidido que vem expor-me?

Sua voz era baixa, quase estrangulada.

— O Conde Malfoy, médico!... E, segundo deduzi de suas palavras, exercerá a profissão para ganhar a vida?

— É essa, com efeito, uma das minhas razões. E, já que estamos completamente arruinados, esse cuidado lhe deveria parecer até muito natural. Ou a senhora gostaria mais que, em dia bem próximo, aliás, Runsdorf seja vendido, ficando os seus filhos sem abrigo e sem pão, o nosso nome levado de boca em boca, comentado por curiosos mais ou menos malévolos?

A condessa crispou as mãos nos braços da poltrona.

— Eu encontrarei um meio para evitar esse desastre. Posso apelar para a Princesa Karkaroff.

— Que? Então a senhora pensa que o seu filho, jovem e corajoso, aceitaria assim uma esmola e consentiria que a senhora fosse mendigar a fortuna do Príncipe Karkaroff? Mesmo admitindo que minha tia nos institua seus herdeiros, não poderemos aceitar esses bens que pertencem legitimamente aos sobrinhos do príncipe.

— Pois bem! Você pode casar-se... Há em nossa aristocracia muitas herdeiras a quem decerto você agradaria, se quisesse dar-se ao trabalho...

Draco corou, estendendo a mão num gesto de protesto.

— Nunca mamãe! Enquanto eu não puder oferecer à minha mulher uma posição segura, não me casarei, porque eu mesmo me desprezaria se o fizesse. Aliás, uma das razões que me têm animado na resolução que lhe participei há pouco é esta: quero possuir recursos que me permitam esposar uma jovem pobre, se ela me agradar, oferecendo-lhe, senão a riqueza, pelo menos o suficiente para viver com relativo conforto.

A cônega se mantivera silenciosa. As mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, ela ouvia Draco com fisionomia impenetrável. Subitamente, ergueu a fronte altiva e levantou-se. Em seu branco semblante, as faces repentinamente coloridas, os olhos pareciam lançar chispas de cólera, ao comentar com mordacidade:

— Uma jovem pobre? Estas palavras abrem novos horizontes!... Não se referem por acaso à Srta. Granger?

Draco não pôde conter um movimento de surpresa e de contrariedade, vendo assim descoberto o segredo que desejava encobrir por algum tempo ainda.

— A Srta. Granger? — repetiu a Condessa Narcissa — Que diz, Ceres?... Mas é impossível!

— Eu também o julguei a princípio, mas pode verificar que o seu filho nem se deu ao trabalho de protestar.

— A senhora acertou, minha tia — disse ele com firmeza — A Srta. Granger, desde que a conheci, me pareceu o ideal da mulher cristã, da esposa devotada, inteligente e nobre, capaz dos mais elevados sentimentos, digna de tomar lugar entre as mais virtuosas, as melhores condessas Malfoy. Ao contrário de considerar que lhe estarei rendendo uma homenagem ao lhe dar meu nome, eu é que me sentirei orgulhoso dela. Hermione jamais aceitaria para esposo um homem inútil, um ocioso, mesmo que lhe oferecesse uma coroa de princesa!

— E aceitará muito bem a coroa de condessa quando estiver dourada pelas grossas somas que o célebre médico, Conde Malfoy, ganhará com a sua ciência! — interrompeu a cônega com mordaz ironia.

— Minha tia, não suportarei ouvir insultar a mulher que amo! — exclamou Draco com indignação — A senhora mesma pôde comprovar por si própria que eu não exagerei em nada. E ainda sobre as suas qualidades...

A cônega interrompeu-o com um gesto altivo.

— Que a Srta. Granger seja a mais perfeita das criaturas, será sempre aos meus olhos apenas uma plebéia. E sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Ouça-me, se um dia você introduzir esse nome burguês em nossa árvore genealógica, não será para nós mais do que um desertor cujo nome nunca mais será pronunciado no seio de nossa família! Não é verdade, Narcissa?

— Nunca mais! — exclamou a condessa, cujos olhos brilhavam de cólera — Oh maldita hora em que chamei para aqui esses estranhos! Mas como poderia ter suspeitado que o meu filho, tão sério e altivo, iria olhar para uma pessoa de condição tão inferior à sua? Um Malfoy!... O mais velho, o exemplo de todos! Cede sem luta! Draco! Por que não procurou reagir contra essa loucura?

— Tentei, minha mãe! Mas depois perguntei a mim mesmo por que agia assim, por que repelia a felicidade que Deus parecia ter posto no meu caminho. Inteligência, beleza, distinção de espírito e de coração, tudo isso Hermione Granger possui. Um único obstáculo existe entre nós, mas esse pode ser removido, deve ser removido. Loucura seria eu deixar fugir a felicidade sem tentar conquistá-la!

A mão da cônega caiu pesadamente sobre o ombro de Draco.

— Razoável ou não, você precisa reagir! — disse ela com dureza — Você, Draco será um covarde? Não possuirá nem mesmo a energia dessas fracas mulheres que tiveram a coragem de romper, por si mesmas, o próprio coração e renunciar a todas as alegrias da terra a fim de conservar o seu nome puro, livre de uma aliança plebéia? Admito que seja grande o sofrimento. Mas com que satisfação nos julgamos dignos dos nossos antepassados! Que recompensa é conservar intacto esse nome querido, ao qual temos tudo imolado!

— Que? E é uma cristã quem fala desse modo? Renuncia-se a tudo por Deus, pela Pátria, pelo dever, mas não por um nome! Isto me parece uma espécie de idolatria, minha tia, e acho que Deus nos puniu severamente, com os sofrimentos e as desgraças, talvez por causa dessa idolatria... Hoje estamos arruinados, o prestígio muito diminuído, moribundos os nossos últimos privilégios. É tempo de reparar os erros do passado, de nos erguemos diante da vida moderna, que ameaça nos engolir, e de entrarmos corajosamente em uma nova fase.

— Oh! Você está completamente louco! — murmurou a condessa.

A febre a fazia tiritar.

— Jamais terá o meu consentimento para tal enlace. Quanto à sua estranha idéia de estudar medicina... Aliás, estou curiosa por saber com que iria pagar os estudos! Temos apenas o absolutamente necessário... E ainda!... A não ser que queira vender os móveis e os objetos de valor que conseguimos conservar, à custa de tantos sacrifícios!

— Tranqüilize-se, mamãe. Não tocarei em nada cuja falta lhe possa causar desgosto ou desconforto. Encontrei na biblioteca uns velhos manuscritos e alguns livros curiosos, pelos quais, segundo o professor Granger afirma, eu poderei conseguir um bom preço. Espero que seja suficiente para cobrir as despesas com os meus estudos.

— Ah! Já combinou tudo! — disse a condessa, com irritação — Decerto também a Srta. Granger já recebeu o anel de noivado, não?

O moço replicou com severidade triste:

— A senhora conhece tão pouco o seu filho a ponto de pensar que procederia assim nesse caso? Jamais disse uma palavra sobre esse assunto a Hermione, porque sempre foi minha intenção falar-lhe nisso só quando pudesse oferecer-lhe uma posição independente e certa. Aliás, a senhora pode estar segura de que ela jamais aceitaria a condição de noiva sem o seu consentimento.

— Disso nada me fará ter a certeza! Que lhe importaria a minha opinião? — exclamou ironicamente a condessa — Ela me parece muito hábil, pois triunfou depressa e muito bem! Imaginem que conseguiu virar-lhe a cabeça, a você que tinha tanta consciência das obrigações de sua classe! Mas, em todo caso, providenciarei para que ela vá esperar, longe daqui, que o Conde Malfoy lhe ofereça a sua coroa e o seu doutorado.

— Mamãe, a senhora não fará isso! Não se esqueça de que ela salvou a vida de seu filho!

— É verdade! — disse a condessa com voz surda — Assim, devo conservar sob este teto essa intrusa, essa intrigante, essa vaidosa...

— Não fale assim, minha mãe. Ela de nada sabe, afirmo-lhe! Hermione é a mais leal, a mais nobre das criaturas. Minha tia, que a conhece mais intimamente, pode dizer-lhe se existe nela a menor sombra de hipocrisia ou de vaidade.

— Não, não se pode fazer-lhe tal censura, declarou sinceramente a cônega. Draco é o único culpado de ter cedido covardemente à paixão, de querer sacrificar o seu verdadeiro e único dever.

— Não temos a mesma noção de coragem e de dever, minha tia.

Ela ergueu orgulhosamente o busto, respondendo:

— Não há duas espécies de noção para os da nossa classe! De qualquer modo, a influência dessa família não deve ter sido estranha à sua decisão de trabalhar para ganhar a vida. Você se deixou catequizar, Draco.

O conde a custo reteve um movimento de impaciência.

— Já lhes assegurei que esta decisão é bem minha, porque há longos anos a minha vocação me atormenta; há muito tempo desejo a independência moral e material que me falta no papel de grande senhor arruinado. Reflita, minha mãe! Sua consciência lhe mostrará como a minha resolução é razoável e não guardará mais rancor contra a Srta. Granger.

Como ela não respondesse e virasse o rosto escaldante de febre, Draco inclinou-se, tomando-lhe a mão.

— Eu desejaria ter falado nos meus projetos num momento mais favorável; a senhora precisa tomar um calmante.

A condessa retirou a mão com cólera.

— Agora, concede-me a graça dos seus conselhos filiais e médicos? O que eu preciso é de tranqüilidade... E algum dia a tive em minha vida?

Com um gesto discreto, Draco indicou à cônega um frasco que estava em cima da mesa. Ela fez-lhe um sinal de que havia compreendido. Então o moço saiu, calculando que sua mãe só se acalmaria longe de sua presença.

Tomou pelo longo corredor que levava à capela. Seu coração estava dolorosamente oprimido depois desse combate contra as opiniões mais caras à sua mãe e à sua tia. Verificara nessa conversa quanto lhe seria difícil vencer os preconceitos maternos no dia em que desejasse fazer de Hermione Granger uma condessa Malfoy.

Na porta da capela, quase foi de encontro à sua irmã, que chegava por um corredor lateral. Luna falou com a voz fatigada que se lhe notara já há alguns dias:

— Ah! É você Draco? Quase me fez medo. Este caminho é tão escuro...

— E atualmente os senhores de Runsdorf não têm mais os meios suficientes para iluminar a sua residência. Mas você parece muito fatigada ultimamente, Luna.

— Não, absolutamente. É imaginação sua.

— Não, não é imaginação. Essa fadiga deve ter uma causa moral. Quem sabe eu não lhe poderia dizer qual é?

Na sombra, ele pôde perceber o rubor que subia ao rosto da irmã querida.

— Sim, você seria bem capaz disso — murmurou ela — porque é um terrível observador, Draco!

— Sou ótimo observador e essa qualidade me será preciosa na carreira que vou abraçar.

— Carreira? — repetiu Luna, com grande espanto.

— Vou estudar medicina em Viena.

— Você?... Você? Será possível?

— Absolutamente certo, minha querida irmã! — disse o conde alegremente.

— Mas isso é inconcebível!... E mamãe? Minha tia? Que dirão?

— Acabo de lhes falar. Revoltaram-se e não sei se acabarão por aceitar a idéia.

— E então, Draco?

— Creio que o meu dever é persistir, apesar de tudo.

— Mas em que você está pensando, Draco? Jamais se viu um conde Malfoy trabalhar para ganhar a vida! — exclamou Luna com certa angústia.

— Pois bem! O mundo, assim, poderá contemplar esse fenômeno! Aliás, não sou uma exceção. Meu tio-avô, o Conde Cepheus, deu-me o exemplo. Será que você também está por tal modo imbuída dos nossos preconceitos a ponto de me desaprovar, Luna?

— Não sei, Draco!... Até aqui, eu julgava que seria preciso sacrificar tudo por nossas tradições e eis que você, o chefe da família, acaba de abrir a primeira brecha! Que devo pensar agora?

— Que a nossa tarefa na vida não é contemplar orgulhosamente o nosso nome, o nosso passado, julgando-nos muito acima dos outros seres humanos. E então, minha irmã, quando estivermos transformados por uma concepção da existência melhor e mais justa, talvez nos seja dado realizar um dia o sonho dourado dos nossos corações.

Luna tomou e apertou fortemente a mão do irmão.

— Draco! Não sabe que seria impossível?

— Impossível? Há alguns meses eu também pensava assim. Agora, mudei de opinião. Venha comigo, minha querida Luna. Vamos rezar para que nossa mãe perdoe a este filho por tê-la feito sofrer. Precisamos de coragem para lutar e esperar essa felicidade que entrevemos, tão longe ainda!


	15. Capítulo 14

Oi, oi povo! Mais um capítulo, cheio de resoluções, brigas e... Um funeral.

**IP S.:** Pois é, a briga foi feia, mas necessária! Não sei o que aconteceria se a Hermione ouvisse a conversa, talvez ajudasse ou não faria diferença... Quem sabe!rs

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na mesma hora em que o conde falava com a irmã, Arthur Weasley chegava à casa do professor. Hermione estava só na sala, ocupada com alguns consertos de roupa. Seu pai e Alexis, para aproveitar o tempo magnífico desse dia quase fresco, tinham ido fazer um passeio pelo parque.<p>

— Acho que eles não demoram a voltar — disse ela ao visitante — Logo vai começar a esfriar. Sente-se, Sr. Weasley. Por que Ginny e Nimue não o acompanharam?

— Devem chegar daqui a pouco. Mas eu precisava primeiro falar com seu pai e... Com você, Hermione.

— Comigo? — perguntou a moça surpresa.

— Com você, principalmente, e até lhe posso fazer desde já comunicação, porque não duvido do consentimento de seu pai. Não quer tornar-se minha filha, como esposa de meu querido Ron?

Hermione não pôde reprimir uma exclamação.

— Como?... Foi o senhor quem pensou nisso? — balbuciou, tentando sorrir — Mas Ron pode pretender uma união bem mais alta...

— Mais rica, não é o que quer dizer? Ora, eis uma consideração que os Weasley, em geral, nunca se lembraram de fazer, e Ronald jamais a faria entrar em linha de conta quando se tratasse do seu casamento.

Hermione, nesse instante, reviu em pensamento o jovem Weasley, no salão da cônega, em pé, junto de Luna. Esta também era pobre, mais pobre talvez do que Hermione Granger... Mas havia outro impedimento interposto entre Hermione e Ronald.

— E então, minha querida filha? — perguntou Arthur, com certa ansiedade, vendo que ela ficava silenciosa, um pouco opressa pela emoção.

— Fico-lhe infinitamente reconhecida por ter pensado em mim, Sr. Weasley, mas não penso em me casar, por enquanto.

O rosto do administrador se contraiu ligeiramente.

— Receia não ser feliz junto de meu filho? Precisarei dizer-lhe que ele a tem na mais alta estima, que a rodeará de afeição e de devotamento?

— Oh! Eu jamais duvidaria das qualidades do seu coração, pode crê-lo. Eu própria tive várias ocasiões de as apreciar, mas, repito-o, não penso ainda em me casar.

Um lampejo de irritação brilhou no olhar de Arthur.

— Não contesto a sinceridade dessa afirmação — disse ele friamente — Mas permita a um pai de família, instruído pela experiência pessoal, que lhe dê um pequeno conselho: é preciso cortar bem curtos os sonhos irrealizáveis antes que eles nos causem grandes sofrimentos.

O rubor afogueou o semblante de Hermione, mas os seus olhos não se desviaram do olhar que a perscrutava, e Arthur pôde comprovar que não se enganara.

Tomou, pois, as mãos da jovem e disse com doçura, com o mesmo tom afetuoso e de paternal compaixão que havia empregado no outro dia quando falara ao filho:

— Minha filha, perdoe-me ter falado num sofrimento que, decerto, corajosamente ocultou no mais profundo de sua alma. Mas, em alguns casos, é necessário enfrentar e, mesmo, saber desvencilhar-se de certos sentimentos. Pode crer que o meio mais eficaz...

— É o meio que o senhor aconselhou ao seu filho para esquecer aquela cuja alta origem o separa dele?

— Ah! Também adivinhou? — disse Arthur, sem surpresa — Isto é preferível, porque poderemos proceder com toda a lealdade. Sim, Ron teve a loucura de olhar para muito alto, mas eu consegui torná-lo mais razoável, fazendo-o pensar em outro casamento...

— De razão — completou Hermione, com melancólico sorriso — Não duvido da prudência do meio que o senhor nos propõe, Sr. Arthur, mas lembre-se que sou ainda muito moça para um enlace desse gênero.

— Será talvez, romântica, Hermione?

Ela meneou a cabeça, replicando:

— Não o creio, mas em minha idade hesita-se muito antes de entrar nesse caminho da simples razão. Mais tarde, não digo que não, quando pudermos considerar com calma, sem amargura, os nossos sonhos, os nossos erros do passado.

— E até lá se alimentaram de pesares, e os dois sofrerão muito! — exclamou o administrador quase indignado — Eu a julgava mais razoável, Srta. Granger! Espera, porventura, que um dia se enfraqueça a arrogância dos Malfoy e que o Conde Draco desça do seu orgulho...

Ela o interrompeu com um gesto.

— Não espero nada — disse firmemente — Não procure outro motivo em minha recusa, além daquele que já lhe dei. Esta recusa, repito-o, talvez não seja definitiva, mas será preciso deixar passar alguns anos Sr. Weasley, não me quer mal por isso, não é verdade?

Ele passou a mão pela fronte descobrindo a cicatriz azulada, lembrança do dia em que salvara Ceres Malfoy.

— Não, certamente não, minha filha! Sei, por mim mesmo, o que isso custa, quanto nos dói a resolução de aceitar um casamento de razão, quando se sonhou... Uma coisa absurda. Mas afirmo-lhe que ainda se pode ser feliz se tiver a coragem de cumprir o dever e de nunca mais olhar para trás. Enfim, reflita.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se da janela.

— Estou vendo Adrian e Alexis. Seu irmão está bem melhor.

— Tem melhorado sensivelmente. O conde julga que ele ainda poderá andar. O Dr. Slughorn mostra-se mais pessimista, não ousando, entretanto, contradizer o seu nobre aluno.

— Esse bom homem vive em perpétua admiração do Conde Draco, e para que servem a este a sua grande inteligência e os seus dons? — acrescentou Arthur levantando os ombros.

— Tudo isso lhe servirá — disse Hermione alegremente — O conde, enfim, reconheceu o seu erro, decidiu-se a sair da ociosidade em que vivia e a ir aperfeiçoar os seus estudos médico. Depois, ganhará a sua vida e a dos seus.

O rosto de Arthur demonstrou grande satisfação.

— Ainda bem! Eu sentia tristeza, certa irritação mesmo, por ver essa natureza de elite sujeitar-se a levar uma tal vida! Ele imitará a corajosa iniciativa do tio-avô Cepheus. Entretanto, esperemos que não tenha a mesma sorte... E que dizem a condessa e a tia?

— Ignoram ainda o seu projeto. Ele vai encontrar uma terrível oposição.

— Sim, jamais lhe perdoarão. Entre os Malfoy, as mulheres põem ainda mais alto do que os homens o seu desmedido orgulho. Neste ponto são uns verdadeiros demônios.

Sua voz entristeceu ao proferir estas últimas palavras.

— Entretanto...

Uma chama iluminou-lhe o olhar e um sorriso de sarcasmo arregaçou um pouco os lábios.

— ... Entretanto, condessas Malfoy, esses plebeus que as senhoras consideram tão inferiores poderiam revelar certos fatos escabrosos, e lhes dizer com toda a razão: "A sua família é indigna de se aliar à nossa!"

Hermione estremeceu, perguntando numa voz sumida:

— O senhor sabe?...

— Sim... e a senhorita também?

— Gellert disse-me tudo. A mãe dele falou antes de morrer.

— Foi também por Bathilda que eu soube, ou antes, adivinhei.

— Há muitos anos?

— Há uns doze, mais ou menos.

Então ele possuía o meio de humilhar a orgulhosa, cujo desdém tanto o tinha flagelado outrora, e no entanto havia guardado silêncio! Conservara o segredo cuja revelação teria torturado Ceres Malfoy.

— A senhorita vê, pois, que nós é que faríamos uma grande honra aos Malfoy se entrássemos em sua família — acrescentou Arthur num tom sarcástico — Como, porém, por delicadeza e caridade, não podemos esclarecê-los a esse respeito, é inevitável deixá-los nessa ilusão de superioridade.

Interrompeu-se, porque o professor e Alexis chegavam à porta da casa. Enquanto Arthur erguia em seus braços vigorosos o rapazinho, para depô-lo no divã, Hermione saía do apartamento, dirigindo-se para a capela, pois sentia uma premente necessidade de silêncio, de reflexão, de prece. Ao virar um corredor, encontrou-se com Filch; fez, instintivamente, um movimento de recuo, reprimindo com dificuldade uma exclamação de susto.

— Causo-lhe medo, senhorita? — perguntou o velho com a sua voz grossa, na qual Hermione julgou descobrir uma entonação irônica.

— Um pouco... Aqui não está muito claro...

Dizendo isto, continuou o seu caminho com uma secreta ânsia de afastar-se daquele homem que lhe havia inspirado, desde o primeiro encontro, viva repulsa, agora bem justificada.

"Queira Deus que Gellert mantenha a sua promessa!" pensava ela com angústia. "Se ele soubesse!... Se eles soubessem!..."

*.*.*.*.*

Um mês mais tarde, os restos mortais da Condessa Narcissa Malfoy eram levados para o túmulo dos senhores de Runsdorf. Ela se extinguira lentamente, resignada com a morte, como o havia sido toda a vida na luta contra a pobreza ameaçadora.

Nos últimos momentos, sem dúvida iluminada por uma luz sobrenatural que lhe mostrara as vaidades terrestres, havia murmurado para o filho, inclinado sobre ela:

— Draco, você talvez tenha razão. Proceda segundo sua consciência.

Estas palavras, esse supremo consentimento, foram uma consolação para o jovem senhor de Runsdorf, profundamente aflito pela perda dessa mãe ternamente amada.

Mas outras preocupações o esperavam. Necessitou estabelecer um balanço da situação pecuniária, com o auxílio de Arthur Weasley, que lhe foi, nessa circunstância, de Inapreciável valia. Runsdorf estava coberto de hipotecas, a fortuna dos condes Malfoy se reduzia a algumas centenas de florins. Entretanto, não havia dívidas a pagar, fora as hipotecas. A Condessa Narcissa havia operado o prodígio de educar os filhos e de manter as aparências sem dever nada a ninguém.

— Agora, temos que fazer com que apareçam as pessoas que têm hipotecas sobre o domínio — disse Draco ao administrador — Só poderei pagá-las aos poucos, quando minha profissão estiver estabelecida. Daqui até lá quem sabe se não nos obrigarão a vender Runsdorf!

Arthur, sentado em frente do conde, considerava tristemente a fisionomia preocupada do moço. Logo, porém, replicou:

— Posso oferecer-lhe uma proposta, Conde Malfoy. Pagarei as hipotecas, constituindo-me, assim, seu único credor. Em troca, pedir-lhe-ei autorização para mandar beneficiar, segundo uma idéia minha, uma pequena parte do domínio, que se acha em bom estado para cultura, e mais esse grande terreno, limpo há pouco, situado junto à extremidade do parque. Imagine que, no último outono, quando eu passava por ali com um amigo viticultor, ele exclamou: "Veja, que pena! Deixar improdutivo um terreno admiravelmente exposto! Tudo aqui é favorável à cultura da vinha e ganhar-se-ia uma fortuna com a sua produção". Desde essa época sempre tenho pensado na opinião desse homem autorizado e eu desejaria tentar essa cultura. Ronald, que aprecia tudo quanto se relaciona á agricultura, ocupar-se-ia da exploração. Ginevra também gostaria de auxiliar esse trabalho e julgo que a Srta. Granger ficaria encantada por encontrar nesse serviço um meio de empregar a sua atividade e inteligência. O trabalho de administração e fiscalização, naturalmente, dar-lhe-ia direito a uma parte dos lucros e, em caso de bom êxito, esses lucros lhe constituiriam um dote e para todos seria a abastança.

Uma sombra fugitiva passou pela fisionomia de Draco.

— A idéia é excelente — disse, depois de um curto instante de reflexão — Faça o que lhe aprouver desses terrenos, meu caro Sr. Weasley. E obrigado. Sei que o senhor é um verdadeiro amigo.

Suas mãos, calorosamente, apertaram as de Arthur.

— Sim, um amigo sincero que lhe pede para o considerar como tal e que sempre o ponha ao corrente de tudo o que lhe acontecer, seja de bom ou de mau.

— Prometo-o. Mais do que nunca necessito dessas verdadeiras amizades, agora que minha mãe já não existe e que minha tia me demonstra tanta frieza.

A cônega, efetivamente, havia de novo manifestado o seu grande descontentamento e a sua ameaça de ruptura de relações, diante da resolução inabalável do conde de ir completar em Viena os seus estudos, logo que regularizasse os negócios. Draco, porém, fechara-lhe a boca com estas palavras:

— A senhora quer então, titia, que eu deixe que vendam Runsdorf? E depois como viveremos? Não desejo acusar meu pai nem os meus ascendentes, mas, enfim, encontro-me atualmente numa situação criada por eles. Indique-me um meio leal de sair destes apuros e então poderemos discutir a minha resolução.

Ela havia guardado silêncio, porque o único meio possível seria um casamento rico e lembrava-se muito bem do vibrante protesto do sobrinho a esse respeito.

Entretanto, o seu orgulho estava profundamente ferido pela idéia de ir o Conde Malfoy trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Além disso, estava agora incitada pela Princesa Karkaroff, completamente exasperada contra o sobrinho-neto. Este, chamado pela princesa ao chalé, teve que sustentar uma penosa cena, depois da qual, pálido de irritação, o olhar brilhante de altivez, disse a Luna:

— Nunca mais porei os meus pés lá. Ela julgou que um conde Malfoy aceitaria a esmola que pretendeu oferecer-me e, diante da minha recusa, cobriu-me de censuras, acusando-me de desonrar toda a minha raça. Pois bem, essa princesa pode ficar tranqüila, porque este Malfoy, do qual ela se envergonha, nunca mais aparecerá perante ela!

A cônega logo deixou Runsdorf, indo para o seu Cabido. Quis muito levar Luna em sua companhia. Esta, que o irmão deixara livre para resolver se ia ou não, hesitou algum tempo. De um lado, seria a vida calma, mas desprovida das alegrias familiares e também das consolações da verdadeira vocação religiosa; do outro, a existência em Runsdorf, cheia de trabalho em comum com Hermione, para a exploração das videiras de Arthur Weasley, com a certeza do dever cumprido e a esperança de um futuro feliz.

Enfim, os preconceitos foram vencidos. Quando o conde saiu de Runsdorf, deixou Luna com Ariadne e Maia, tendo Hermione se encarregado de continuar a instrução das meninas. Draco levou o irmão, para o internar em um colégio de Viena, onde poderia atender à sua inclinação para o estudo das ciências.

Uma manhã de setembro, os dois subiram para a carruagem, conduzida por Filch, mais rígida do que nunca. A despeito da cega admiração por todo aquele que usasse o nome Malfoy, o velho não podia dissimular a desaprovação que lhe inspirava o que decidira o jovem senhor. No entanto, se bem que a Princesa Karkaroff lhe tivesse oferecido abrigo no chalé, quis ficar em Runsdorf; esse homem parecia apaixonadamente apegado à velha moradia, como os liquens tenazes que cobriam a base das muralhas senhoriais.

Todos estavam no pátio na hora da partida; Luna e as meninas, os Granger, os Weasley e o Dr. Slughorn, comovidíssimo ao se despedir de seu nobre aluno, a quem devotava incondicional admiração.

Com um suspiro, disse apertando-lhe a mão:

— Vamos, já que está mesmo decidido, senhor conde, profetizo-lhe que se tornará um dos mais sábios médicos do mundo.

— E me curará completamente! — exclamou Alexis, cuja cadeira havia sido empurrada até o pátio por Ronald, para que ele também pudesse assistir à partida do amigo.

— Pelo menos o tentarei com todas as minhas forças, meu caro Alexis.

Draco tirou o chapéu para cumprimentar todos ao mesmo tempo, uma vez ainda. Enquanto a carruagem se afastava, ele se voltou, fitando Hermione. A jovem, um pouco pálida e muito comovida, ficara encostada na rampa de pedra da escadaria. Sua silhueta elegante, vestida de fazenda escura, se destacava na claridade do sol outonal que envolvia o velho Runsdorf.

Draco estremeceu, pensando:

"Quando eu lhe puder pedir para ser minha esposa, estará livre ainda?"


	16. Capítulo 15

Oi, oi povo! Mais um capítulo com pedidos e formalizações...

Devo avisar que ela já está chegando ao seu final, temos só mais quatro capítulos... Vamos começar a nos preparar para o desfecho...

**IP S.:** Pois é menina, eu também esperaria, rsrsrs

Quem não esperaria um Draco desses?

Mas me diga, com essa situação toda, vc aceitaria ou não o pedido do Sr. Weasley... Eu sinceramente ficaria na dúvida... Ainda mais sem ter uma garantia...

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A brisa quente, passando por entre a folhagem, levantava ligeiramente a linda cabeleira de Hermione. A jovem tinha tirado o chapéu, que resguardava o seu rosto do sol, pois agora estava sob a sombra fresca das flores suntuosas das árvores; amarrara-o na alça do cesto que levava no braço esquerdo e em que se viam, delicadamente arranjados, magníficos cachos de uvas perfumadas.<p>

A cultura vinícola de Runsdorf havia, nesses poucos anos, produzido o que o Arthur Weasley esperara. Seu vinho tomava lugar entre os grandes produtores, e já no vale as vinhas substituíam as outras culturas. Mas, por mais favorável que fosse o terreno ali, não se igualava a essa parte de Runsdorf, outrora inculta, de onde saía hoje um vinho dourado, ligeiramente espumante, delicioso, precioso no dizer dos especialistas, e que trazia todos os anos uma boa renda para Arthur e suas sócias, como ele chamava Luna e Hermione, sociedade essa em que agora se planejava acrescentar Alexis.

O jovem Granger já andava, tornava-se cada vez mais forte, sob a orientação médica do Conde Malfoy.

Draco realizara todas as profecias do Dr. Slughorn, todas as esperanças dos seus amigos. Na Universidade, nos hospitais de Viena, de Londres e de Paris, onde havia feito estágio assim que terminara o seu curso, as suas raras aptidões o classificaram com distinção. Tornou-se célebre no dia em que, logo após ter recebido o último diploma, revelou ao mundo científico um método descoberto por ele, capaz de revolucionar a medicina.

Chamado, depois, para junto de um membro da família imperial a fim de aplicar a sua descoberta, obteve a completa cura de um caso desesperador. O arquiduque cumulou de provas do seu reconhecimento o jovem médico, que aliava à inteligência a mais aristocrática estirpe, e ao encanto de seu espírito um coração magnífico. Em seguida a essa cura, o Conde Malfoy foi chamado pêra junto dos soberanos, solicitado pelos maiores personagens. Daí para o futuro era de bom-tom, na alta aristocracia européia, chamar para os casos complicados, o novo prático, herdeiro de um nome dos mais ilustres da Áustria.

Draco, porém, não se deixou embriagar pelas vitórias e sabia muito bem discernir o esnobismo que sempre havia no fundo daqueles chamados e, nesses casos, fazia pagar principescamente os seus cuidados. Entretanto, assim que reconhecia a necessidade real da sua intervenção, mostrava pretensões bem moderadas, tendo horror aos que, procedendo como aves de rapina, especulavam com os sofrimentos humanos para tirar deles o maior proveito possível. Ora, aconteceu mais de uma vez que os seus clientes, reconhecidos, dobraram ou triplicaram os honorários pedidos.

Apesar desse desinteresse, apesar dos cuidados gratuitos dados aos pobres atraídos pela bondade, o Dr. Malfoy estava no caminho da fortuna. A celebridade envolvia o seu nome e era uma honra, nos meios aristocráticos, a circunstância de lhes dispensar ele alguns instantes de sua atenção. Nessa manhã, Hermione havia lido num jornal a seguinte notícia:

"Anteontem, o Grão-duque Snape deu uma recepção nos salões novamente restaurados de seu palácio. A seu convite, o Conde Malfoy, de passagem pela cidade, fez ali uma curta aparição, sendo recebido com o entusiasmo e acatamento de que o seu renome o faz merecedor. Entre os convidados citamos o Barão de Parkinson e sua filha, a encantadora Baronesa Goyle".

Hermione ficara longo tempo pensativa, os olhos fixos nessas linhas. Um dia ou outro, o conde Draco escolheria uma esposa. As mais belas, as mais nobres herdeiras da Europa cortejavam a honra de se tornar sua consorte. A linda Pansy, viúva há dois anos, devia naturalmente, estar entre elas. Teria agora mais sorte e conseguiria atrair a atenção do conde, o que não conseguira em solteira?

Nem uma vez, durante as férias em Runsdorf, ele se referira a casamento. Seus amigos o achavam sempre igual, isto é, simples, amável, devotado. O triunfo não o mudara em nada e ele sentia-se verdadeiramente feliz em seu velho Runsdorf, junto de suas irmãs, muito mais feliz, dizia, do que no meio das honras que lhe prodigalizavam no mundo.

Entretanto, por mais difícil que isso parecesse, deveria casar-se um dia. Agora, poderia escolher a seu gosto, segundo o seu coração. Uma jovem e bela condessa entraria em Runsdorf e ele, o nobre e corajoso Conde Draco, seria feliz, como bem o merecia.

"É isso o que eu peço todos os dias a Deus", pensava Hermione, cujo coração, no entanto, se apertava dolorosamente a essa idéia. "Parece-me que jamais deixei o meu espírito perder-se em sonhos impossíveis – hoje tão impossíveis como antigamente."

Não mais se falara no projeto de casamento proposto outrora pelo administrador. A exploração em comum da vinha de Runsdorf determinara relações mais freqüentes entre o castelo e Nunsthel, mas Arthur parecia agora ver sem apreensão essa proximidade de Luna e Ronald. Pensava, provavelmente, que o Conde Malfoy, tendo-se desviado das tradições familiares, aceitaria facilmente a união de sua irmã com o rebento de uma velha família burguesa, ligada muitas vezes à aristocracia no decorrer de vários séculos.

A leitura desse trecho de jornal havia acordado em Hermione aquele sofrimento que ela sabia, quase sempre, reduzir energicamente ao silêncio. Esses pensamentos faziam-lhe quase doer a fronte, meio inclinada para o chão, quando parou para descansar junto da pedreira onde, no outono, vinha fazer a colheita de urzes.

Ali, também, se dera o atentado contra o Conde Malfoy e todos os anos, nessa data, um buquê de urzes da floresta era oferecido a Hermione por Luna, acompanhado de uma carta em que o conde nunca deixava de traçar algumas palavras delicadas, testemunhando a sua reconhecida lembrança.

Quando ele via Hermione, sempre lhe demonstrava o mesmo respeito e cordialidade de outrora. Se se apresentava ocasião, não deixava também de lembrar, discretamente, que ela lhe prestara um grande serviço com a sua sinceridade e franqueza, com a atitude de censura leal que não lhe escondera. Aliás, em tudo e para tudo, ele mostrava justo e bom. No ano precedente, Otávia, depois da morte da condessa, livre de quase todo o trabalho, morrera de velhice e de esgotamento. Draco tinha corrido de Paris, onde os seus confrades o rodeavam de honrarias, para cuidar até o último momento dessa mulher gasta ao serviço dos seus. Ela tivera, pois a felicidade de morrer entre os braços do "meu querido sinhozinho", como sempre o chamava, quando falava dele com outras pessoas.

"Sim, ele é bom, é bom e delicado entre todos", pensava Hermione, sentada numa pedra recoberta de liquens, á sombra movediça da folhagem de uma aveleira. "Agora, realizando os seus sonhos, irá cumprir a sua missão neste mundo. Deve sentir-se completamente feliz."

— Está compondo um lindo assunto para um quadro, assim sobre essa rocha, D. Hermione.

Ela sobressaltou-se ao som dessa voz – a voz do Conde Malfoy, a que ele dava uma entonação mais suave do que quando se dirigi a pessoas que lhe eram indiferentes.

Lá no princípio do atalho aparecia a sua alta figura, sempre gentil, destacando-se no fundo verde dos arbustos, assim como as linhas finas do seu rosto, com expressão de calma energia. O jovem de vinte e seis anos que deixara Runsdorf para dirigir a Viena estava agora um homem feito. Não se poderia esquecer, depois de tê-la visto uma vez, essa fisionomia, esses belos olhos cinza-prateados onde se refletia rara inteligência e alma elevadíssima – esses olhos cuja penetração já tornava o Dr. Malfoy quase lendário como profundo psicólogo no diagnóstico de seus enfermos.

— Ei-la toda assustada, senhorita! — disse ele adiantando-se, o chapéu na mão.

Ela sorriu, e estendendo-lhe a mão:

— Eu não esperava vê-lo aparecer. Quis então nos fazer uma surpresa?

— Isso mesmo! Pareceu-me muito tempo esperar ainda dois meses e resolvi voltar agora.

Como parecia contente!... Um sorriso de felicidade iluminava-lhe o semblante e Hermione conjeturou, num relance, que talvez ele viesse anunciar, às irmãs e aos amigos, o seu noivado.

Uma nuvem pairou no olhar da jovem, suas mãos estavam frias e ela estremeceu. Entretanto, disse com aparente tranqüilidade:

— Suas irmãs vão ficar contentíssimas. Luna mostrava-se inquieta por não ter notícias suas há mais de oito dias.

— Fui convidado para diversas reuniões, umas científicas, outras sociais, de comparecimento quase obrigatório que me deixaram pouca liberdade. Anteontem estive em casa do Grão-duque Snape.

— Já o sabia; li a notícia em um jornal.

— Lá encontrei antigos conhecidos, os Parkinson – aliás para grande aborrecimento meu, porque continuo a achá-los muito antipáticos. A jovem baronesa está viúva de um escudeiro do grão-duque e continua faceira como antes. Ora, por cúmulo de pouca sorte, tornei a encontrá-los no trem que me trouxe a Düfelden! Vou dar ordem, em Runsdorf, para despedirem, delicadamente, caso se apresentem aqui! Que ao menos em minha casa eu esteja ao abrigo dos importunos! De qualquer modo ainda terei de vê-los outra vez, pois já me advertiram de que eu os encontraria hoje no pavilhão de caça, onde, parece, o Arquiduque Dumbledore deverá ir almoçar.

— Sim, sua alteza está caçando hoje. E é por isso que, prevendo sua provável parada em Nunsthel, eu levava para lá alguns dos nossos mais belos cachos de uvas. Ele é grande apreciador das uvas de Runsdorf — disse Hermione enquanto levantava algumas folhas do cesto, deixando ver os cachos arranjados.

— Ah! Se essas uvas não tivessem tão augusto destino, eu de boa vontade pediria uns bagos! — disse Draco rindo.

— Um cacho inteiro se o desejar...

Hermione apresentou-lhe o cesto.

— Ficarão ainda muito para Sua Alteza.

Draco fez um gesto de recusa.

— Obrigado, mas eu me censuraria por ter destruído o belo arranjo dessas frutas soberbas. Como poderia eu algum dia suspeitar que o meu velho Runsdorf fosse capaz de produzir isso?

— Ele se transformou como o seu dono e tornou-se célebre tanto quanto ele — disse rindo Hermione — Só falam do senhor, Dr. Malfoy! O senhor não calcula com que prazer nós vemos o seu nome citado em todas as revistas científicas, acompanhado de tantos elogios.

O conde respondeu alegremente:

— Está-se tornando lisonjeira, senhorita? Não imite a baronesinha Goyle, que acaba de me dirigir um caudal de amabilidades. E a senhorita se esquece de que, se hoje tenho algum valor no mundo científico, se, principalmente, tenho a grande satisfação de me sentir no caminho desejado por Deus, é à senhorita que o devo!

Hermione enrubesceu ligeiramente a estas palavras, que foram acompanhadas por um olhar em que se lia a mais calorosa emoção. Replicou, com um sorriso um pouco melancólico:

— Como está exagerando! Agora é a minha vez de acusá-lo de lisonjeiro.

— Entretanto, é uma censura que jamais alguém me fez! Não, falo-lhe com toda a sinceridade, com toda a minh'alma. Agradeço-lhe por me haver ajudado a tornar-me o que sou, com o seu exemplo de corajosa atividade, de devotamento pelos outros, de nobre e cristã franqueza, pela esperança de possuir um dia, por companheira de minha vida, a prudente e enérgica Hermione!

Por um momento a moça ficou imóvel de surpresa, os olhos fixos na fisionomia grave e profundamente emocionada do jovem conde.

— O Conde Malfoy, ocioso e altivo, não era digno do seu amor; mas é o Dr. Malfoy que lhe pede hoje para que seja sua esposa, compartilhe de suas alegrias e sofrimentos, auxilie-o em sua tarefa e lhe dê enfim a felicidade por que ele suspira há tanto tempo.

Hermione sentia invadi-la uma alegria impetuosa. Estaria ouvindo bem? Seria verdade que ele a escolhera entre todas?

O seu corpo tremia quando pôde balbuciar:

— Mas inúmeras coisas nos separam! O senhor é nobre, rico, célebre...

— E a senhorita, Hermione, trará para o seu esposo diversas qualidades muito apreciáveis. Sei que não é daquelas que só desejam de mim o nome e a celebridade; sei que, se quiser ser minha mulher, fará de mim o homem mais feliz da terra e que sempre se devotará ao Draco Malfoy, mesmo que um dia ele volte a ser pobre, desconhecido e desprezado.

— Oh! Obrigada por me haver julgado assim.

Ela levantara-se, estendendo-lhe a mão. Uma chama de felicidade fazia fulgurar o admirável mel profundo dos seus formosos olhos, onde Draco via refletir-se o amor que ela cuidadosamente soubera esconder até então.

— Agradeço-lhe, também, Conde Malfoy, a confiança que depositou em mim e respondo-lhe, sim... Obtido o consentimento de meu pai.

Ele levou aos lábios os dedos finos que tremiam um pouco.

— Então, posso desde já considerá-la minha noiva, porque não será o meu querido e velho amigo que vá levantar-se contra a decisão de sua Hermione. Enfim! Depois de tantos anos em que eu sempre aspirei por este momento! Muito lutei contra a tentação de lhe falar mais cedo, porque antes eu queria ver assegurada a minha posição e saber que poderia formar uma família, sem prejudicar os pagamentos que devia fazer todos os anos ao Sr. Weasley para libertar Runsdorf. A última soma será paga por estes dias. Quanto à minha irmã Luna, pecuniariamente não tem necessidade de mim e, no ponto em que estou, terei com que dotar as outras duas. Eis-me, pois livre! Posso consagrar-me inteiramente a você, posso fundar o nosso lar. Mas, querida Hermione, preciso fazer-lhe uma pergunta: porque estava com expressão tão melancólica quando a vi, sentada nessa pedra?

O rubor se acentuou nas faces de Hermione.

— Eu pensava que o Conde Malfoy realizara o seu sonho e que logo, sem dúvida, veríamos chegar a Runsdorf uma nova condessa...

O conde sorriu.

— E foi muito bem pensado, como pôde constatar. Mas não receava que essa futura condessa lhe fosse antipática? A Baronesa Goyle, por exemplo, que ainda não renunciou – e está bem longe disso – ao seu desejo de me conquistar! Oh Hermione, como pôde temer uma rival!

Ela baixou um pouco os olhos, fremente de felicidade sob o cálido olhar de amor com que ele a envolveu. E logo, subitamente, um pensamento ocorreu-lhe:

— Mas o que dirão suas tias?

— Pelo que a Princesa Karkaroff pensar, pouco me incomodo. Quanto à minha tia Ceres, não ficará surpreendida com a notícia, pode crer. Ela a espera um dia ou outro e agora parece menos intransigente do que antes. Pobre titia, achei-a bem fatigada quando a vi há uns três meses. Sua vista, bem melhor depois da operação, feita a meus pedidos insistentes, está ficando outra vez muito fraca. O oculista reconheceu um caso raríssimo, cuja cura tenta ainda, mas parece inquietar-se muito pelo seu resultado.

— Ela lhe perdoou inteiramente?

— Inteiramente, não o creio. No princípio as nossas relações se limitavam a uma carta por ano. Agora, recebe-me sem falar na minha profissão e nos meus triunfos.

— Há muito tempo que não a vejo. No ano passado ela esteve no chalé, não foi?

— Sim, ela mesma me disse. E eu gostaria mais que não mantivesse nenhum relacionamento com a princesa, porque essa criatura só pensa em atiçar esse orgulho de que minha pobre tia foi dotada com grande prodigalidade. Assim, não vê como se manteve firme na resolução de nunca mais aparecer em Runsdorf?

— Não perdoa a Luna por se haver associado à exploração do Sr. Weasley. Além disso receia talvez ver-se forçada agora a freqüentes contatos com os habitantes de Nunsthel.

— Parece-me que ela só deveria ter estima e reconhecimento pelo Sr. Weasley!

— E remorsos, talvez — acrescentou Hermione pensativa.

— Remorsos?

— Ignora, então, que outrora ele a pediu em casamento e que ela o feriu profundamente com uma recusa quase insultante?

— Mas é verdade? Nunca me falaram nisso! Meus pais deixaram-me na completa ignorância dessa ocorrência e talvez eles mesmos a ignorassem, caso minha tia tenha julgado melhor guardar segredo a respeito. Ela sempre teve o espírito independente e pouco afeito a confidências. Pobre Arthur! Ele, no entanto, teria sido feliz com essa orgulhosa criatura que, apesar do orgulho, é bondosa de coração, dotada de altos sentimentos, mas cega pelo preconceitos de nossa família! É bem possível que ela tenha sofrido muito, com remorso e arrependimento de ter desprezado essa felicidade, e isso explica perfeitamente o seu modo às vezes um pouco sombrio e estranho.

Hermione abaixou-se para tomar o cesto que ele depusera no chão.

— Ginny deve estar esperando impacientemente por estas uvas. Quer ir até Nunsthel? Suas irmãs, assim como papai e Alexis, devem estar lá também. Vamos todos almoçar lá, para fazer companhia a Ginny e Nimue.

— Naturalmente que quero ir! Estou ansioso por ver o nosso noivado abençoado pelo seu querido pai. Luna continua com a bela fisionomia com que a deixei na minha última estada aqui? E as meninas?

— As meninas! Ficariam zangadas se falasse assim delas!Esqueceu-se de que Maia tem dezoito anos e Ariadne dezessete?

— É verdade! — disse Draco, rindo — Embora usem vestidos compridos, vejo-as sempre como meninas! E esse garoto do Áquila já tem dezenove anos! Dentro de alguns dias estará também aqui, muito feliz por tornar a ver Runsdorf. Sua vocação de engenheiro se afirma cada vez mais. Eis, pois, como a raça dos Malfoy se transforma, toma lugar na vida moderna, dá à pátria a sua cooperação no trabalho e na ciência!

— Sim, tudo está em evolução. Ariadne mostra um gosto muito pronunciado pelas ocupações caseiras; encontra-se constantemente na herdade-modelo de Ginny. Maia é mais intelectual e suas disposições literárias são notáveis. Quanto a Luna...

— Eh! Mas o futuro de Luna já está traçado! Vamos casá-la com esse pobre e querido Ronald que a ama há muito tempo! Agora ela não entrará sem dote nessa honrada família, o que a sua altivez não teria suportado. Mas Arthur Weasley não dará um passo para isso, conheço-o bem e compreendo-o melhor ainda agora que sei o que se passou entre ele e minha tia. É preciso, pois, que eu intervenha se quiser ver feliz a minha querida Luna e o meu amigo Ronald.


	17. Capítulo 16

Oi, oi povo! Mais um capítulo, vamos começar a nos despedir e a Hermione vai começar a ter seus confrontos...

**IP S.:** Menina, se eu te contar que esse é meu capítulo favorito, só por causa desse pedido perfeito, vc acredita?rsrs

É nessas horas que me dá mais vontade de ter um Draco desses pra mim!rs  
>Sobre o casamento da Luna, não vou falar nada ainda, vou deixar no suspense até o próximo capítulo...<p>

**Liza:** Adorei a nova palavra "apavople"! Fico contente que esteja gostando e aguarde, o final promete! ^^

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Os noivos tomaram o caminho de Nunsthel, esquecidos do tempo, a conversar sob a fresca sombra das árvores majestosas. Somente o vôo dos pássaros ou a corrida de uma lebre por entre as ervas cortavam, de vez em vez, a imponência do silêncio.<p>

Draco pediu notícias de todos e Hermione falou-lhe do velho Filch, muito doente, de Grindelwald, encarregado de um lugar de confiança na exploração vinícola e que se desobrigava da sua tarefa a contento geral, e principalmente do bom Dr. Slughorn, que continuava a celebrar em prosa e verso o seu nobre aluno.

Logo chegaram. Os cavalos encilhados à frente da entrada do castelo e a criadagem em volta indicavam a presença, no interior, do arquiduque e sua comitiva.

— Vamos entrar pela porta dos fundos — disse Hermione.

Contornaram o muro guarnecido de hera e entraram no jardim. Sob uma trepadeira de madressilvas, encontravam-se o professor, Alexis e Nimue. Alexis lia em voz alta. Sua bela fisionomia nada demonstrava da antiga enfermidade. Seu corpo se desenvolvera, se bem que fosse ainda um pouco frágil. Nimue parecia ouvi-lo com atenção quase fervorosa. Era o retrato vivo da mãe e essa notável beleza mais se realçava pela angelical simplicidade e encanto cândido e profundo de seus olhos azuis, sobre os quais caía uma sedosa franja ruiva.

Hermione e Draco pararam a alguns passos da trepadeira, sem que o leitor e seus ouvintes os tivessem percebidos. O conde disse a meia voz:

— Será que vamos realizar, de um só golpe, três casamentos? Eis duas crianças que me parecem destinadas uma à outra.

Hermione sorriu, emocionada.

— Diz muito bem, são apenas duas crianças. Muito jovens para criar uma família. Dentro de dois ou três anos, certamente, essa bela Nimue se tornará minha cunhada muito querida.

Alexis, levantando subitamente a cabeça, viu os recém-chegados e exclamou num tom jovial:

— O Conde Malfoy!

Depois de alegres efusões, Draco se voltou para Hermione, que se apoiava, sorridente, em um dos galhos da trepadeira. Tomou-lhe a mão e, voltando-se para Adrian, disse num tom vibrante de felicidade:

— Meu Caro professor, há pouco fiz um pedido à Srta. Hermione, pedido que ela, felizmente, acolheu bem. Desde que fosse também bem aceito pelo senhor... Diga-me, pois, se aceitará por genro o Dr. Malfoy!

Três exclamações de alegre surpresa lhe responderam. O professor, transportado de alegria, tomou as mãos de Draco, apertou-as, balbuciando:

— Senhor conde! Será possível? Oh! Sim, dou-lhe de todo o coração a nossa Hermione, o nosso tesouro. Sei que ela será feliz junto do senhor.

— Como estou contente! — exclamou Alexis — O senhor, a quem estimo tanto, será meu cunhado! E Mione bem mereceu esta alegria!

Nimue, radiante de contentamento, saltou ao pescoço de Hermione, enchendo-a de beijos e felicitações. Depois, com a sua vivacidade habitual, correu para Luna e Ginevra, que vira saindo da casa com Maia e Ariadne, dando-lhes a grande nova. Alguns instantes mais tarde, os noivos se viam rodeados, abraçados e felicitados calorosamente.

— Logo chegará a sua vez, querida Luna — disse Hermione ao ouvido da amiga.

A jovem condessa enrubesceu e fitou o irmão, que a observava com alegre sorriso; o olhar melancólico de Luna se transformou de súbito e uma intensa alegria se refletiu em seu semblante.

— Eis a razão por que eu não via chegarem as minhas uvas! — disse Ginevra, rindo — Felizmente Sua Alteza só chegou há pouco. Dê-me o cesto, querida Mione; vou levá-lo assim ao arquiduque, que gosta de ser servido rusticamente quando vem aqui.

— Se nos permitir, acompanhá-la-emos — disse Draco.

Hermione fitou-o, assustada.

— Acompanhar Ginny? Ir até o arquiduque? E por quê?

— Conceda-me, desde hoje, a obediência que deve ao seu senhor e dono e deixe-se conduzir cegamente — respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso — Nada receie, não exigirei nada de terrível.

Falando, Draco estendeu o braço e nele Hermione apoiou a mão. Logo afastaram-se precedidos por Ginevra, que levava as uvas.

Hermione parou subitamente. Perto da casa, junto às janelas do salão, viam-se grupos de caçadores e de amazonas.

— Mas, enfim, por que me leva até lá? — maquinalmente ela retirou a mão, que Draco tomou de novo, pousando-a sobre o seu braço.

— Isto é da etiqueta, Hermione. Mas é assim tão tímida? — disse ele rindo — O arquiduque é tão bom, tão acolhedor, e a senhorita já lhe foi apresentada uma vez. Quanto àqueles que o rodeiam, só terão homenagens e adulações para com a noiva do Conde Malfoy. Aliás, é muito tarde para recuar, porque já nos viram.

Todos os olhares estavam, efetivamente, voltados para o casal de noivos. Todos mostravam viva surpresa e curiosidade. Os olhos negros de um rosto fino de mulher se fixavam com ansiedade e cheios de ódio, de cólera apaixonada, sobre a bela jovem que se apoiava ao braço do Conde Malfoy.

No limiar da porta apareceram o arquiduque, um velho alto extremamente grisalho e de aparência simpática, e Arthur Weasley, em traje de cerimônia. Atrás deles destacava-se o rosto já envelhecido do Barão de Parkinson.

Os caçadores e as amazonas se afastaram, formando assim uma ala pelo meio da qual Draco e Hermione passaram. O arquiduque exclamou com jovialidade:

— Ah! Meu caro conde, que boa surpresa! Ninguém contava vê-lo aqui antes de dois meses! — e estendeu a mão a Draco, que se inclinava profundamente.

— Tive a possibilidade de vir mais cedo, Excelência. Eu estava ansioso por tornar a ver Runsdorf. Sua Alteza me permitirá que lhe apresente minha noiva, a Srta. Hermione Granger.

Grande surpresa se estampou na fisionomia do arquiduque. Quanto a Arthur, sorriu como quem recebe uma notícia já esperada.

Logo, porém, arquiduque dominou-se. Felicitou de maneira muito cordial os noivos, teve um elogio delicado para a beleza de Hermione e se mostrou encantado pela graça das suas maneiras distintas.

Os cortesãos, depois disso, rodearam o conde e a Srta. Granger, apresentando-lhes os seus cumprimentos muito calorosos e as suas melhores lisonjas Unicamente o Barão de Parkinson e a filha se mantiveram afastados. Deviam estar apelando para todo o seu traquejo social para poder dissimular a raiva surda que os assaltara por verem assim desfeita a mais cara e tenaz de suas esperanças.

— Que uvas maravilhosas! — exclamou o arquiduque ao ver o cesto que Ginevra acabava de depositar sobre uma mesa do jardim — Srta. Granger, ficaremos encantados se a senhorita nos quiser fazer as honras da casa.

Hermione inclinou-se graciosamente e dirigiu-se para a mesa.

Pansy havia ficado rubra de cólera ao ver concedida, àquela a quem odiava, tal demonstração da benevolência principesca, notoriamente destinada a honrar a noiva do nobre e célebre médico. Contendo a custo a raiva, saiu sorrateiramente por detrás do grupo formado pelo arquiduque, o administrador e Ronald, que acabava de chegar. Aproximou-se da mesa em que Hermione estava só, porque Ginevra nesse momento se afastara para ir buscar as tesouras de prata destinadas a cortas os cachos.

— Ainda não a cumprimentei, senhorita — disse ela a meia voz.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. O lindo rosto da baronesa estava um pouco crispado, os olhos tinham um brilho maligno.

— Ei-la triunfante nos seus projetos. Foi, com efeito, muito mais hábil em esperar, porque agora está certa de ser, não somente Condessa Malfoy, como também a esposa de um homem rico e ilustre.

Forte rubor subiu às faces de Hermione. O cacho que acabava de tirar da cesta escapou-lhe dos dedos e caiu no chão. Com um movimento altivo a moça ergueu a cabeça, fixando na Sra. Goyle um olhar de desprezo.

— Na verdade, como seu pai outrora, a senhora dá provas de grande imaginação, baronesa! Aliás, tem toda a liberdade de pensar o que lhe aprouver. Os espíritos malévolos podem sempre fazer carreira em qualquer circunstância.

O tom, a atitude de Hermione exasperaram a baronesa. Com um riso baixo e zombador, respondeu:

— Entretanto, a senhorita nem ousa negá-lo, nem poderia mesmo fazê-lo na minha frente, pois viu que adivinhei as suas intrigas.

Hermione, irritada, abria a boca para uma réplica mordaz quando viu o conde aproximar-se.

— Que coisa interessante está contando à Srta. Hermione, minha senhora?

— Dirigia-lhe as minhas melhores felicitações — respondeu ela sem poder impedir que o seu rosto se tornasse rubro sob o frio olhar de zombaria do conde.

— Essas felicitações deviam ser notáveis, pois que, de espanto, minha noiva deixou cair isto...

E, falando, inclinou-se para apanhar o cacho de uvas.

— Que pena, ficou um pouco estragado, mas ainda restam muitos para contentar Sua Alteza.

Pansy, que amassava nervosamente a sua gravata, voltou-lhe as costas impulsivamente e afastou-se. Draco inclinou-se para Hermione.

— Disse-lhe alguma coisa que a ofendesse, minha querida? — perguntou o conde com ternura imperiosa.

— Sim, mas liguei-lhe pouca importância.

Draco pousou sobre a mesa o cacho de uvas que tinha ainda entre os dedos e tomou as mãos de Hermione.

— Olhe para mim! — ordenou num tom sério — Vou ler em seus olhos o que lhe disse a Baronesa Goyle, isto é, que a senhorita é uma intrigante e que vai casar-se comigo unicamente por causa do nome, da minha fortuna, de minha posição. Acertei, não é?

— Sim, foi isso exatamente. Ela me detesta e há muito tempo.

— Coisa bem compreensível, aliás. Sempre viu a senhorita uma perigosa rival, e os acontecimentos lhe deram razão. Hoje se revolta por ver as suas esperanças perdidas para sempre. Mas deixemos de falar nessa criatura que sempre desprezei; venha, minha querida Hermione, oferecer as uvas de Runsdorf a Sua Alteza.

Os dois se dirigiram para o arquiduque, que recusara sentar-se e conversava com o administrador. Vendo a jovem aproximar-se, interromperam-se; depois o arquiduque disse sorrindo:

— Parece que a senhorita não ignora o latim e o grego, como também está apta para dirigir uma casa, e isso bem acima do comum. Felicito, pois, duplamente o Conde Malfoy por ter escolhido tão bem a sua futura esposa. Aliás, a senhorita pertence a uma família de sábios. Possuo em minha biblioteca um notável estudo histórico feito por Stanislau Granger – seu avô, segundo Weasley acaba de me dizer.

— E o professor Granger não desmerece em nada o pai — acrescentou o administrador — Já que sua alteza se interessa por esse gênero de trabalhos, irá permitir-me que lhe ofereça um, pelo qual julgará a erudição e o notável estilo de meu amigo.

— Aceito-o com prazer, meu caro Weasley, porque sou apaixonado por essas leituras. Conde Malfoy, vou anunciar o seu casamento à arquiduquesa. Espere, pois, por esses dias e receberá um convite para apresentar-lhe sua noiva, assim como o pai, que eu também ficarei encantado por conhecer.

Draco inclinou-se agradecendo. Do grupo de cortesãos, alguns olhavam com inveja o feliz mortal que gozava de tais favores e a jovem sobre a qual também se estendia a benevolência principesca. Todos se apressaram a aceitar, como um privilégio, as uvas oferecidas por Hermione. Só Pansy recusou, com seca polidez, porque, agora, já não podia demonstrar nenhuma impertinência.

— Oh! Não gosta dos produtos de Runsdorf, minha senhora? — perguntou o Conde Malfoy, que conversava, não muito longe dela, com Ronald Weasley.

— Oh! Nem pense isso! São notáveis e muito apreciados por todos. Runsdorf nos reservou muitas surpresas, e a menor foi esta de nos fazer ver surgir esta grande cultura num solo até então refratário a todas as explorações.

Draco respondeu com tranqüila ironia:

— Não é realmente muito original? Sim, sucederam-se estranhas novidades neste velho Runsdorf e os Malfoy tornaram-se perfeitamente modernos!

— Mas estão perdendo o seu prestígio — disse amargamente a baronesa.

— Como, minha senhora? Poderá afirmar que o Dr. Malfoy não adquiriu uma formidável consideração?

A este argumento, sugerido num tom zombador por Ronald, Pansy mordeu os lábios, compreendendo que acabava de dizer uma refinada tolice.

— Mas é muito diferente, não se pode comparar...

Afastou-se, deixando os dois homens a rir interiormente do seu embaraço.

Pouco mais tarde, o arquiduque dava o sinal de partida, depois de ter felicitado novamente os noivos.

— Bom, estamos livres de uma obrigação, Hermione — disse Draco alegremente quando o arquiduque desapareceu com o seu séquito — A apresentação teria que ser feita um dia ou outro. Aliás, a amabilidade de Sua Alteza a tornou bem agradável para nós. Agora, deixo-a por um momento, minha querida, para falar com o Sr. Weasley.

Dirigiu-se para o administrador e, depois de trocarem algumas palavras, foram para o gabinete de Arthur. A entrevista foi longa e, ao terminar, Draco punha a mão de Luna na de Ronald, dizendo alegremente e com certa emoção.

— Como eu e Hermione, vocês bem merecem esta alegria, meus queridos. Souberam, como nós, ter também bastante paciência.

Nessa tarde, no jantar de noivado, que Ginevra improvisara, Alexis e Nimue estavam radiantes, pensando talvez noutra festa semelhante, da qual eles seriam, um dia, os heróis. E a formosa fisionomia do administrador mostrava a calma satisfação do pai de família que vê realizada a felicidade de um filho.


	18. Capítulo 17

Oi, oi povo! Mais um capítulo, faltando três capítulos para terminar... A verdade vem a tona...

**IP S.:** Flor, o que posso dizer... o Draco é perfeito!  
>Gosto bastante do Alexis, tenho vontade de levar ele pra casa e cuidar!rsrs<br>E a Pansy cara de buldogue mereceu!rsrs

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

**Cap. 17**

Um ar pesado, pressagiando ameaçadora tempestade, entrava pelas janelas abertas. Fugitivos raios de sol, varando as nuvens escuras, vinham brincar sobre as pinturas claras e cuidadas, pelos móveis laqueados e preciosas obras de arte que enfeitavam o quarto da Princesa Karkaroff.

A velha senhora, em quimono de lá branca, estava reclinada sobre um riquíssimo divã. Tivera, quinze dias antes, um ataque e em seguida um grande desarranjo mental. O médico mandara chamar sua sobrinha. Entretanto, agora, já parecia ter recuperado o estado normal. Seus olhos conservavam, sob as pálpebras meio descidas, a habitual vivacidade, seus movimentos pareciam mais fáceis do que antes, sua voz nada tinha perdido da entonação autoritária ao se dirigir às camareiras, atentas na sala vizinha ao menor chamado. Apenas se podiam notar, às vezes, alguns lapsos nessa inteligência até então sem a mínima fraqueza.

A cônega estava de pé a alguns passos dela, encostada ao balcão da janela. Seus olhos, por causa do tratamento, se achavam cobertos por uma venda preta. Um pouco inclinada, oferecia a sua cabeça à caricia do ar que vinha de fora. Maquinalmente havia colhido uma das rosas-chá da trepadeira que escalava o balcão e a comprimia entre os dedos.

— Deixe de fazer isso, Ceres! Você já sabe que não posso ver alguém destruir dessa maneira uma flor! — disse a princesa com impaciência.

A cônega deixou cair a rosa machucada. Um meio sorriso de ironia amarga entreabriu os seus lábios.

— Peço-lhe que me desculpe, minha tia; mas eu nem percebera que tinha apanhado a flor. A senhora tem um coração muito compassivo, minha tia!

Havia nestas palavras um ligeiro sarcasmo que a princesa não percebeu.

— Para com a flores, sim. Fiz delas minhas companheiras, minhas amigas... Sofia!

Uma camareira apareceu no limiar da porta.

— Pegue essa flor e jogue-a lá fora. Não quero vê-la mais nem um minuto. E então? Não compreendeu ainda o que estou dizendo, idiota? — disse a velha senhora com rispidez, vendo que a criada não cumpria rapidamente a ordem — Bom, agora feche a porta. Sente-se, Ceres. É muito desagradável ver entre mim e o dia esse grande vulto escuro, bem pouco alegre.

— Mas eu posso hoje mesmo tomar o meu trem — replicou friamente a cônega.

Ela deixou o balcão e, tateando, deu alguns passos para sair, querendo apoiar-se no espaldar das cadeiras.

— Mais para a frente... Mais perto, isso! NA verdade deve ser intolerável ter de andar com essa horrível venda preta! Não, não quero que você volte já para o seu Cabido. Estou ainda bem doente e nestas circunstâncias prefiro ter junto de mim uma parenta. Ora, você é a única que me resta, os outros, para mim, eu não os conto.

As formosas sobrancelhas da cônega franziram ligeiramente.

A velha princesa continuou num tom cítrico:

— Parece que se celebram amanhã dois casamentos em Runsdorf. Já o sabia, Ceres?

— Sim, minha tia.

— Quem lhe disse?

Sem hesitar, muito firmemente, a cônega respondeu:

— Draco me escreveu e ontem o encontrei com Luna na floresta.

— Você falou-lhes?

O tom era ríspido, quase ameaçador. Mas a cônega ergueu a cabeça, num movimento altivo.

— Naturalmente. Jamais deixei de estar em relações com Draco e sempre tive uma grande afeição por Luna. Não lhe posso guardar rancor por causa da sua decisão, a melhor que ela poderia tomar, talvez.

O espanto, a indignação emudeceu por um momento a princesa.

— Será que estou ouvindo bem? — gaguejou ela. — Foi você mesma quem disse essas palavras inconcebíveis? A melhor? Uma Malfoy esposando um Weasley? E ele também, esse louco do Draco, procedeu, sem dúvida, da melhor maneira ao fazer uma condessa Malfoy dessa professorinha?

— Sim, se vê nisso o seu dever e a sua felicidade.

— Isso quer dizer que Ceres Malfoy aceitará essa criatura por sobrinha?

A velha senhora se ergueu bruscamente, fixando na sobrinha uns olhos faiscantes.

— Talvez...

A princesa crispou as mãos fulgurantes de jóias, amarfanhando nos dedos a coberta de cetim branco.

— Então, ei-la tão louca quanto eles? — disse com voz sibilante — Qual foi a influência que agiu sobre você, fazendo-a mudar tanto, pois outrora se revoltava só em pensar que o seu sobrinho exercia a medicina, como o primeiro burguês que teve esse capricho?

— Qual foi a influência?... A do sofrimento moral. Há dois anos que vivo em absoluta solidão e refleti lealmente ante Deus. Agora, lamento a minha vida perdida e vejo que tomei um falso caminho.

A princesa se inclinou um pouco, um clarão de maldade no olhar.

— Então, devo acreditar no que o seu irmão pretendia ter adivinhado? Que Arthur Weasley a pediu outrora em casamento e que você respondeu a esse pedido como o devia fazer uma Malfoy?... Mas que você amava a ponto de recusar todos os outros pretendentes que se apresentaram?

A cônega ficou muito pálida, suas mãos tremiam.

— E, mesmo que tivesse sido assim, que tem isso? — respondeu ela num tom altivo — Eu julguei, então, que cumpria o meu dever. Mas não teria admitido que, sem necessidade, me pedissem outro sacrifício – como o fizeram com a desgraçada Bellatrix.

— Ah! Era o que julgava? Isso quer dizer que agora...

— Que agora lamento profundamente ter ferido, por causa do meu orgulho, a altivez do melhor homem que conheci. Deploro ter quebrado ao mesmo tempo todas as minhas esperanças de felicidade e as de um ser cavalheiresco, nobre e leal entre todos.

— De tal modo que, se o passado voltasse, Ceres Malfoy se tornaria Sra. Weasley?

A cônega teve uma curta hesitação antes de responder com a voz sufocada pela emoção:

— Creio que sim.

A Princesa Karkaroff deixou cair a cabeça sobre as almofadas. Uma horrorosa expressão de cólera e de ódio tornava o seu rosto realmente horrendo. Entretanto, disse com aparente calma:

— Parece-me que de hoje em diante o seu lugar é em Runsdorf.

— Efetivamente, minha tia — respondeu a cônega levantando-se — Poderei pedir-lhe para tocar a campainha, chamando a minha dama de companhia?

A princesa agitou violentamente a campainha. Depois voltou para a sobrinha um olhar em que existia estranha expressão.

— Nunca mais nos veremos, naturalmente. Gosto mais assim. Você se parece muito com sua mãe. Era bela como você o é. Aquela Paola... Paola!

Casquinhou um riso mortificante, esquisito, que fez Ceres estremecer.

— Não vejo em que essa querida e triste lembrança possa despertar a sua alegria, minha tia — disse a cônega com indignação.

— Minha alegria? Mas não estou alegre! E chorei tanto... Por Cepheus também Lamentei-os muito... Muito... Muito...

O mesmo riso satírico feriu os ouvidos da cônega.

— Cale-se! Não se ria mais! — disse ela, quase com violência — Duvido que a senhora tenha chorado, fosse por quem fosse, seu marido ou seu irmão!

— Abraxas? Não, ele não tinha a menor energia. Teria acabado por enlouquecer, como a mulher, e então seria perigoso como ela. Sua morte voluntária livrou-me de muitos aborrecimentos.

Falava tranquilamente, com a voz mordaz, mas os seus olhos, de um azul esbranquiçado pela idade, brilhavam singularmente.

— Que quer a senhora dizer com isso? — exclamou a cônega, estendendo instintivamente as mãos para ela.

A velha dama teve um sobressalto e durante alguns instantes os seus dedos trêmulos passearam sobre a fronte.

— Mas, nada... Nada absolutamente! — gaguejou — Vá-se embora!... Vá-se embora!

A porta se abriu e apareceu a jovem que servia de dama de companhia à cônega desde que a fraqueza de sua vista lhe impedia da sair sozinha. A princesa repetiu:

— Vá-se embora! Não temos mais nada em comum!

— Mesmo que não o queira, teremos sempre o mesmo sangue nas veias, e eu rezarei pela senhora, minha tia — disse em voz baixa a cônega, inclinando-se como num cumprimento.

O rosto da princesa crispou-se horrivelmente.

— Nada tenho o que fazer com as suas rezas! Há muito tempo que não temos as mesmas crenças, felizmente para mim! E diga ao Draco que renego a todos, que odeio a todos, ele, a irmã, a noiva, sim, a todos!

Pronunciou estas últimas palavras com tal violência que parecia querer transmitir com elas toda a sua cólera.

A cônega saiu sem replicar-lhe, compreendendo a inutilidade de qualquer argumento com essa criatura, cujo espírito injusto e orgulhoso só agora reconhecia.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, apoiada ao braço de sua dama de companhia, tomava o caminho de Runsdorf. Sentia-se alquebrada, cansada, mas não desejava ficar nem mais um minuto nessa casa de onde a irmã de seu pai acabava de expulsá-la.

— Alguém vem andando para nós — disse em dado momento — Viu quem é, Maria?

— Julgo reconhecer o Conde Malfoy, minha senhora. Está em companhia de uma jovem – sem dúvida a Srta. Granger.

A fisionomia da cônega serenou. Apressou os passos, enquanto Draco e Hermione faziam o mesmo.

— Minha tia, fico muito aliviado em encontrá-la! — disse o conde, levando aos lábios a mão que ela lhe estendia.

— Eu também, meu querido filho! Olhe, quer dar-me hospitalidade em Runsdorf? Eu lhe explicarei daqui a pouco.

— Mas, com grande prazer! A senhora lá estará sempre em sua casa, nunca se esqueça disso.

— Maria, pode voltar ao chalé; arrume tudo o que me pertence, que depois mandarei buscar. Assim que as malas estejam prontas, venha para Runsdorf.

— Mas o que houve, minha tia? — perguntou Draco assim que a moça se afastou.

A cônega estendeu as suas mãos para Hermione e disse:

— Primeiro, permita que a sua futura tia a abrace, minha filha. Sinto-me feliz com a felicidade do meu sobrinho e também com a sua, tão bem merecida, minha querida Hermione.

— Então, não me quer mal, minha senhora? — perguntou Hermione aproximando a fronte dos lábios da cônega.

— Não, certamente, e aprovo Draco por ter seguido, ao mesmo tempo, a voz do coração e da razão. Se os outros tivessem procedido assim, quantos remorsos lhe seriam poupados!

Um suspiro fez arfar o seu peito. Continuou logo com voz emocionada:

— Aprovo-os de todo o meu coração, meus filhos, e por isso eis-me fora do chalé, cujo limiar nunca mais transporei.

Em seguida, resumiu a cena que se passara entre ela e a princesa. Draco disse com irritação quando a tia terminou:

— Essa infeliz mulher guardará intato o seu orgulho até os últimos momentos. Alegro-me por ter a senhora rompido as relações com ela. De agora em diante será só nossa, querida tia Ceres!

— Estávamos muito tristes por pensar que a senhora não compareceria ao nosso casamento — acrescentou Hermione.

— Comparecerei, sim, mas ficarei um pouco afastada dos outros. Que belo efeito produziria eu com isto!

Indicava a sua venda preta.

— Minha tia, nunca a conheci com vaidades.

A cônega fez um movimento de ombros.

— Oh! Não é por vaidade! Mas eu poria uma nota escura na reunião. Não insista, Draco, eu prefiro que seja assim. Mas agora é que me lembro que interrompi o seu passeio. Eu devia ter feito Maria ficar comigo.

— Titia, não diga isso! Tome o meu braço. Quem é que vem correndo ali embaixo?

— É Ernst — disse Hermione, que reconhecera um dos criados de Runsdorf.

— Que houve? — perguntou o conde quando o homem, todo vermelho, paro a curta distância.

— O senhor Argus acaba de ter uma crise. Mandaram-me chamar, com urgência, o Dr. Slughorn.

— Vou eu mesmo. Levará minha tia até o castelo, não é, Mione?

Enquanto ele se afastava, a cônega, tomando o braço de Hermione, disse pensativamente:

— Essa profissão, tal como ele a compreende, é uma das mais nobres, das mais belas.

— Decerto! E que alegria para a sua companheira poder auxiliá-lo em tal tarefa, formar com ele um só coração, uma só alma! Não é verdade que está nisso a verdadeira felicidade, condessa?

A mão que se apoiava no braço de Hermione estremeceu.

— Sim, está nisso a felicidade; a felicidade no dever, a única, a verdadeira. Muita gente foi afastada dessa felicidade pelo orgulho e para o futuro só lhe resta o remorso e o pesar.

Antes do almoço, Hermione subiu ao quarto de Argus. Padre Fryderik, sentado à cabeceira do enfermo, rezava o seu rosário. Levantou-se ao ver a jovem, e esse movimento fez com que Argus voltasse a cabeça.

O seu rosto enrugado se contraiu, mas o olhar já não tinha a agudez desagradável que sempre impressionara Hermione. Era agora suave e sem a expressão inquieta, quase medrosa que ela notara nos últimos dias, ao vir saber notícias de sua saúde, trazendo-lhe alguns doces, tarefa caridosa que lhe parecia terrível, dado o que sabia desse homem. Entretanto, a bondade natural do seu coração fizera com que Hermione sempre conseguisse cumprir essa obrigação com aparente calma e sem muita repugnância.

— Como vai, senhor Filch? — perguntou, inclinando-se para ele, depois de ter saudado o sacerdote.

— Vou indo, senhorita! Esta manhã, pensei que já estava no fim. Tive tanto medo... — respondeu o velho, cujo corpo foi agitado por longo estremecimento.

— Supliquei ao senhor conde para me dizer a verdade, se de fato não há mais esperanças. Ele me confessou que não havia e eu pedi ao padre...

Voltou-se para o religioso, que o fitava com doçura compassiva.

— Sim, e ei-lo agora em regra com Deus, Argus. Não se sente mais feliz?

— Ah! Sim! Mas tenho ainda tanto medo, meu padre.

O velho tremeu novamente.

— Fui tão culpado, tão endurecido durante tantos anos!

— Outra pessoa o é mais do que você, e ela, a infeliz, nem pensa em se arrepender! — disse Hermione, gravemente.

O magro corpo do moribundo teve um sobressalto.

— Oh! Por acaso, a senhorita saberá? — balbuciou.

— Há muito tempo, senhor Filch! Você foi um grande culpado, mas não obedeceu principalmente às instigações da Condessa Lyra?

— Sim, foi ela quem dirigiu tudo; o Conde Abraxas se deixava levar por ela como se fosse uma criança. Eu também me submetia à sua influência. Ela odiava o irmão Cepheus e ambicionava sua fortuna, porque amava apaixonadamente o luxo. O Conde Abraxas, depois das insensatas prodigalidades, encontrava-se à beira da ruína. Ela aproveitou-se disso para lhe insuflar a terrível idéia... Ele inicialmente resistiu, mas depois cedeu. Eu fui encarregado da execução. A Condessa Lyra havia descoberto, pouco tempo antes, o plano do lago e o segredo para desviar as águas. Combinamos servir-nos dele para dissimular os vestígios do crime. E assim foi feito. Meu patrão e sua irmã dividiram entre si a fortuna, salvo uma soma de vinte mil florins, posta como reserva na gruta subterrânea. Quando o Conde Abraxas morreu, já havia gasto a sua parte e mesmo um pouco dessa reserva. Depois, de tempos em tempos, eu lançava mão dessa reserva para diminuir alguns embaraços dos meus patrões e, sem que eles soubessem, paguei alguns credores mais impertinentes. Eu sabia que o Conde Lucius, apesar da sua leviandade, teria sobre esse ponto muito mais escrúpulo do que o pai. Quanto ao nosso jovem senhor, o Conde Draco... Ah! Meu Deus! Tomei a última soma há alguns anos, numa noite de inverno em que o arquiduque dava uma grande recepção, à qual a cônega assistiu.

— Eu o vi — disse Hermione.

— A senhorita me viu? Pois bem, teve sorte de eu nunca suspeitar disso, porque...

Ele juntou as mãos descarnadas.

— Quantos crimes!... E, entretanto, foi só nestes últimos dias que tive remorsos! Eu estava cego pela minha idolatria por essa raça dos Malfoy, pela minha afeição apaixonada pelo Conde Abraxas, pelo meu ódio secreto contra o Conde Cepheus. Cheguei a julgar legítimo esse crime e a partilha dessa fortuna em detrimento do jovem Gröninger, herdeiro do seu tio. Que será feito dele? Pobre Gröninger! Tão amável e bom e eu o detestava, somente porque era o sobrinho daquele que eu assassinara.

Hermione observou:

— Decerto a Condessa Lyra também não é estranha ao desaparecimento dele.

— Nunca eu soube que ela tramasse alguma coisa contra ele, mas, enfim, isso não seria impossível, porque ela é capaz de tudo.

Padre Fryderik, que até então ficara em silêncio, fitando o velho com piedade, adiantou-se e pôs a mão sobre a sua cabeça.

— É inútil deixar acusar em falso aquela que já tem tantas culpas na consciência. A Condessa Lyra nada tramou contra Gröninger Granger. Ele partiu voluntariamente, depois de ter certos indícios que lhe mostravam os crimes de que eram culpados aqueles com os quais vivia e que pareciam proceder tão nobremente aos olhos do mundo, dando uma esmerada educação ao órfão, sem recursos. Gröninger não podia ficar mais junto deles, pois sabia que havia odiado e feito assassinar o seu querido tio. E fugiu, com a cumplicidade do padre Flitwick. Viveu na suíça em casa do irmão deste, também padre.

— E depois? — interrogou Argus Filch, cujo olhar não mais se afastou do santo padre.

— Depois, ele também se tornou missionário.

Filch balbuciou:

— O senhor é Gröninger Granger?

O padre Fryderik inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente. Hermione, estupefata, não pôde reprimir uma exclamação.

— Não sei por que, mas tive uma idéia! — murmurou Filch — Esses olhos claros tão doces, o som da sua voz... Sim, tudo me lembrava alguma coisa...

— Gröninger Granger! — exclamou Hermione.

— Sim, Gröninger, seu primo, aliás um pouco afastado. Sou o último do ramo emigrado para as Índias e, assim, possuo os velhos papéis de família, que demonstram as nossas linhas de parentesco, assim como a nossa descendência de uma raça de cavalheiros, nobre e valorosa.

— Por que não denunciou os culpados? — perguntou a voz ansiosa de Filch.

— Não tinha nenhuma prova. Só indícios; os Malfoy eram poderosos e o mundo diria que tudo era imaginação minha. Mais tarde eu poderia ter feito levantar algumas dúvidas, mas então já me despojara, voluntariamente, de tudo e achava pouco digno à minha condição de padre lançar a vergonha e a dor em uma família que ignorava os crimes havidos.

— Alguém vem vindo para cá! — interrompeu Hermione. Creio reconhecer os passos do conde. Meu padre, que ele, principalmente ele, nunca venha a suspeitar de nada!

— Fique tranqüila, minha filha.

Era Draco, com efeito, que vinha saber notícias de Filch e buscar a noiva.

O padre os fitou tristemente, enquanto eles se afastavam. Voltando-se, encontrou o olhar de Filch.

— Ela tornará feliz o meu jovem senhor — murmurou o velho criado — Sabia, meu padre, que eu detestava esses Granger, porque imaginava que eram da família dos Malfoy. E isso me fazia desconfiar... Oh meu padre, tenho tanto medo!

Tremia todo. O padre tomou-lhe a mão, perguntando com doçura:

— De que, meu pobre amigo?

— Deles todos... Cassiopeia, meu patrão Abraxas, o Conde Cepheus, a bela Condessa Paola... Eles estão lá, tão bem conservados sob a água!... E a jovem camareira ainda tem o pescoço a marca dos meus dedos.

Ele se revirava na cama, com movimentos convulsivos. Padre Fryderik introduziu-lhe por entre os lábios algumas gotas de um tônico preparado por Draco e pouco a pouco o enfermo se acalmou.

Então, o sacerdote, sentado junto dele, falou, persuasivo, com grande doçura, de esperança e de perdão, àquele que fora o assassino de seu tio Cepheus.


	19. Capítulo 18

Oi, oi povo! Penúltimo capítulo... Casamentos e tragédias... Todo se resolve...

**IP S.:** Flor, prepare-se para mais emoções... O fim está chegando.

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A dupla cerimônia nupcial realizou-se no dia seguinte, com grande simplicidade, na capela de Runsdorf. Padre Fryderik abençoou os dois casais, que se achavam rodeados pelos amigos íntimos e alguns grandes personagens, encarregados, pelos soberanos, de representá-los no casamento do Conde Malfoy.<p>

Depois do almoço, servido no grande salão de refeições do castelo, os hóspedes do senhor de Runsdorf foram para os salões decorados com lindos festões de flores. As jovens esposas, coroadas de flores de laranjeira, recebiam as felicitações dos convidados, enquanto Draco se via rodeado, adulado, cumprimentado por haver recebido do imperador, nessa manhã, uma condecoração que muito raramente era concedida a pessoas não pertencentes à família imperial. Sim, indubitavelmente Draco era um favorito do imperador.

Sua fisionomia séria se iluminava com um sorriso alegre e, enquanto respondia aos convidados, seguia com o olhar a jovem esposa, maravilhosamente bela em seu vestido branco, cuja longa cauda acentuava ainda mais a elegância e a nobreza de seu talhe. Conseguiu, afinal, ir reunir-se a ela. Hermione ergueu para o esposo um olhar em que resplandecia toda a sua felicidade.

— Não esqueçamos que prometemos a minha tia ir vê-la logo após o almoço, Mione.

— Vamos agora, porque logo precisamos preparar-nos para a partida.

O conde tomou-lhe a mão, passando-a sob o seu braço. Quando atravessavam o último salão, o Dr. Slughorn e Arthur Weasley se dirigiram para eles.

— Quê? Já nos vão deixar? — exclamou o primeiro — Quase nem tive tempo de vê-la e cumprimentá-la, senhora condessa.

Hermione estendeu-lhe, sorrindo, as duas mãos.

— Terá ocasião suficiente para isso quando nos for visitar em Viena.

— Sim, porque contamos com a sua visita, meu bom Horace — acrescentou o conde cordialmente — Arranjei uma casa bem grande a fim de poder receber lá, ao mesmo tempo, toda a nossa família e os nossos amigos mais caros, no número dos quais já sabe que está.

Uma lágrima brilhou nos olhos do velho médico.

— Obrigado, senhor conde. Sim, sou o seu mais velho amigo, devotado até a morte, e aceito o convite. Eu ainda tenho bom andar, a despeito dos meus noventa anos. Disseram-me que a senhora cônega ficará em Runsdorf com as jovens condessas, é verdade?

— Sim, provisoriamente. Espero fazê-la decidir-se a ir passar conosco o inverno em Viena.

Os lábios de Arthur tremeram ligeiramente. Sua mão, num gesto maquinal, apertou o punho da espada.

— Ela está bem cansada, bem mudada — continuou o conde — Receio que perca a vista completamente.

Nesse momento apareceu Áquila, que anunciou:

— O Conde Potter se retira, Draco, e ele tem uma comunicação a fazer-lhe, da parte do Arquiduque Dumbledore.

— Já vou. Vá para junto de minha tia, Mione; irei reunir-me a você o mais depressa possível.

A jovem deixou o salão, saindo pela porta que dava para o grande vestíbulo. Logo, porém, fez um movimento de recuo; na porta aberta sobre a escadaria, acabava de surgir uma figura singular: uma mulher alta, meio curvada, vestida de lã branca, a cabeça coberta por uma mantilha de renda. Olhos esquisitos, perdidos, brilhavam nesse rosto velho, de uma horrível fealdade. Hermione o vira apenas uma vez, por detrás da vidraça, mas o reconhecia entre mil e pareceu-lhe que o seu sangue gelava nas veias ao ver essa criatura nefasta, criminosa.

A Princesa Karkaroff mostrou-se surpreendida, vendo aparecer na penumbra do vestíbulo deserto essa formosa mulher vestida de cetim branco, coroada de flores nupciais. Mas foi uma surpresa passageira. Adiantou-se com passo incerto, fixando em Hermione o seu olhar escaldante e, estendendo a mão, tocou o braço da nova condessa.

Hermione estremeceu com horror.

— Não toque em mim! — exclamou.

— Sim, tocarei se isso me agradar, criatura miserável, intrigante, embusteira! Você se introduziu na nobre casa de Malfoy! Tocar-lhe-ei para reduzi-la a migalhas. Ninguém me resistiu até hoje, a todos tenho esmagado.

O pavor se apoderou de Hermione. Precipitadamente fechou a porta do salão. A velha princesa riu sardonicamente.

— Tem medo de que Draco me ouça? Pois eu desejaria que ouvisse! Eu lhe mostraria como se atinge a um fim, como se faz caso de certos escrúpulos vãos!

"Ela está louca!" pensou Hermione, notando o clarão cada vez mais singular dos olhos da princesa. "E será capaz de contar tudo nesse estado de inconsciência!"

— Sim, chame Draco! Quero vê-lo, lançar-lhe em rosto todo o meu desprezo — exclamou a velha senhora em crescente exaltação.

— Cale-se! — disse Hermione, segurado-a pelo braço.

A jovem queria levá-la para fora, mas a princesa resistiu furiosamente. De súbito, pareceu acalmar-se e disse num tom seco:

— Leve-me até o lago; quero vê-lo ainda uma vez.

Que fazer? Não obedecer a essa mulher, visivelmente fora de si, seria chamar a atenção de Draco e de todos os que estavam ali. Ceder, seria arriscado ficar sozinha com essa criatura má e louca.

— Vamos, depressa! — disse a princesa — Quero ver o lago, ou Draco!

Essa mulher, em sua loucura, conservava uma maldade refinada; restava-lhe razão suficiente para compreender o que Hermione escolheria.

— Venha! — disse resolutamente a nova Condessa Malfoy.

A princesa seguiu-a pelos longos corredores. Atravessaram inúmeros aposentos, há muito desocupados, e enfim chegaram a um dos quartos que dava para o lago.

— Abra a porta! — ordenou a velha.

Hermione obedeceu. Devia ser aquele o aposento de que Filch se servira quando voltara da capela; era por ali, em todo caso, que Hermione o vira afastar-se naquela noite.

A princesa empurrou bruscamente a moça e dirigiu-se com passos incertos para o lago. Hermione estremeceu, ao pensar que essa insensata talvez fosse imitar o irmão Abraxas.

Aproximou-se, pois, também, rapidamente da beira do lago. A princesa voltou para ela o rosto crispado, odioso, onde os olhos tinham um fulgor de selvagem alegria.

— Amo este lago negro. Ele guarda muito bem os segredos. Aqueles que eu odiava estão ali para sempre. Cepheus e Paola, por que descobrira o segredo. Fui eu quem a lancei aqui, nesse redemoinho de que não se volta mais. Abraxas está aí também... Pobre louco... Não pôde suportar o desaparecimento dessa pequena Paola. Sim, eles todos estão lá — concluiu num esgar de ódio, soltando horrível gargalhada.

— Não ria assim alto! Cale-se! — balbuciou Hermione, tomada de terror.

— Calar-me? E por quê? Pois até me vanglorio disso! Uma Malfoy tem o direito de se livrar de tudo o que lhe fizer obstáculo. Está me ouvindo, louca, que pretendeu ter a honra de usar o nosso nome!

— A honra? — exclamou Hermione fora de si por causa desse tom de desprezo com que a princesa lhe falava — Saiba, senhora, que, se Draco Malfoy não houvesse reparado as faltas dos seus ascendentes pela nobreza de sua alma e pela sua enérgica decisão, jamais Hermione Granger teria aceitado por esposo o neto de um ladrão, o sobrinho-neto de uma criminosa.

— Ah! Miserável! — rugiu a princesa.

Hermione recuou, fugindo assim à mão que tentava agarrá-la.

Do apartamento ocupado pela cônega, surgiu uma mulher que correu para o lago. A princesa, cujos olhos estavam injetados de sangue, gritou:

— Ei-la também aqui? Então, vá reunir-se à sua mãe, minha bela Ceres!

E antes que a sobrinha pudesse defender-se, ela a tomara pelo braço, com força duplicada pela loucura, e a precipitou no lago, dando uma gargalhada hedionda, a que se seguiu o grito de horror de Hermione.

A gargalhada ressoou sinistramente pelos corredores por onde Draco vinha vindo acompanhado de Arthur e Ronald.

OS três homens correram para o lago. Na água escura, a cônega se debatia, enquanto Hermione lutava contra a louca, que queria também atirá-la ao abismo.

Draco correu para a esposa. Arthur e o filho se precipitaram em socorro da cônega. O pai foi o primeiro a lançar-se na água. Alguns instantes depois, Ceres, sem sentidos, era levada para a margem. Draco e Ronald se ocupavam em segurar a princesa, agora louca furiosa.

— Deixem-me! — urrava ela — Carrascos, proíbo-lhes de me tocarem! Sou Lyra Malfoy, tenho direito de vida e de morte! Quero enviar essa Hermione ao túmulo... Lá... E Ceres também! Ela disse-me que esposaria Arthur Weasley! À água! Como Paola, como Cepheus! Fui eu quem assassinei a todos!

Sua face se tornava cor de violeta, seus olhos pareciam sair das órbitas. De súbito, teve um grunhido mortal, atacada por uma congestão.

O Conde Malfoy deixou o corpo inanimado cair no chão. Voltou-se para a esposa, pálida e trêmula; ele também estava lívido. O que Hermione tanto desejava evitar, tinha se realizado.

Ela lanço-se em seus braços e sem uma palavra ele a apertou contra o peito. Depois, foi até onde a tia estava estendida e, auxiliado por Ronald, levou-a para o seu apartamento.

O administrador seguiu-os, mas parou na entrada do salão vermelho.

— Entre Sr. Weasley — disse Hermione, a voz cansada — Vou mandar-lhe já umas roupas de Draco.

— Obrigado, minha filha! Mas acho melhor, depois deste banho, voltar a pé para Nunsthel. Entretanto, eu desejaria primeiro saber o que o conde pensa do seu estado...

A fisionomia do administrador estava alterada e ele sentou-se, acabrunhado, na poltrona que Hermione pôs junto dele. Ronald logo veio ter com o pai, enquanto a jovem condessa se dirigiu para o quarto da cônega, a fim de auxiliar o esposo nos cuidados necessários à enferma.

Quando Ceres voltou a si, o conde e sua mulher viram o pavor estampado em seus belos olhos, agora sem a venda preta que tinha ficado no lago, e ouviram-na murmurar:

— É horrível! É horrível!

Rosa, chamada por Hermione, ajudou-a a deitar a cônega. Draco fora buscar um remédio e Hermione foi esperá-lo no aposento vizinho, onde perguntou ansiosamente:

— É muito grave o seu estado?

— Nada posso saber ainda. Há alguns anos que a saúde de minha tia se tornou muito delicada, e podem aparecer algumas complicações talvez uma congestão pulmonar. Além disso, ela está excessivamente abalada. Hermione, como é que a princesa Karkaroff se encontrava lá com você e com minha tia? — perguntou o conde apreensivo.

Ela tomou-lhe as mãos e apertou-as com força.

— Dir-lhe-ei mais tarde Draco. Agora você terá suspeitado muitas coisas. Ah, eu desejei tanto...

A voz de Hermione se afogou num soluço.

— É então uma coisa tão terrível assim?

— Terrível, sim. Mas nunca me impedirá de sentir-me orgulhosa do meu nobre e leal Draco! — disse ela ardentemente.

Os hóspedes de Runsdorf souberam por Ronald do terrível drama, causado Por uma crise de loucura da Princesa Karkaroff. Luna e suas irmãs correram ao apartamento da tia; o professor tinha ido ver a filha, enquanto Áquila, Ronald e Alexis recebiam as condolências e as despedidas dos convidados. Agora os salões estavam vazios. Ginevra e Nimue, vestidas de cor-de-rosa, vagavam nesse quadro festivo e a conselheira Trelawney chorava silenciosamente. Murmurando:

— Que coisas estranhas se passam em Runsdorf! E foi ele ainda, o meu pobre Arthur, quem a salvou!

Pelas seis horas a carruagem de Nunsthel levou as duas jovens e a conselheira. Mais tarde, de noite, Arthur veio saber notícias.

— Ela tem uma congestão pulmonar — disse-lhe Luna, no vestíbulo — Draco parece inquieto. Olhe, ei-lo que vem aí...

Arthur dirigiu-se para o conde, que lhe estendeu as duas mãos.

— Meu caro Sr. Weasley, obrigado, obrigado mais uma vez! — disse Draco com emoção — Por duas vezes devemos-lhe a vida da nossa querida tia.

— Receia alguma coisa de grave?

— Sim, mas ainda nada posso dizer de positivo. Desculpe-me por deixá-lo, mas vou ver Hermione. A grande emoção lhe deu uma febrezinha nervosa. Meu sogro está ali, no salão; daqui a pouco virei fazer-lhes companhia.

Afastou-se na direção do apartamento do professor. Hermione, depois desse violento abalo moral, voltara para o seu quarto de solteira, em lugar de subir ao primeiro andar, para um dos aposentos luxuosos que tinha sido sempre os aposentos particulares de numerosas condessas Malfoy.

A jovem, vestindo um quimono cinza-claro, estava meio estendida sobre um divã, junto da janela aberta. Voltou para Draco os olhos um pouco febris.

O conde sentou-se junto dela, informou-se ternamente sobre a sua saúde e respondeu as suas perguntas a respeito do estado da cônega. Depois, pesado silêncio caiu entre eles. Hermione compreendia que ele não a interrogava agora receio de fatigar-lhe os nervos, mas estava resolvida a dizer-lhe tudo. Que adiantaria adiar a revelação da verdade?

Prendendo as mãos do marido entre as suas, contou-lhe tudo o que sabia: o assassinato de Cepheus, cometido por Filch, instigado pela Condessa Lyra e com o consentimento de Abraxas; a repartição da fortuna do falecido, as suspeitas e a fuga de Gröninger, a morte de Paola; Draco ouvia-a em silêncio e Hermione sentia que as suas mãos gelavam.

— Mas tudo passou, Draco! Tudo já foi reparado por você! — exclamou ela percebendo no seu olhar a mais profunda dor e o horror que lhe provocavam as suas revelações.

Ele levantou-se bruscamente, retirando as mãos.

— E eis quem é aquele que você, a descendente de uma família honrada, desposou hoje! O neto de um ladrão, de um assassino! Mas será facílimo anular o nosso casamento.

— Draco, ficou louco? — exclamou Hermione apaixonadamente — Isto que acabo de lhe contar, eu o sei há muitos anos – desde antes da sua partida para Viena – e foi com pleno conhecimento de tudo que lhe dei a minha mão. Porque não seria você, meu querido e leal Draco, que eu tornaria responsável pelas faltas dos seus ancestrais, nem o Sr. Weasley também pensou nisso ao aceitar unir o seu filho com Luna Malfoy.

— Também ele sabia?

— Sim, e muito antes de mim. E você não contestará que ele também fazia questão de honorabilidade. Entretanto, não hesitou em permitir a felicidade do filho, não se preocupou com as faltas que eram suas, que vocês ignoravam, que nós teríamos deixado ignorar sempre, se não fosse essa infeliz mulher que veio... Oh Draco! Meu querido Draco, esqueça essa terrível revelação! Você reparará tudo com o seu trabalho, com a sua caridade, com as suas virtudes. Nós dois repararemos!

Ela tomara-lhe novamente as mãos e fitava-o com ardente ternura. Ele disse com voz surda:

— E eu me sentia tão feliz por dividir com você a velha glória de nossa casa! E eis que tudo se destrói e só lhe posso oferecer a vergonha de pertencer a uma família desonrada por odiosos crimes! Nós, que éramos tão orgulhosos! Ó castigo da justiça divina! Que nos resta de tanto orgulho, de tantos preconceitos? Eu preferiria ser o último dos lenhadores se os meus avós fossem pessoas honradas a ter este nome de Malfoy!

— E quem pode dizer que não existe em todas as famílias, nesta ou naquela geração, alguma desonra ignorada, algum crime secreto? Ah! Ninguém deve, neste mundo, levantar a cabeça muito alto! Peço-lhe, Draco, não se torture mais com isso! Pense que a sua Hermione se sente orgulhosa de você! Orgulhosa e feliz por lhe pertencer, por compartilhar tudo com o seu querido esposo... Tudo, ouviu?

Envolveu com os braços o pescoço de Draco e falou da resignação, da humanidade cristã, procurando consolar esse coração atingido por uma das provas mais duras que um homem honrado pode enfrentar. Logo ele, tão orgulhoso da grandeza de sua raça e dotado de elevação moral tão pouco comum! Sob a influência dessa voz querida, a dolorosa febre se acalmou um pouco. Draco beijou-lhe os belos cabelos castanhos, murmurando:

— Obrigado, minha bem-amada Mione! Obrigado por ter feito tudo, desde o começo, para me livrar desta dor e por me haver amado tanto a ponto de não recear usar esse nome Malfoy.

Repentina angústia afligiu o coração de Hermione.

— Você nunca pensará que passei por cima de tudo isso por pura ambição, para me tornar, custasse o que custasse, esposa do Conde Malfoy, do célebre médico?

— Nunca!... Oh, nunca! Conheço-a muito bem, minha querida Mione, tão correta, tão pouco preocupada com as honras e vaidades tais como essas.

Ele designava a sua condecoração e o barrete de diamantes, presente da Arquiduquesa Minerva McGonagall à noiva e que Hermione depusera, negligentemente, sobre a mesa ao mudar a roupa.

—Se não levou em conta esse triste passado, meu amor, é porque sabe poder amar muito ao Draco Malfoy e assim essa mancha desapareceu aos seus olhos... É que a sua consciência lhe disse que o seu dever era ficar junto desse pobre grande fidalgo que...

Uma ligeira pancada na porta interrompeu-o; era Rosa, que ficara como camareira de Luna.

— A Sra. Weasley mandou prevenir o senhor conde de que a senhora cônega está muito agitada e está gemendo muito.

— Vou já vê-la. Mione, quanto nos foi nefasta essa infeliz princesa! Conseguirei salvar minha pobre tia? Procure repousar um pouco, minha querida. Voltarei o mais depressa possível! Que triste fim de um dia que prometia ser radiante!

— Luna não deve suspeitar de nada!

— Não, seria inútil pô-la ao corrente desse lamentável segredo! Que ela nunca nem suspeite! Ele morrerá conosco, mas será muito duro ter de carregá-lo por toda a nossa existência!


	20. Capítulo 19

Oi, oi povo! Último capítulo... Hora de se despedir. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam e vão acompanhar a história. Obrigada por todo carinho e atenção dispensada à ela. Um beijo especial para **IP S**. pelo seus queridos comentários, obrigada por tudo flor, espero que a história tenha lhe agradado.

Muitos bjs e boa leitura!

Até uma próxima! ^^

_**Morgana Flamel**_

**PS: **Para quem quiser acompanhar... Minha outra adaptação (.net/s/7366818/1/The_Hearts_Desire)

* * *

><p>Draco e o Dr. Slughorn lutaram por todos os modos contra a morte que rondava Ceres Malfoy e agora se consideravam vencidos. Era humanamente impossível salvar a última vitima da princesa Karkaroff.<p>

Padre Fryderik veio e lhe administrou os últimos sacramentos. Depois disso, ela pareceu um pouco melhor. Após longo recolhimento, chamou Draco e Hermione. Na véspera exigira que esta lhe contasse tudo o que sabia a respeito dos crimes de sua tia e de Filch, porque da porta do salão vermelho onde se achava, sem a princesa e a nova condessa o percebessem, ouvira algumas das palavras daquela cena à beira do lago. Soube então tudo o que Hermione tinha ocultado até ali e que já havia despedaçado a alma de Draco.

Essa revelação foi, para a orgulhosa Ceres, um martírio bem mais doloroso do que o seu sofrimento físico.

— Draco, Hermione, como tenho sido culpada! — disse ele com voz atormentada — Peço perdão a Deus pelo meu grande orgulho! Eis que todos esses ídolos a quem sacrifiquei tudo se quebram como vidro. Vocês dirão a Arthur que lhe agradeço e que lhe peço perdão...

Hermione apertou a mão febril.

— Ele certamente já lhe perdoou, minha tia, porque o seu coração é nobre e cristão! Creio mesmo que jamais deixou de a amar, querida tia Ceres!

A fisionomia alterada da enferma se iluminou um pouco.

— Também nunca deixei de amá-lo; mas, se ele tivesse sabido quem era meu pai, como ter-me-ia desprezado!

Ficou em silêncio por um momento; depois continuou:

— Mas você lhe contará tudo, Draco. Isso será minha expiação.

O conde respondeu, emocionado:

— Há muitos anos que ele sabe de tudo, minha pobre tia!

Apesar de toda a sua fraqueza, a cônega teve um sobressalto.

— Ele sabe?... Ele sabe? Oh, quanto deverá ter zombado dessa orgulhosa que o fitava do alto de sua nobreza, quando ele podia, com uma palavra, cobrir de desonra toda a sua família e ela própria! Ah, como fomos pobres de espírito!

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos trêmulas e ficou longo tempo imóvel. Luna e Ariadne vieram pouco depois substituir o irmão e a cunhada, que foram para a biblioteca, onde Arthur os esperava.

— Ela vai nos deixar, meu pobre amigo! — disse Draco, apertando-lhe as mãos — Desta vez o seu devotamento não a pôde salvar. Mandou agradecer-lhe e pedir-lhe perdão.

Dor pungente se estampou no belo rosto desse homem apenas tocado pela idade; a alta estatura, tão direita sempre, se curvava agora como sob um pesado fardo.

— O senhor lhe dirá que tudo passou e que eu teria dado com alegria a minha vida para salvar a dela.

Depois destas palavras, pronunciadas com a voz rouca de soluços sufocados, Arthur apertou as mãos dos jovens esposos e saiu precipitadamente da biblioteca.

— Pobre amigo... E pobre tia Ceres... — disse Draco tristemente — Compreendo por que ela jamais pôde se consolar por ter repelido o amor de um tal homem. Ai de nós! Como fomos punidos pelos erros dos nossos antepassados!

*.*.*.*

Depois da Princesa Karkaroff, depois do velho Argus Filch, morto no dia seguinte ao do trágico acontecimento, Ceres Malfoy também foi levada para a sombria capela de Runsdorf, onde foi celebrado o ofício dos mortos, antes de a descerem para a cripta, sepultura dos seus ancestrais. Toda a aristocracia da região assistiu o funeral, honrando assim o alto nascimento da finada e a nobre casa de onde descendia. Houve quem se espantasse pela grande simplicidade desses funerais, mas acabaram por concluir que isso, certamente, fora uma das últimas vontades da cônega. E, terminada a cerimônia, todos foram inclinar-se ante o Conde Malfoy, cujo prestígio, ao contrário do que lhe havia predito sua mãe, parecia consideravelmente aumentado nesses últimos anos.

Na tarde desse dia, tão triste para aqueles que haviam amado a cônega, Draco e sua esposa deixaram Runsdorf, com destino a Viena, depois de fazerem uma excursão pela Boêmia, porque o conde desejava distrair um pouco sua Hermione, muito nervosa em conseqüência dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Onde está Draco? — perguntou a jovem condessa entrando, pronta para a partida, no salão onde se encontrava reunidos, ao redor do professor, Luna e seu esposo, Ginevra, Nimue, Alexis e os três Malfoy.

— Foi para o parque com o padre Fryderik — respondeu Alexis.

Hermione saiu para o terraço que havia ao lado desse salão. Percorreu durante algum tempo as alamedas do jardim francês, agora abundantemente guarnecido de flores, e apressou os passos ao ver o marido parado no princípio do parque, junto do padre e Arthur.

Todos os três fitavam Runsdorf com expressão de tristeza.

— Olhe, Mione — disse o conde, puxando-a para ele e mostrando-lhe a bandeira senhorial que balançava ao vento, no topo do castelo — Só a vista dessa bandeira, outrora, me fazia bater o coração de orgulhosa alegria. Quem teria imaginado então?

— Draco, já lhe pedi que não pensasse mais nisso.

— Sim; embora eu mesmo não o queira, nunca deixarei de pensar. Essa lembrança será um antídoto inestimável contra a embriaguez da glória, se algum dia as grandes vitórias me quiserem transtornar. Mau pobre Runsdorf, quantos crimes viu perpetrados entre as suas muralhas! Meu sogro, eu e Hermione resolvemos destruir o plano do lago. Os pobres mortos repousarão em paz em suas águas e o segredo morrerá conosco.

— Mas só existe esse plano? — perguntou Arthur.

— Havia um segundo exemplar, que a princesa possuía. Argus, que o conservava escondido, entregou-o ao padre Fryderik. Esse desaparecerá também.

— E o senhor reparará as faltas dos seus antepassados, meu caro filho — disse o padre com emoção — Bendiga a Deus, Todo-Poderoso, que lhe deu essa grande tarefa, para a qual terá o auxílio de uma esposa digna.

— Sim, bendigo-o. Bendigo aquele que me livrou de um futuro de desgostos e talvez de desesperos! Que seríamos nós hoje, meu irmão, minhas irmãs, eu? Apenas as desgraçadas vítimas dos erros e dos crimes dos nossos antepassados!

— Pobres condes Malfoy, eram prisioneiros dos seus preconceitos — disse tristemente padre Friderik, envolvendo com o olhar a velha moradia iluminada pelo sol de outubro — Sim, pobres!... Pobres, a despeito das aparências!

O rosto pálido de Arthur se contraiu ligeiramente. Seu olhar, em que havia um brilho de dor, voltou-se também para o castelo. Sem dúvida evocava aquela que lhe aparecera lá, uma noite, à luz prateada do luar, a altiva cônega, na sua beleza régia, sob a pesada e rica indumentária. Ceres Malfoy havia seguido, sem se desviar, as regras da família. Havia sacrificado o coração ao orgulho de sua raça, mas a que preço? Só os que a tinham conhecido na intimidade é que o poderiam dizer.

A pobre Ceres, no entanto, conhecera, antes de morrer, o valor insignificante dessas vaidades às quais imolara tudo. E partira resignada, sofrendo pelas faltas de sua raça e repetindo a Draco e a Hermione:

— Não chorem mais, morro feliz porque estou com a verdade. Eu não poderia ser mais feliz na terra, mas espero que lá na outra vida, depois desta expiação, eu conheça enfim a paz do coração.

Todos pensavam nela nesse momento, enquanto fitavam Arthur, absorto e imóvel. Um raio de sol envolveu a sua bela cabeça, fazendo destacar-se na cabeleira ruiva uma larga faixa prateada.

Fez-se ouvir um ruído de passos apressados. Luna e Nimue apareceram, vindas do castelo. A fisionomia de Arthur se iluminou. E, quando Nimue apoiou sua fronte no ombro paterno, todos os sinais de sofrimento se desvaneceram no olhar do administrador.

— Ele tem um consolo — murmurou Draco ao ouvido da esposa — Os filhos o fizeram esquecer essa desilusão. Ela, porém, que viveu só, sem as alegrias da família... Pobre tia!

*.*.*.*

Sob a luz rosada do sol que morria no horizonte, a bandeira branca e vermelha se inclinou, ficando a, meio mastro. O jovem senhor estava agora longe de Runsdorf.

Em uma das salas do castelo, Áquila estudava um plano de aperfeiçoamento de hélices. Junto dele, Maia folheava um estudo sobre obras sociais. Fazendo um casaquinho de tricô para uma criança pobre, Ariadne estudava os cardápios da semana, pensando também em aumentar as grandes marmitas que distribuía aos pobres da região. No caminho que levava de Runsdorf a Nunsthel, a jovem Sra. Weasley, apoiada ao braço do esposo, ouvia-o descrever os seus projetos de melhoramento para as terras que possuíam.

E Draco Malfoy, com a sua querida e prudente Hermione, tinha partido para a luta, para o trabalho, com o coração cheio de reconhecimento para com Aquele que o havia tirado da pobreza orgulhosa e estéril, da miséria dourada onde, lamentavelmente, a sua velha raça desejaria que ele sempre continuasse vivendo.

Fim.


End file.
